The Hybrid's Son
by MoonlightShine
Summary: Klaus, emotionless and heartless as he is, is shocked when finding out he is not the only Hybrid roaming around the earth. Isabelle Salvatore, the forgotten sister of both the brothers, turns up to Mystic falls with a strange man she claims to be her son. Full of surprises, secrets and family past.
1. Remembrance of the past

Louie my stylist, swiftly circled around me, checking everything was put to perfection. He finally stepped back, admiration filled in his eyes, whilst turning me clockwise, slowly and steadily to face the full length mirror that beetled the solid wall. A soft, ivory Dior dress reached the top of my slender thighs, the material wrapping firmly around my slim figure. There a sweetheart neckline was visible, a thick white lace wrapping around the top half of my back and shoulders. Perfect oval shaped nails painted a crimson colour which matched my full lips. He wrapped a dense, thin, black belt around my waist, offering me the black wedges which I settled my feet into. Even though the height was great, the material beneath brought comfort. Louie then fixed my raven, curled hair that was pulled loosely to the side, draping the top of my shoulder slightly. Thin flicks sit on the brim of my eyelids, making the hazel orbs stand out.

"I don't understand Belle, how you can just put this all to a halt," Louie complained, his hands clenched in frustration as he tried to straighten the dress carefully. It had only been a year ago where this music career begun, however I couldn't risk staying any longer, due to the consequences of exposing my true self as I no longer aged. It would raise the suspicion of millions and endanger the lives of the others. Ludicrous it may sound to some, but I forbid myself to want to challenge the theory.

"Life is not all about the fame and money, Louie. Time is the most precious thing and I seem to not spend much of it with the dear ones," I replied smoothly, my voice soft and fluent as usual. Remorse grew inside of me, but faded from knowing the capability of humans letting go easily. I was once there. He pursued his lips in disagreement, causing me to roll my eyes of his lack of knowledge to my reasoning. Truth was Alaric had informed me that he found my brothers, whose existence I had long forgotten. I gave up decades ago in search of any family members remaining – or even the generations – as I failed each search. I was delighted with the news, and told Alaric I would try and visit as soon as possible.

"There may be a probability of needing an umbrella, the unpredictable weather in this country!" I mused happily, triggering a chuckle to escape from him.

"What are you both so amused about?" Benjamin questioned from behind, the hint of curiosity edging his voice.

"Oh you know," I gestured towards the wide window, viewing the whole city under the dark sky. Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows, searching for the meaning behind my reply; he shrugged it off as quickly as it appeared. He walked towards me, grinning as he held me in a tight embrace.

"You look most divine, mother," he whispered quietly, so that it was not in reach of Louie, who stood nearby, busying on his mobile device. I pulled back, smiling at my son, and staring into his beautiful, blue eyes that glistened from the source of light above. His sleek, dark hair was groomed back, revealing his strong jawline and light skin. He was handsome in my eyes as his mother, and many other women who would be mesmerized by his beauty. Those furthest from us – distant to be precise knew us simply as siblings: Isabelle and Benjamin. A minority only knew of our true relationship, but it would be hard to explain it to anyone else due to our age appearance being very similar. Benjamin I must say was a miracle to me, the only thing in which I had evidence of my human life in the past existing. His father was a blur in my memories, something I tried to bring back constantly but failed at each attempt. Only one thing I knew: He was a vampire. Impossible to imagine, but it happened to me as a human and giving birth was the greatest pain I suffered since the child was half-vampire.

"Isabelle, Louie. I shall await your presence in the car," Benjamin nodded briefly before exiting the room and heading to the awaiting car outside. Louie handed me a red clutch bag before we both headed to the car not long after. The drive to the premiere was filled with a comforting silence, a time for us all to channel our thoughts alone. Pictures move by at a fast pace, the streets of London crowded as usual. I felt Benjamin's hand move on top of mine, gently drawing small patterns for the rest of the journey.

Flashes engulfed us as we left the car, photographers scattered before us. My feet touched the soft, red carpet, moving in a repetitive pattern with Benjamin beside me. Smiles crossed our faces as we posed for the sea of cameras behind the rope, held between the golden, polished poles. Even with the wedges Benjamin still stood taller than me, his hand on my lower back almost in a protective gesture. The sound of the heartbeats raced from excitement, every pulse inflated slowly on each neck, eliciting the craving for the thick liquid.

"Belle, over hear," an interviewer begged for my attention. I turned to face them; A middle aged woman in a flowing, sky blue dress. I nudged Benjamin to motion where I was headed and he nodded in approval. The closeness between the human turned my smelling sense on. The smell of the blood was quite intoxicating, making it hard to resist and I found myself leaning closer to her, only to feel Benjamin drape his strong arm around me, pulling me back as he pecked my cheek, smiling at the woman who seemed confused by my action.

"We are all very proud of you, Isabelle," said Benjamin, a fake smile plastered with the hint of warning edging his voice, and I found myself nodding in agreement.

"I love your necklace, it's very…alluring," I complimented gradually, earning a smile from the interviewer.

"Thank you. Now Isabelle, we are all very saddened to hearing of your early retirement… I mean it has only been a year and you're 17 for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, her hands moving up in exaggeration. I pouted my lips, as if touched by her words and look upwards as if in thought, before locking eyes with her once more.

"Indeed. It has been a difficult decision but I must not think selfishly of myself. It has been an exciting year and I send all my fans my love," I said, hoping she would end the interview. She gave me thumbs up, motioning for the end in which I'm relieved for. We posed for a few more pictures before gaiting to the inside of the great hall.

The motorway is a quiet affair, the lamp posts flickered repeatedly whilst a smattering amount of cars drove swiftly by, releasing a rush of air that rustled the leaves in the adjacent woods. The crop fields are alleged neatly on the edge along with the visible marsh. A few sly fox's eyes beamed beneath the thick bush, probably in wait for the same reason as me – food.

I parked my silver Lexus on the side of the abandoned road, lurking for the unfortunate that will cross my path. I killed the engine leaving the headlights on, making the grey concrete show along with the small particles of dust that glided in the mid-air. My mind cleared as the surroundings died down, a sense of the presence, of a blood type O; 300 yards away possessed my thoughts. I could feel my pupils expand as my vision adjusted, locating the human: A view of a young male, alone. A smile crossed my lips _'Easy target,'_ I thought.

The Fiat Punto neared the brink of the road, the smudged edges turning to sharp. My face turned lost as I exited my vehicle, walking heavily towards the front. I waved my hand in front of the passing car, which to my luck stopped.

"Are you ok?" asked the stranger, concern showed in his voice as he too exited his vehicle, slamming the door as they strode over to me.

"I-I, my phone has gone dead and I had no way of communicating with the AA," I stuttered, my hand rubbing my head in distress. He titled his head to the side as he observed my appearance, grinning at me. I hadn't fed for a while and I couldn't help but rush towards him, his eyes widen; shocked at the speed I traveled to close the distance between us, making it intimate.

"You will not remember this. You just needed a little fresh air that's all," I compelled him before sinking my teeth into his flesh and sucking the delicious blood. Instant relief traveled through my body as I endured myself to the pleasure. Eventually I finished and left him unconscious in his car.

Truly satisfied, I drove back home only to be welcomed by none other than Benjamin and his love, Alison. Alison was indeed human, and the only of Benjamin's many lovers with such a huge impression on him. I'd never seen him look at anyone so lustfully. She knew what we were, and no doubt what we were capable of. However she dealt considerably well and accepted, making the both of us relieved.

"You have a little…"Alison pointed to the corner of her lips as she handed me a handkerchief.

"Thank you, dear," I accepted gratefully, as I dabbed the excess blood dripping from my lower lip.

"Mother, you have been gone for a long period of time," said Benjamin as he rushed down the spiral staircase with ease, startling dearest Alison.

"Seriously Benjamin, I'm always careful with food, you know not everything satisfies me," I commented annoyingly. Alison seemed to cringe at the word 'food', the slightest bit of discomfort showing in her green eyes, as she rubbed her arm hesitantly.

"Come, Alison. This is the last night after all and I want to spend as much time as possible with you." He offered his hand which she reluctantly took before he disappeared with her upstairs, leaving a wisp of breeze behind that swayed my hair. Benjamin seemed to get a little paranoid lately, making me worried. I had told him that if he did not want to travel with me then he could stay. But he refused as he wanted to be there with me to see the remaining of my long parted family.

I sighed deeply, leaning against the kitchen counter as I moved my hand through my hair. The telephone rang abruptly as if a child wailing. I picked it up at the second ring, the ringtone not appealing much and very provoking to my liking.

"Hello?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Izzy, it's me Alaric," he answered enthusiastically; I could feel him grin behind the speaker.

"Oh, nice to hear your voice," I replied amused by his sudden call.

"Yes, which was this morning if I am not mistaken," he pointed the obvious, inducing a laugh to arise from me. The sound of Benjamin and Alison's heavy breathing from their deep sleep made me suppress my laughter a little.

"Are you sure it's fine, Alaric. I mean I wouldn't want to ruin your extravagant show of cruelty to your class!" I teased with a mischievous smile, in which I feel him do the same.

"Says the singer," he mimicked causing me to growl.

"You need to 'chillax,' or whatever the ridiculous word they use that is trendy," I snapped back, keeping my voice flat.

"Using 21st century phrases are we Isabelle?" he questioned. I shook my head at his lack of seriousness. A long pause was shared between us before Alaric broke it.

"You fine?"

"I don't know Alaric, I just…" my voice trailed.

"Try and relax ok. You'd better be happy tomorrow!" he warned teasingly and I found myself nodding in agreement. After small talk of the weather, I said goodbye and hung up. I moved to my bedroom upstairs in a flash and changed into my cotton nightdress. The material was loose and soft against my skin as was the silk robe. I decided to walk back down, in no mood to move at fast speed, but stop as I hear muffled cries advancing from Benjamin's bedroom. I turned, my hearing sense alert as I eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Alison, please don't cry," he pleaded, "Mother said you could visit," he promised, in an attempt to bring comfort to her. Having heard enough, I let them be as I continued in my current path, the guilt beginning to throb against my chest. _How bad of a mother was I?_

As a distraction I settled down on the sofa, shifting to a comforting position. I clicked my fingers towards the blank screen which befell to life at once. The darkness of the room surrounded me, and the only light projected from the television. I curled my feet underneath as I pulled the blanket over me. My right hand moved into the open space, pointing towards the remote; I concentrated hard on it before it lifted up from the oak coffee table and launched straight into my firm hand, a laconic thud withdrawing. The tiredness of the day begins to show as my eyelids fill with heaviness, making it difficult to hold them up.

A vampire was what I was, however I possessed half the magic of the most powerful witch I knew long ago. Her name was Aria, a true lady who I'd befriended after a ball I attended, back when I was human. I hadn't known of her true self until I got pregnant with Benjamin, where she transferred half her magic to me, in order to redeem me from dying. Unfortunately, life drained from me still, and in just a few short days, I was crouched down on deaths doorstep, awaiting my escape. That was until I felt the two sharp fangs enter the thick layered skin. I missed Aria deeply, just as everyone else dear to me a century ago. This life wasn't exactly perfect and I hated Elijah for taking it away from me.

I finally decided to surrender, my mind taking control, and manipulating me into the nights mysterious dreams ahead.

_A comforting feeling rippled through me as I realized where I was -The Salvatore household. I was laid on my soft bed in my old room, left just the way it was. The thin sheets rubbed lightly against my burning skin. A rough, cold hand pressed gently against my forehead, for only a brief second before it retrieved back. I shifted uncomfortably, turning to my side as my eyes squinted repeatedly in order for my vision to clear from its current blur. Pain stabbed inside my head, banging against the inner of my skull grimly. Finding no other solution I try to sleep for a short while, but only to be awoken with the sound of shuffling in the room, hushed whispers travelling in the thick air._

_"Oh it is just a very high temperature I assure you, Giuseppe," breathed a soft voice, the warmth of their breath touching the apex of my skin. My eyes fluttered open once more, trying to locate the source of the voice, only to be met by the three pairs of eyes. A doctor hovered above me, examining my face thoroughly with care. Besides him stood my father and brother Stefan; worried expressions worn. I take in their forgotten faces; a smile began to form on my face, before I jolted upwards, pressing on my abdomen from the piercing pain erupting as a hoarse shriek escaped my dry lips._

_"Isabelle!" my father rushed to my side, clutching my hand and interlacing his fingers with mine._

_"Doctor, I beg of you to give something to ease my sister's pain," Stefan begged through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched tightly in anger._

_"So c-cold," I shuddered through gritted teeth, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest for warmth. Father removed his brown, long jacket and placed it on my in an attempt to radiate more warmth to me._

_"I am afraid that will not help. She needs to keep cool…" the doctor began only to be interrupted by my father pleading._

_"She's shivering, can you not see how cold she feels?" he asked worriedly, his hand pressed against my cheek._

_"The only thing I can give her is a mixture of alcohol and herbs to relieve the pain" he answered quietly, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I must say, this is quite rare, in fact I hadn't seen anything like it before," he merely whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The maiden came in, a bowl held in her arms with a cloth settled on her shoulders. She hurried over to me, dipping the cloth in the bowl then rinsing it before wiping in on my sweat filled forehead. The contact of the cloth on my skin sent shivers down my spine, my teeth chattered at the feel of it._

_"Father," I mumbled silently, before my eyes shut again. The last thing I saw was the doctor grinding the herbs with a pestle in the small mortar, the strong chemical added alongside, before I fell into darkness._

_I awoke again, but this time the sun light didn't gleam through the thick, velvet curtains. My temperature seemed to have dropped whilst sleeping. I rubbed my tired eyes, yawning as I slipped off the bed and walked over to the dressing table, lightly stroking the smooth, wooden surface. The familiar scent is delightful to my nostrils, almost pain relief itself. A small, square mirror is set at an angle, reflecting my image. I moved closer taking in my appearance; a long sleeved ,white night gown hung loosely from my neck, dark hair that curled up, touching the tip of my shoulders, eyes that looked like a ghosts and my face… like blood drained from me as pale as sheet. I turned slowly to observe the childhood room, the dress trailed the cold floor slightly The air suddenly became stale and I rushed to the toilet as I felt the acid rising in my throat, thrashing against my mouth to leave. I managed to grab a bucket and vomit repeatedly, all my stomach contents emptying into the bucket held between my trembling hands. A gentle breeze oscillated through me as I felt hands on my shoulders, moving my hair back softly until I finished vomiting._

_"It's okay Isabelle, you're fine now sweetheart," the familiar voice assured, soft and gentle as usual. I find myself panting, clutching my lower body from the striking pain that has returned to torture._

_"Make it stop," I screamed. They turned me around to face them, still crouched on the ground. I look up into the brown eyes of Elijah, his face fixed on my stomach._

_"Lift your dress," he demanded, anger laced in his voice. Was he mad? My eyes darted to him, bewildered by the request. "Please Isabelle, I promise I won't hurt you," whispered Elijah, his voice like velvet. He offered his hand awaiting my acceptance, which I eventually took. His cool hand moved a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear as he smiled reassuringly._

_I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Slowly I bent, reluctantly pulling the thin, silky material above, until reaching my waist. Elijah sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he bent on his knees and pressed the side of his face and palm against my abdomen. A blush formed on my cheeks of the intimacy for a moment, before a thud emerged from below, arousing a gasp in shock to come out of us both. My balance was lost, but I managed to sustain myself, holding onto the stiff shoulders of Elijah for support._

_"Dear god, this is impossible" he mumbled to himself as he got up, the night gown lowering from the release. My hand stroked the flat surface, trigging the thud to return once more, only this time stronger, causing me to fall forcefully into Elijah, who held me in his arms. Tears streamed down my cheeks, making me bury my face into his shoulder, trying to hush them away. His shirt was soaked from the salty liquid, but he didn't seem the slighted bit bothered._

_"I am on my way out" I said, the cry escaping my lips. He rubbed my back slowly, one hand running through my curls._

_"Shhh….." he comforted in the tight embrace, "We can get rid of it," he assured leading us to stand in silence._

_"Get rid of what!" An irate voice shattered the silence; startled, I pulled back from the embrace feeling more agitated than before. My eyes shifted around the dark room until they met the pair of light blue eyes._

_"D-Damon," I stuttered._

_**A/N: My humble apologies if words are misspelled. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this story. I promise you the best parts are yet to come. Don't forget to review, so your thoughts are visible to me :)**_


	2. Home, Sweet Home

"Miss Salvatore?" the ticketing agent asked. A young woman sat behind the non-lavish desk. Her short, blonde hair was ruffled and small dimples formed on her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on Benjamin, who flirted continuously.

"Yes," I confirmed politely, nudging him in the ribs to lower his profile. She nodded briefly in response, handing the burgundy passport back at a delaying pace, as well as taking in Benjamin's appearance for a last time.

"Have a nice flight madam, sir," she smiled shyly, as she waited the next passenger to approach.

"See you later, darling," Benjamin winked walking away, causing the poor girl to turn a deep shade of red and almost faint.

"I swear to god, I will cover that head of yours with a bag if you don't pack it in," I warned faintly. "Behave a little Benjamin, is that too much to ask for!" He pursed his lips in annoyance, keeping quiet for the rest of the walk. My heels clicked constantly on the floor as I trudged besides him happily, evading everything around; the thoughts of the peculiar dream evoked to linger in my mind. How odd of a dream of it was? My brothers appearing had a foreign feel to it, considering it was the first in which I was able to identify their features. When I awoke, the wet tears had soaked my cheeks and Benjamin was kneeled in preparation to calm me down.

"_It was just a dream, mother," he whispered, rubbing the tears with his thumb._

The heavy luggage had vanished, and all I possessed was the small suitcase that I dragged along with ease on the tiled floor. The straight, bright lights hovering above were mirrored on the tiles, along with the high ceiling of the deserted terminal. We had arrived in the airport at the rise of dawn, due to the departure of the plane being fairly early.

We now sat in vintage café, eating some chips I'd ordered for the time being as we waited for the flight. I picked up a chip, dipping it into the sauce before I inserted it into my mouth, the softness of the potato delighting my taste buds and warming my tongue. Benjamin looked like he had lost his appetite as he played with his burger, flapping the lettuce on the plate. I sighed and crossed my legs, moving my foot in a repetitive circular motion as I hesitated to speak. The silence portrayed how upset he was, and I loathed myself for snapping at him earlier.

"I'm sorry Benjamin; it's just been very arduous for me lately," I breathed apologetically, my eyes fixed on the food. His hand moved on top of mine and he rubbed it delicately as he kissed the top of it.

"No, please forgive me mother. I understood your stress, yet I still disobeyed you," said Benjamin disappointed. The corners of my lips turned upwards from his words.

"Of course darling, but please eat something. You had me worried," I admitted, my hand held to my chest, showing emphasis to him. He returned the smile before devouring the whole thing at once. "Good boy," I patted his shoulder as I resumed eating the pending food.

The journey to New York was brisk and the silence comforting. I hadn't bothered to sleep as I was dreading that the past may revolve, inducing me into confusion. The warm draft welcomed us as we walked into the New York airport. It was filled with people, the rate of their heartbeats incredibly fast from the rush. I excused myself, in need of the restroom for adjustments; smiling politely at the people I passed by. Only a few were present and I scurried into the room as I headed to the first sink in sight. I twisted the tap, letting the warm water run loose and hit the sink with great force, the sound loud enough that it covered my footsteps. I ran my hands underneath as I rubbed soap between them, cleaning them from any dirt that covered. On the edge of the sink, I found my hands gripped tightly, whitened knuckles and a crack that began to emerge from the side. _Was it stress? _My eyes squinted as I looked up towards the square mirror and observed deeply; the face I saw looked somehow tired and angry. In a quick pace, I took out the face moisturizer and rubbed beneath my eyes and around my face. My hair I'd tied back in a messy bun; a few strands felt out and I tried to straighten them back. The teal, velvet dress I smoothed down, the material soft beneath my light fingers. Outlines of flower patterns were embroidered neatly; each design was unique in way and yet still beautiful. I remembered I'd got it as a gift from Alaric, for my 140th birthday. Alaric wasn't just classified as a friend to me, but a son as well. I remembered the day Benjamin and I had seen him for the first time. A 6 year old orphan who had seized my eyes whilst visiting the orphanage ran by the church in Texas.

_1982_

"_It is a very kind thing what your brother and you are doing," said Sister Abigail as we walked down the narrow hall of the holy church. Benjamin waited at the entrance silently and examined the remarkable glass windows._

"_For the reason of the poor children, I understand the feeling of growing up motherless," I replied slowly. We stopped suddenly at the thick wooden door on the left. The nun's eyes darted to mine and she held my gaze briefly._

"_May God have a place for you in heaven, dear child," she prayed_

"_Thank you, Sister," I said with a warm smile which she returned. "Shall we proceed," I asked as I removed my leather gloves and held them together in my folded hand in front. Sister Abigail nodded in agreement before she peeked through the opened door. The sound of laughter came from behind and I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my lips. I had thought long and hard about this, and had decided I wanted another child since Benjamin grew fully in a matter of 2 years, as I aspired for a long period of time for his childhood; however it seemed faith wasn't in my favor._

"_You may go in now," she gestured as she pushed the door open entirely, causing it to creak from the movement. The small room was filled with children, a variety of ages and looks. Windows hung from almost every wall, the light seeping through and enlightening the room. Long tables were aligned together and their seats tucked beneath: occupied or abandoned. They were all so energetic and full of hope that they didn't hear me come in. But then I spotted him, furthest in the corner, isolated from the others. He played around with his bowl of soup, loneliness showing in his body language. Pity was all I felt as I approached the skinny child, my approach unheard._

"_Hello," I whispered softly, sitting in the chair opposite to him as I leaned on the stiff table. He didn't bother making any eye contact what so ever. "Why don't you play with your friends, darling?" I asked curiously as I pointed to the children around. A few tears slipped down his dimpled cheek and he wiped them off quickly with his sleeve._

"_Nobody likes me," he answered eventually, finally looking up. I tilted my head and locked eyes with his, hazel on hazel. I couldn't explain it, but I felt an obscure connection with this child; he reminded me of myself. Part of his sandy, brown hair was on his face, but he hadn't attempted to move it away. My hand moved to his face as it moved the loose strands away and rubbed the tears away._

"_Why ever not?" I questioned._

"_Because I'm different," he said ashamed, covering his face with his hands._

"_There is nothing wrong with being different darling. Even I'm different," I admitted, which seemed to have made the child lighten up a little as the corner of his lips turned upwards._

"_You don't look it. You still have your family at least."_

"_I lost them long ago," I replied as I stared at the wall behind, deep in thought. "Tell me, what is your name, sweet child?" I looked down at him as I awaited his reply._

"_A-Alaric," he said with a smile._

The phone rang repeatedly, interrupting my flash back. I sighed as I answered.

"Isabelle speaking," I answered.

"I'm waiting outside; Ben has already gotten himself out here. Hurry up," Alaric complained.

"Don't be rude, darling, you know I hate to rush," I teased as I left the room and headed outside. Thank goodness I wore thin black tights as the weather was extremely hot, nothing compared to England. My day ring was fitted on my middle finger; it was something I admired, the petite blue crystal that sat in the middle. I put on my sun glasses as the sun light made contact with my skin, my coat hung on my arm and bag clutched in my hand. There, only a few meters away I spotted the red car, parked at its usual weird angle on the 4th row ahead. Alaric leaned on it, Benjamin stood opposite, laughing at something with him.

"Alaric," I waved. He looked up in search for the source until he stopped at me, and a smile appeared on his face. He gestured for me to come over, which I did – running. I looked around to check no one was there before I rushed at him at vampire speed and crushed him in a hug. He managed to wrap his arms around me and now stood taller than before.

"I missed you so much," I said once we pulled back.

"Me too, mum" he grinned. He was in his 30's now, which I still couldn't get my brain to follow as he would always be a child in my mind.

"You hadn't called me that since you turned 20," I ruffled his hair causing him to groan in frustration as I messed it up. Benjamin couldn't stifle his laughter and let it erupt, eventually calming down.

"Come on little brother; are you going to drive or what?" Benjamin raised his eyebrow at his younger sibling, earning a slap on the back from Alaric.

"Yes Ben, and if I remember correctly, I beat in that last race we had," he reminded him, the hint of amusement laced in his voice when he earned a growl from Benjamin. It was nice I must admit, seeing them together. The best thing was the knowledge that I would be reunited with mine soon enough.

We got in the car eventually, after Alaric hauled the luggage into the boot, showing off his new strength.

"I see you're wearing the dress I got you Izzy, it looks beautiful as ever on you," Alaric complimented whilst his eyes were still fixed on the road.

"Thank you darling, I thought I would wear just for you," I winked as he chuckled. Benjamin talked on the phone with Alison for the first half and then went to sleep, leaving me and Alaric alone. The glowing sun had already sunk below the horizon and buildings that dominated part of the skyline as the night sky showed above.

"Did you assort the weapons, Alaric?" I asked hunched in my seat. There was a small pause before he spoke.

"Yes. They are all in the basement. It looks like an actual training room," he sounded pleased with his work. The weapons were all for slaying, more like for self-defense purposes. We drove down the dead road, the front headlights uncovering the road ahead. I rubbed my temple and sighed deeply.

"Have they changed?" I hesitantly whispered, my voice croaked. Alaric noticed my distress and ran his hand through his wavy hair.

"Everyone changes Izzy, you know…" I interrupted him immediately.

"Please Alaric, I need to know," I begged him, my hand placed lightly on his lap. He looked down before he put his on top and interlaced it with mine.

"Yes…" he breathed before leaving me to think alone and suddenly I fell asleep.

I awoke just as we passed the ageing sign that read: **_Mystic Falls._**

"Home sweet home," I mumbled as rubbed my eyes.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," he cooed at me and then smirked as he pulled over at the drive of the large house.

"Sleep well, mother?" asked Benjamin from behind, I turned and patted his cheek.

"Very well sweetheart, thank you for asking," I smiled before I opened the car door and left. I stood still for a moment, taking in the familiar sights. "It still hasn't changed." I looked at house before – detached and the nearest house was probably around 5 minutes away. The front garden was large and a small fountain was set in the middle, spits of water arcing in the mid-air and landing in the bowl below. My arms stretched and I inhaled the early morning fresh air. Birds fluttered their wings above and a raven flew past, only returning a second later and settled itself on the top of the thick, vegetated wall besides the blossomed willow tree. I ignored the bird as I headed in doors, where Alaric and Benjamin had already settled the stuff in. It looked great, I had to admit. The spacious living room had a lot of social space; wide sofas and sleek, mahogany furniture to complete the expensive look.

"My, my Alaric, you do have taste after all," Benjamin complimented with a smug smile.

"Benjamin, stop teasing your brother," I warned as I pointed my finger at his chest.

"Yeah, Ben," Alaric stuck his tongue out teasingly causing me to roll my eyes. I waved my hand as I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going, mother?" asked Benjamin. I didn't bother turning towards him.

"I am in desperate need of a shower," I simply replied.

"Well Alaric and I are going out for a while; would you like us to wait?" I turned quickly and shook my head.

The feel of the cool water on my skin sent instant relief through me. I massaged the shampoo into my hair, it lathered, and I rinsed it out not long after. After I finished I stepped out of the tub carefully, cautious not to slip. I wrapped the thin, white towel around me, tucking the end into the first layer. Someone pounded at the door harshly from downstairs. Alaric and Benjamin had keys. _'Who in the name of the devil would be at the door?' _I thought to myself. I rushed down the stairs, irritated at the person waiting behind for not being patient.

"I'm here," I nearly yelled as I swung the door opened, only to be greeted with a smirk from a familiar face. "Damon?"

"Hello, little sister," he grinned widely, his dark hair no longer curly but wavy and longer as it reached his chin. He wore a black leather jacket that showed off his broad shoulders, a white shirt was underneath, and dark jeans. My mouth was agape, which only resulted in his grin to widen.

"Well I'm not going to wait all day out here," he stated as he spread his arms apart. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked at first but then relaxed into the hug as he too wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"I can't believe you're still here. All these years," I managed to say between the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Shhh, Isabelle. Everything is fine," he assured. "Can I come in?" he said after I pulled back.

"Oh sorry, of course," I smiled as I closed the door behind after he entered.

"What's with the accent," he questioned as he was on the sofa a second later, leaned back with feet on the table.

"I have just moved from England," I said, earning a nod from him.

"Of course," he mimicked my accent, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"You are so immature, Damon. I am going to change, I won't be long." I rushed upstairs before he could reply, but I heard him mutter to himself '_vampire sis… cool.'_

All the clothes were unpacked, and hung in the wardrobe in order. "Well done, Benjamin" I mumbled. I slipped into a pair of denim shorts and a loose white long sleeved shirt because of the ridiculous heat. I dried my hair and brushed until it was soft and silky, leaving after I slipped into some green converse trainers.

"Well, don't you look nice," Damon smirked as he stood up.

"Why thank you, brother," I smiled as I settled into the sofa opposite. My legs crossed as I leaned back and played with the silver locket around my neck with my finger. There was no particular reasoning as to why I wore it every day. I didn't remember how I'd gotten it in the first place, and that's what made it more priceless to me. It had small engravings with the letters: _IN_.

"It's so weird not seeing you in your blue ball gown," said Damon with a small smile, "and speaking with this accent," he added dryly. I nodded in agreement and he folded his arms behind his head. "So are you going to tell me what happened after the last time I saw you?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Well, what did you hear?" I asked as I leaned over. He shrugged in reply.

"Elijah told me you died," he simply answered as he awaited me to speak up.

"I was pregnant," I said. He now leaned over, his hands clamped together in curiosity.

"Wait, was that the 'thing' you were trying to get rid of?" He asked as he bent his fingers at 'thing'.

"Indeed. But he wasn't just a baby, he was half vampire…"

"And the other half human," Damon finished my as he clenched his jaw and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Correct."

"So what did you do… kill it?" he suggested. I scrunch my nose up in disgust for him saying such horrific thing.

_A week had passed and I was the size of 7 months. Elijah and Aria had faked my death, so no one would question my disappearance. They bought a house out in the countryside, furthest away from the closet village. I gazed out the window, the view of the vegetation soothing._

"_How are you feeling today, love?" asked Elijah from behind. I didn't turn but tilted my head as his reflection appeared on the window._

"_A little unstable but fine," I said as I stroked the bump, smiling at the child inside. I felt the small kick again and laughed. "Are you hungry little one?" I chuckled, turning to face Elijah. He wore a puzzled expression before he bit into his wrist and held it in front of me. I no longer hesitated and now accepted this was best for the child. Taking his wrist, I pressed my lips calmly before I sucked the delightful liquid._

"Was it draining your blood to feed?" Damon said shocked.

"Please don't refer to Benjamin as 'it', it is very disrespectful," I corrected. He raised his eyebrow at me, confused by my words.

"Benjamin?" he questioned, dragging the word with his tongue.

"Yes, my son," I confidently replied.

"What, he's here?"

"Yes he is. He is very excited in meeting you both" I told him softly, earning a smug smile.

"Of course, who isn't dying to meet me?" he said, a hint of arrogance behind his words.

"You have changed Damon…and I mean greatly."

"People change, you..." He started his sentence but was interrupted by the door unlocking. Both our heads turned towards the now open door.

"Mother, we're home," Benjamin shouted but stopped when he noticed me on the sofa and smile. His smile disappeared when he noticed the company I had kept. "Who is this?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Damon who gave a crooked smile.

"Oh this is my brother Damon, sweetheart," I introduced.

"Uncle Damon?" he said to the strange man, eyes wide from shock.

"Whoa, now you're making me sound old," he pointed out, making both of us laugh.

"You are old," I stated truthfully.

"Only 170, sister, only 170."

**_A/N: Well thank you all for the follows/favorites and two reviewers: Blood-in-Poison andwinxgirl1997. Also a huge thanks to my Beta Alison, who I must say is doing an amazing job in keeping my punctuation and sentence structure correct. R&R_**


	3. Family come first

An awkward silence heavily filled at the entrance. Two pairs of keys dangled from Alaric's fingers, swaying to the side a little from the breeze that entered the house. A smirk played on his lips as he gradually glanced at a puzzled Damon.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't loser Demon," he grinned widely as he walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Dude," he began with a finger pointed in the air, and demanded silence. "First of all, it's Damon and second, are you dating my sister?" Damon questioned, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. A laugh started to rise from the inside –almost immediately, leaving me with no choice but to press on my stomach in order to stifle the infinite laughter.

"Alaric is my adopted son, silly," I corrected and he rolled his eyes at me in disbelief.

"Like I was supposed to know that, considering I hadn't seen you for what... a century perhaps?" he suggested with sarcasm laced in his calm voice.

"Well anyway Izzy, would you like to practice a little," interrupted Alaric, "you'll be impressed by the rate of improvement!" He added as he wriggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lure me in –_from what I perceived_. The puppy eyes were no longer the solution in which to gain the wishes he had wanted, but instead was replaced with flirtation and attraction; how such a change could happen, I hadn't the slightest clue.

Everyone just stood still as a statue; each of us glanced at the other, deep in thought as we prepared for the speech to arise from the tip of our tongues.

"Of course you know, dear, if you used me those puppy eyes you always gave, I would have easily given in," I assured with a smirk. Benjamin snickered in the background, whilst Damon smiled and leaned against the wooden door frame, which led to the cosy kitchen.

_"Alaric with puppy eyes!_I never thought I would see the day" Damon spoke, his tone more addressing to himself and not directly at us.

"Oh yes, he was such an adorable child. I've brought all the albums along with me," I replied faintly, earning a glare from Alaric, only to be replaced with a warm smile.

"Can't wait for that," he mused happily as he fled to the door at vampire speed.

"Where are you going, Uncle?" Benjamin asked suddenly. My voice I found was quiet, afraid to speak up for some apparent reason.

"I have friends…Nephew," he answered plainly as he waved his hand and disappeared into the morning sight. Typical of Damon to leave at short time, he never was one to socialize greatly. A hand gently touched my shoulder, making me turn to meet Alaric's gaze. The way he looked at me was only a reminder of the night he had uncovered the truth of our identity.

_A red vase sat in the middle of the newly fixed table which I arranged violet tulips into it, repositioning the ones that didn't fit. Once pleased, I seated myself on the rigid chair, a plump cushion beneath for comfort. A copy of 'The Mist' by Stephen King was settled in my left hand, whilst I popped a grape in my mouth with the other. The sound of small, cautious footsteps approached from the living room, heading towards the kitchen. I knew he was there, but I pretended I didn't notice._

_"Mummy," a 10-year-old Alaric begged for my attention, which was set in the well written fictional book._

_"Yes, sweetheart," I replied, eyes still fixed on the page._

_"Did… your eyes turn red?" My heart dropped from the question; however I hid my annoyance from his finding and that he had spied on me. Instead I marked the page before I placed the book on the smooth surface._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I mean…."_

_I interrupted, "What did you see Alaric?"_

_"Y-you" he stuttered as his voice trailed to silence and drops of tears streamed down his healthy check, one at a time like the rain in spring. My body relaxed from its tense state from the site of the trembled body. Slowly, I knelt so I was eye level with him, my hands fixed gently on his shoulders, squeezing gently for reassurance. The tone of my voice softened, now merely a whisper._

_"Everything is fine, just tell me darling please," I pleaded, the urgency showed in my voice._

_He stared wide-eyed at me, a blank expression formed as he spoke, "You killed that man for no reason."_

_"So it seems," I answered coolly as I searched for what he was he was about to say next._

_"Why?"_

_I sighed deeply, debating whether to speak aloud, "Do you believe in Myths?"_

_"Yes," he nodded hesitantly_

_"I was feeding." A long pause is shared between the two us of, until his lips parted from one another._

_"You're a vampire," he whispered, awaiting my approval._

_"How did you guess?"_

_"My parents were killed by them" he said quickly, "Can you show me?" he added._

_"If you want, but remember I love you and I would never mean any harm, ok?" He smiled briefly in which I took as a 'yes.'_

_The sharp fangs pierced through my upper gum, visible as they slipped between my lips. The black of my pupil invaded the iris and the white, creating only darkness to see. I could feel part of the veins that ran around my eye lids. Alaric's heartbeat quickened, yet only for a second before it returned to its normal rate as he cupped my face with his small hands. He traced his finger around my eyes but stopped as I snarled. As a result he flung himself at me, embracing me in a tight hug as his arms wrapped around my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder._

_"I love you, Mummy," he whispered. His heart beat raced, and I could feel how it pounded aggressively against his chest. The smell of the blood filled my nostrils as I inhaled the scent, which only triggered my hunger. I fled the room at vampire speed, keeping the distant as far as possible, frightened of the harm I would have injected into such innocent soul. I buried my face in my palms and whimpered quietly like a lost kitten._

"Mother, mother!" A voice rang repeatedly as a pair of hands shook my still form. I jerked a little as I realised I was back in the present. I glanced around and met the concerned faces of Alaric and Benjamin.

"My apologies, I seem to be delaying," I said

Alaric wasn't humouring when he'd explained about the basement looking like a training ground. The murderous weapons hung perfectly from the 3 walls. The nude wall only held a few targets which were individually hammered into the brick behind. On the stone floor at the corner of the room stood a pile of mats that towered on top of one another. I guessed they would be of use for combat training. My fingers trailed down the aisle until the weapons ran out.

"Beautiful," I hummed to myself. The initial of my father – G.S. – was engraved at the bottom of each weapon as a show of respect for his bid of removal of the demon creatures. Hypocritical to say, however I only permitted to those who'd cause most destruction, in other words: who would show us to the world due to their careless actions.

"Are you ready?" came Alaric's voice from behind. The corners of my lips turned upwards from the words.

"Ready," I replied, my back still turned to him. His footsteps echoed off the floor, bouncing off the walls and ceiling. A weapon was selected; I was sure of it and could feel him as he positioned it in his hand. _Click _the sound of the arrow striking triggered my sense as I took a small step to the right. The arrow's sharp point dug into the wall next to me, only a centimetre away from my skin. I rushed over to him, fangs out ready to attack. But he was prepared and slid underneath me dodging the blow I was about to give.

"Very well," I muttered, my hand in the air as the knife shook away from the wall and the handle smacked into my hand. I tightened the grip on it and turned to face Alaric. He was leaned against the wall as he tapped a stake with his hand. He shrugged as I smirked and pinned him to the wall, knife held to his throat. But Alaric's smile widened to an extent, as he looked triumphantly at me and pointed downwards. I followed to where he was pointing and found the stake that pierced into the inside of my gut.

"Got you," he patted my cheek before leaving. I shook my head as removed the wooden stake, placing it back on the solid wall. It contained no silver, the reason why I healed instantly. A few dust particles from the stake lingered on my shirt and I brushed them off with my hand before exiting the basement. Benjamin straightened his jacket over the mirror as he observed his reflection.

"Ah, there you are mother," he said, his eyes still fixed on his image in front. "I heard of your defeat... I have to say –" I cut him off immediately.

"Don't you think you're a little to self obsessed!" I remarked angrily. Benjamin looked hurt by my words as he stared at me for a second before he broke the lock. "Benjamin, I'm sorry I didn't think," I apologised.

"No you're right, I am," he breathed. The guilt swarmed over me all of a sudden. Here I was snapping at him just because I lost a game. I walked over and hugged his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder lightly before I rested my head upon it. He stared back at me from the reflection.

"I love you so much darling and don't you forget it!" I warned teasingly, the apology showed in my tone.

"I love you too." He rested his had on mine as we stood there for a while, until the sound of Benjamin's stomach growling broke it. I chuckled softly as I pulled back and grabbed the keys on the table.

"Well, someone is hungry."

"How embarrassing," he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"ALARIC!" I yelled.

"YES, IZZY?" he shouted back as he hurriedly walked down the stairs.

"Do you know any decent restaurants?" I asked. He thought for a while before he nodded in response.

"I know just the place."

We followed him out the house after I had put my hair up in a high pony tail, leaving only a few wisps of hair that encircled my face. A flowery patterned satchel was draped around my right shoulder and Benjamin had decided to change into a pair of dark jeans and a tight blue t-shirt in which matched his bright blue eyes.

Outside, parked close by to each other were a black sports car and a white 4X4, both with the BMW logo on the front.

"Really Benjamin, you couldn't have waited till tommorow!" I shook my head at him in disbelief. He pointed to his chest as if wounded by my words.

"That hurts," he pouted like a child.

"Black one is mine!" I stated before entering the white 4X4, Alaric in the front passenger seat, whilst Benjamin was in the drivers.

The drive wasn't long due to traffic being sparse; we soon stopped at a grill with the small parking at back and parked the car on the second row. The sun hit us with its strong rays as we exited the vehicle. I wore big sunglasses to shield my eyes. Even though I was immune to the heat, I liked wearing the designer. I checked my face in the small mirror I held in front and reapplied the lip gloss.

"Don't worry, you look good enough to eat," Alaric assured with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he led us to the front of the grill. The front was a painted minty green that looked to be chipped and the windows showed the people inside. The sign flashed in red and was in a bold font.

"The Mystic Grill" I read aloud as we entered. The atmosphere was nice and noise was neither too loud nor too quiet. I pushed my sun glasses above my head and scanned the grill.

The bar was in the middle, whilst the tables where in a row on each side. It wasn't full, in fact it was quite empty except for the full table of teenagers at the corner, and the few people sipping their afternoon coffee or enjoying their meal before their break ended. We sat in the middle; two benches with a red cushion were on each side of the angular table. I picked up the menu card that stood on its own, waiting to be read. The list varied from hot drinks to cold meals and from the smell of the food it all looked appealing.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill, how can I help?" I looked up from my menu and over to Alaric who was waiting for me to answer. He gestured with his head to the right and shrugged.

"I'll have the usual please, Matt," he grinned. Gradually I glanced up to meet soft blue. A tall boy stood, with a muscular chest and blonde hair that was tousled. From his figure I guessed he did sports. His gaze wasn't on me but the table at the far corner, and from the way he clenched his jaw I was guessing he disliked them.

"What would you recommend?" I asked as I looked at the menu once more.

"Hmm?" he shook his head before he faced us, pen and pad ready to write. His eyebrows arched up in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that?" he apologized, embarrassed from his lack of concentration. My mouth parted to speak but I was beat to it.

"She said what do you recommend," Benjamin answered calmly, but I could see his fists were clenched beneath the table. He locked eyes with mine for a second before looking at the note pad in his hands

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, unaware of what to say, which I had to admit made him look pretty cute. "The coffee, I guess"

"What-" I kicked him under the table before he could start arguing with the waiter.

"Sorry for that. We have had a long trip and he is hungry. I think the steak and mash will do." I smiled politely, earning a smile back from the waiter.

"Coming right up," he said before he disappeared to the kitchen. When I turned back, Alaric looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What!" I hissed.

"You like him?"

"He was nice, what do you want me to do? Growl at him?" He only smirked at me. Benjamin looked bored and was playing around with the shakers for his own amusement. He only ever drank blood once a month as he didn't need as much of it as I did. There was my supplier, who was anonymous. A donation of blood would be passed from the hospital in which would be delivered to me or put in storage for when I needed it. My past company, which still ran donated half of its profits to the people in need, this way I would not feel remorse for my actions.

My throat was beginning to feel dry, probably because I hadn't eaten anything this morning. All of a sudden I had the urge of a hot drink and excused myself from the table. I strode over to the counter, passing a few pool tables. _Benjamin may like this, _I thought inwardly. A few stools surrounded it and I waited until someone came to take my order.

"How may I help?" asked a bright woman, her smile to wide to be real. She looked to be stoned from the way she swayed a little

"Hello, may I have a black coffee please?" I said with a sweet smile. "Oh and make it extra strong," I added. She nodded, leaving to attend to my coffee. I sat on the high stool, spinning to the side a little.

"Hey," I sighed heavily and cursed under my breath before I turned to find the source of the voice. A dark haired boy with dark eyes and tanned skin sat near. He grinned at me, looking me up and down.

"Hi," I replied before turning my gaze elsewhere, in hope for this conversation to end ._Where is this stupid waitress!_

"Hot and got the accent, just my luck," he winked.

"Can I help you?"

"Tyler," he addressed himself proudly ._Arrogant brat._

"So?"

"You're new," he shrugged as he leaned on the counter, his head turned to the side to face me.

"How did you ever guess," I said sarcastically, which only made him chuckle.

"We know everyone in this town –literally." Tyler sat up again and I could have sworn he was closer.

"That is very intriguing, yet creepy," I smiled.

"Yup," he popped the 'p.' "You want to hang out with me and my friends over there?" He gestured with his head over to the crowded table. I went to look away, but someone caught my eye. They too stared back and I could only recognize the familiar hazel eyes and brown hair. His arm was looped around a brunette whose head was turned away from me.

"_Stefan?" _I said as widened my eyes in shock.

"That's funny because he kind of told me to ask you for your name."

"So you're the messenger," I raised my eyebrow at him, before returning my gaze back at the table.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "or I maybe I came for my selfish reasons," he added with a flirty smile.

"Charming." My eyes searched for my table and saw Benjamin and Alaric deep in conversation about something. Their faces were set hard, which I could only describe as serious. "You know what I think I'm going to head to my table over there. Would you be able to bring my coffee over?" I asked as I pointed to the table.

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Saltzman is there," Tyler groaned in which made me smile.

"Is there something the matter?" I questioned.

"No, but I will if you have a game."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"I guess… no coffee," he smirked. I pouted my lips in disapproval but gave in.

"If you must insist."

"Great!" We walked over to the empty pool tables at the side and Tyler handed me the pool cue as he took the black triangle and assembled the balls in it.

"You know if I win, you owe me a drink," I warned.

"Make that a drink and 50 dollars," he added arrogantly. "And if you lose, your name and a date, wear something short." He wriggled his eyebrows. If a human girl was present she would had been flattered and blushed, but I didn't even blink.

"Very confident, don't be too sure of yourself, mate," I smiled.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I may or not, I'll let you decide." I patted his cheek before I moved across the table.

"You first?" he offered.

"A true gentlemen, I'm honored," I smirked as I hit the balls sending three into the holes._ Watch out Tyler, _I thought. By the end I beat him, but I didn't act too well for him to question.

"I guess that's 50 dollars, dear." He pursed his lips before he slipped out a 50 dollar note and handing it to me.

"Next time…" he began.

"I'll be waiting over there, Tyler." I walked away before a word could slip out of his mouth. A smile still sat on my lips when I sat at our table.

"Why are you so happy?" Benjamin asked as he popped a piece of steak he'd just cut up into his mouth.

"I won a bet," I simply replied.

Alaric searched around the room before meeting my gaze. "With who exactly?"

"Tyler," he chuckled at the name.

"Tyler Lockwood, good on you."

"Oh, he's bringing me a coffee and owes me one too," I laughed.

"Well he is interested all right, that can't be good."

"Don't tell me… oh no he's in the same bloody school," I moaned as I picked up my knife and fork, digging into the steak that I dipped into the creamy mash. "I think I saw Stefan," I randomly mentioned after I devoured half my plate.

"Yeah, that's him." My eyes lock onto the table again and this time over to the brunette –Katherine! I didn't realize how hard my grip was on my knife until it stuck in the table. Alaric and Benjamin both look behind, puzzled by my sudden anger.

"What is the matter, Mother?" said Benjamin.

"Katherine," I spat. Alaric didn't even turn back but shook his head repeatedly.

"No, no, you're mistaken, that is Elena Gilbert. Not Katherine." My face softened from its current scowl and was more confused than ever. "She is Stefan's girlfriend."

"Well he certainly has the same taste," I muttered to myself. "I'm going to check what is taking this coffee so long," I said I moved to the edge of the bench to stand.

"Isabelle wait –" before Benjamin could finish his sentence I bumped into a hard chest, only to feel the warm liquid stain my shirt and skin. I grabbed hold of their shoulder to steady myself.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," apologized the waiter. I looked up to see it was the previous waiter whom Alaric addressed as Matt. I let go and saw the great stain on my shirt.

"It's fine really." I smiled weakly, but he ignored it and went to grab a cloth. He dabbed it on my shirt and I could feel his uneasiness from how close we were. "I'll wash it off in the bathroom, thank you… Matt"

I unbuttoned the shirt, taking it off and rubbing it between the soap and running water. One last check in the mirror, I made sure nothing was out of place, including the coffee drops on my skin, which I wiped with a towel before headed to the door. I grabbed the handle and swung it open to reveal Stefan, standing as if he were waiting for me all along.

"Have we met before?" He asked as his eyes locked with mine.

"Don't act like you don't know me, Stefan."

"Isabelle, how did you –" I cut him off with tight embrace, "I missed you too, sister," he whispered softy in my ear as he rubbed my back.

**_A/N: Well, here we have chapter 3. Finally, I would like to thank the 4 reviewers (you are all A-M-A-Z-I-N-G) Jordann also who has been begging for the next chapter and to Alison my beta who is doing a fantastic job. Until then, ,R&R my Lovelies._**


	4. Welcome to Mystic Falls

The feel of my brother's arms wrapped around me brought a safe security to me. The familiar protectiveness reminded me of our childhood long ago. We stayed like that for a few minutes, no words escaped. I saw the brunette's eyes glued on us, a hard expression worn which I could only describe as… _jealousy_? I lightly chuckled from the scene as Stefan pulled back, confused by the reasoning to my actions. I motioned with my hand for him to come closer, which he did as I leaned forward and whispered.

"I think I am irking Katherine over there." I gestured behind him to where he followed my direction until he met the brunette gaze. I smiled with fakery as I gave her a brief wave and turned to Stefan.

"That's not Katherine, Isabelle; she is dead," Stefan corrected, his serious face invaded.

"It seems you can't find more fish in the sea, Stefan," I said quietly, a hand on his shoulder for sympathy. He looked to where my hand was before he locked eyes with mine.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, don't be stupid," he warned softly.

"What am I thinking, Stefan?" I quizzed, the challenge hinted in my voice. I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, careful not to be harsh.

"Wait Isabelle, I'll explain as you need do." He promised. "Just come round tonight, Ok?" I nodded faintly, accepting his request which resulted in him smiling as he kissed my forehead and retreated back to his table. Not long after, I walked back to my table and seated myself once more on the bench. Both Alaric and Benjamin didn't speak as they were busying themselves on their phones. I shifted my eyes to the window opposite, staring at the moving scene in deep thought.

_1860_

_It was early afternoon. Spring had just started and the flowers blossomed widely, their beautiful aroma full of lust. The birds sang and fluttered their wings around the garden, between the oak trees, and above the pond that glistened under the sun's rays. I could hear the maid coming from the sound of her footsteps that echoed off the wooden floor in the wide hallway. My door was firmly closed and I jumped into bed quickly, pretending I was asleep._

_"Isabelle," she whispered as she opened the door slowly, in an attempt to avoid it creaking. I sat up on my bed and yawned._

_"Good morning, Rose," I smiled as she walked over and threw the covers back._

_"Did you sleep well?" she asked, drawing back the curtains to bring the bright light in._

_"Considering it is the afternoon, yes," I admitted with a grin. "You should have woken me up," I whined._

_"I couldn't, you looked so peaceful and your father decided to let you be," she shrugged innocently. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my tired eyes._

_"So they left without me. I can't believe it," I moaned, swinging my legs off the bed. The hunt was today and I missed it. 'Why did I stay up so late last night, just to see the stupid stars?' I thought._

_"Why are you so into such manly activities, if I may ask?" she hesitantly asked. I smiled to show I was not offended._

_"All woman do is sit around the house: cooking, cleaning, sweeping, and a lot of other things. I just want to travel and discover the world. That's not going to happen if I'm stuck in here," I replied, disappointment laced in my voice. She gave me a look of pity before getting up from the edge of the bed._

_"I know, Isabelle, but I guess we will just have to wait and see." She snapped out of her daze and hurriedly left to do her chores. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face with the bowl of water provided. Something was different about today, however I could not remember, which really irritated me. I tied my hair up with a piece of blue ribbon and changed into my usual casual clothing: A navy blue, long skirt and a chiffon white buttoned shirt, which I tucked in. Putting on my shoes I straightened my clothing one last time in front of the mirror before I left to attend breakfast downstairs. I nodded politely to a few servants I passed as I rushed down the wide, marble staircase until I got to the dining room. The table was filled with lunch, plates of delicious food that filled the room with its scent. I could see father sat at the end, sipping some tea with the company of Mr. Lockwood. I skipped over, a bright smile worn for the guest._

_"Good morning, Father, Mr. Lockwood," I greeted, before taking a seat opposite._

_"Good morning, Isabelle," my father replied as he pecked my cheek, the stubble of his face brushing against my skin and tickling it._

_"If it isn't our beautiful Isabelle, sleep well?" Mr. Lockwood chuckled, I giggled in response from the adult._

_"Indeed, however I am still upset you went to the hunt without me," I pouted, batting my lashes at my father, making him feel a little remorse._

_"Don't worry dear, you didn't miss much," he assured, patting my hand. "I promise next time." I smiled as I began to fill my plate and eat in a mannerly fashion, unlike when we didn't have guest around; I usually scoffed the plate. Stefan came in from the front door, rifle held over his shoulder with a smug look as he held up two rabbits from their legs._

_"Look what I go-" he began to boast but was cut off by my father._

_"Stefan," he glared, a warning edged his tone._

_"Oh right sorry, you didn't miss out on much sister," he smirked, swinging the rabbits one last time before leaving to put his haul in the kitchen. I was going to get him back for that. He returned later and sat next to me. Father was in deep conversation with Mr. Lockwood and I didn't dare interrupt._

_"It was so good," Stefan teased as he ate his bread roll._

_"Are you testing my patience, brother?" I asked as I elbowed him in the ribs, earning a moan to escape from his lips._

_"Maybe," he shrugged._

_"Me and you," I pointed to us both with my thumb, "sword fight after dinner. Loser has to cover their face in horse manure," I challenged. Stefan thought about this for a while, weighting out his 'Pros' and 'Cons'. "Fresh from the stables," I added with a sly grin._

_"I am no fool to underestimate you sister," he began as he leaned back on his chair, arms followed behind. "But I shall accept to not look a coward," he held his hand out, which I shook happily._

_Dinner rushed by and Father and Mr. Lockwood left to wander around in town. I grabbed the two crossed sword on the wall and took them outside into the back garden, to where Stefan was stood against one of the great apple trees. He took a big bite out of the juicy red apple he held and I threw the second sword at him, which he caught with ease without looking at it._

_"I will count to 60, and when I have finished-"_

_"Yes I know you'll come after me," I said_

_"I, 2, 3…" he counted and I ran around the garden, looking for a good hiding place where I could surprise him. I ran through the maze of hedges and hid beneath the thick green on the edge. "I'm coming sister; I hope you don't mind getting that pretty face of yours dirty." His footsteps neared and I could feel his breathe on my neck. "Surrender," he pointed the sword to my back._

_"Not today." I ran away to the next corner of the hedge and turned, clashing my sword with his. I held my sword against his, putting a little pressure but he didn't look affected. We circled each other as I drew back my sword holding it in the air. I glanced behind to see the pond which was shallow; a few lilies sat on top afloat on the still water. A small rock sat nearby. 'If I could just get him to trip on it and fall in the water,' a sinister smile played my lips as I charged at my brother, getting a little too aggressive, whilst doing so I managed to turn him around._

_"You're right, Stefan," I shrugged as I swung my sword where he clashed and stepped back, his feet just touching the rock. "I shouldn't be underestimated." I stepped closer and pushed him a little making him stagger back and fall into the pond. He splashed around like a helpless fish arousing a laugh from me. I held my sword towards his throat._

_"You pushed me," he complained as he got up, water dripping from his clothes and hair. I was about to snap a clever remark back at him when someone beat me to it._

_"Seriously Stefan, you shame mankind," a familiar voice sniggered from behind. I turned to see my older sibling in his grey army uniform, his hat held under his arm. His black curls swayed a little from the gently breeze and his grin widened when he saw my shocked face._

_"Damon!" I yelled as I ran to him, arms stretched. He grabbed my waist and lifted me as he swung me in the air._

_"Hey there, little sister," he greeted as he put me down and kissed my forehead. His hands were still around my waist and he titled his head as if figuring something out._

_"I think you're getting prettier every day," Damon smiled as he stroked my right cheek._

_I giggled at his words causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Come on, you're just saying that to get on my good side," I replied, hands on my hips._

_"Nope," he grinned before he looked behind me to Stefan who was half smiling. "Stefan!" he greeted, his arms spread wide for a hug, but he stepped back when he got closer._

_"You smell foul brother," Damon scrunched his nose and saw the disappointed look on Stefan's face. "I'm kidding, come here." He ruffled Stefan's hair affectionately as he hugged him sideways in a brotherly hug._

"….. Isabelle?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Alaric, who was waiting for my response.

"Pardon?"

"I said have you finished?" he repeated.

"Yes, I have." My voice trailed as I shook my head from any though lingering around. I grabbed my bag and started to leave, Alaric and Benjamin following behind shortly. Outside wasn't busy; a few cars drove by but other than that it were as dead as the wind. We entered the car and Alaric began to give a tour and talk of the history. It wasn't different to before, but you could clearly see the development.

"What are you doing now Izzy, joining the cops?" Alaric asked as we went past the thick forest on that edged the road.

"Huh, that was her best time I think," Benjamin stated. He laughed as he gave me a brisk look from the review mirror.

"Yeah, those were the most interesting. Finally some action after the decades of sexism." I smiled at the memory. It was true I had joined the police force back when we lived in Spain for 2 years.

"What, did they let you in because of your strength or looks?" Alaric teased.

"Oh be quiet, I beat one of them up for trying it on with me," I grinned.

"Yes, no one dared touch her again."

"The fear on their faces as I walked in each morning was priceless!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from both the men in front.

"What was it they called you, Mother?" Benjamin asked as he tapped the steering wheel.

"_Dama dura_!"

"That's it... Tough Lady," he rolled his eyes, concentrating on the road again.

Night had fallen and stars scattered across the black. Alaric showed us were the Salvatore boarding house was, only a few streets away. I stood in front of the house, not bothering to drive due to the close distant. My loose hair fluttered in the strong wind as did my leather jacket. Benjamin was stood behind me a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," he motioned as he strode over to the door, his arm wrapped around my waist. The heels of my knee-high boots clicked softly on the stone path that led to the solid oak. "This is Uncle Stefan?" Benjamin asked as he knocked with force.

I huffed and replied for what must be the fifth time. "Yes, Benjamin!" The heavy sound of the door opening drew my attention. I looked up to see Stefan giving me perplexed from the presence beside me.

"What a delightful surprise," Damon came from behind. "Please come in," he ushered us in, earning a annoyed look from Stefan.

"You just invited a vampire in," he muttered to Damon.

"Yes, who happens to be your sister," he remarked.

"Not her, him." Stephan pointed to Benjamin who was looking at the bookcase, full of aging books.

"Stefan, don't be rude about my son, it easily irritates me," I spoke as my eyes darted around the room, surprised to see the familiar items that still sat. "I see you have kept some things," I mumbled.

"Son?" he questioned, his eyes darted between me and Benjamin.

"Yes brother, your nephew. Jeez, you have a lot of catching up to do." Damon patted Stefan's head as if he were a dog.

"Benjamin Salvatore, nice meeting you, Uncle Stefan," Benjamin greeted, his hand extended which Stefan reluctantly shook. Damon came from behind us as he put an arm around both me and Benjamin.

"Come on Stef, he's part of the family. Stop looking at him as if he'll eat you." He led us to the sofas nearby as we began to catch up on each other's stories. My eyes fixed on the books as an idea popped into my juxtaposed mind.

"Stefan, come here please." I motioned for him to sit beside me and he did. I turned to his direction as I sat crossed legged. "See that bookcase over there," he nodded, "Choose a book, but don't tell me ok?"

Stefan stared intently at the bookcase until he found one that caught his eye, and turned back to face me. "Ok." I could see Damon stare as well as Benjamin from the corners of my eyes, interested in what I was about to do. I took a deep breath as I moved my hands on each side of his temple and closed my eyes. My hand outstretched towards the bookcase as my mind concentrated hard on Stefan's thoughts. I could see the image of his book as it zoomed past, flying into the bookcases of a library - _Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte_.

The bookshelf rattled as the book identified itself and swiftly glided through the air into my open palm. My eyes opened to see the shocked faces of my brother.

"Incredible," Stefan finally managed to say.

"Vamp-witch sis," Damon stated. "Can you add anything else to the title?" He teased as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed something filled with liquid. A few bottles of Bourbon whiskey were settled at the center of the table and a few glasses were filled to the top.

"Heavy drinkers, are we boys?" I teased as I grabbed a glass and raised it in the air. "To the Salvatore family!" I announced. Damon and Benjamin tapped their glasses with mine, except for Stefan who looked to be in deep thought.

"Yeah, Stefan is the party pooper. It must be the animal blood." Damon shook his head as if disappointed.

"You're vegetarian?" I asked curiously.

"I don't do human blood," he simply replied with a weak smile.

"You know I would like to go vegetarian, find it hard around my human girlfriend sometimes," Benjamin started, interested in his uncle's diet.

"Don't do it, Ben," Damon warned, "it won't work, and you will just crave it more!"

"Really," Benjamin challenged. "I don't need much of it as I am half-human."

"So he is your biological son?" Stefan said eyes wide.

"Yes, he is the reason as to why I left; tricking you into thinking I was… dead, if you must put it." I clapped my hands as I said 'dead.'

"Quite extraordinary, now I am curious in knowing who the father is," Damon smirked as if he were searching for the culprit.

"We don't know," I snapped back as slammed the glass down, causing everyone to stare at me. "Sorry," I apologized quickly as I rouse up from my seat. "It's late. Benjamin, we should get going, school tomorrow." I made up the excuse to leave, and we did. To my surprise stood the brunette, who only glared as we walked past.

"Good night, Isabelle," Stefan waved and I turned back to smile, only to see Damon had disappeared with the remaining bottles.

I changed into my comfortable pajama shorts and vest, readying myself for bed. "Benjamin, do you have everything read dear?" I bellowed from the bathroom as I brushed my teeth.

"Yes, Mother," he replied. I could hear him retreat to his room. Rinsing my mouth, I left to his room. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as his eyes twinkled under the moonlight. I smiled a little before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you thinking, Benjamin?" I asked curiously. He turned to lay on his side as he looked up at me.

"About us and my uncles… My father," he nervously spoke, his teeth biting on his lower lip.

"You know if I knew I would have told you," I whispered as I pulled the duvet over his body.

"Yes but you're a witch… well half," he confessed with a grin, "Do some magic and find him?" he suggested.

"Like that will work!" I agreed with sarcasm.

"Elijah would know," he grunted, I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"But he's not here darling, he left long ago."

"Because you told him to," he argued his tone low and quiet.

"I had my reasons. Come on it's been a long night," I answered, my voice becoming croaky. I ran my hand through his hair before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I promise you I will look for him, ok?" I asked. He nodded in response before he repositioned himself to a comforting position on his king-sized bed.

"Good night, Mother," he said with his eyes shut.

"Good night, Benjamin." I closed his door quietly, aware not to make a sound.

* * *

I slept soundly throughout the night, not even a dream appeared, just the white clouds that glided in the blue sky. The sound of sizzling awoke me as I got up and yawned, heading towards the bathroom. I used the face scrub before washing it off and looked in the mirror to check my skin was smooth. I dashed back into my room gathering the days clothing in seconds: A short summer dress that reached the middle of my thighs, a light denim jacket, and red leather flats. This wasn't how I usually dressed, however considering I was going back to school it looked similar to what students wear. My hair I decided to curl, leaving it loose on my shoulders with a small flower clip at the side. Only little eye shadow was needed with the addition of clear lip gloss. I rubbed my lips together, evening the substance out before I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed downstairs.

The smell of pancakes filled the air, delighting my awaiting taste buds. Benjamin stood over the cooker as he flipped the fluffy dough in the air.

"Morning," I began, "smells good, Benjamin," I complimented as I sat myself at the counter, a plate of towered pancakes with maple syrup that drizzled down sat in front. Benjamin drew out a pair of knives and folks, passing me a pair.

"Why thank you. How could I not know your favorite!" he winked as he dug in.

"Agreed," I laughed as I too began to eat the delicious pancakes.

After breakfast we drove in our cars - _Even though one was needed_. The school wasn't too big, but average size. Students scattered all over as some hurried into the building. I parked my car not far off the exit, next to Benjamin's before I left.

"Don't play dirty. I'll call Alison," I warned teasingly as I shut my car door and grabbed my bag.

"Me?" he pointed to himself as if wounded, "Why Mother, how can such a though invade your mind?" he asked offended.

"You're my son, I know your secrets darling. Open book," I whispered. He rolled his eyes as we set off to the school, along the path ahead. It wasn't as quiet as outside. The students rushed passed, some ran as some walked. Benjamin kept close as we walked through, avoiding any contact. A few girls stared, their eyes fixed on Benjamin and I could feel him wink at them from behind.

"What is our class again?" Benjamin asked. I shrugged in response as I scanned the hall, in hope to spot Alaric. "We should have asked," he moaned.

"Stop whining," I complained, my eyes still searching until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Alaric smiling as he gestured for us to follow him. He led us into an abandoned classroom, where he gave us the timetables and a map -_thank god!_

"Our knight in shining armor, what would we do without you," Benjamin cooed, earning a punch in the arm.

"This is going to be fun" Alaric teased, "I'm the teacher… I think I might send you out, Benjamin before you even enter the classroom," he laughed.

"That would be a good idea; half the girls are already after him." We took seats at the front, so we could be 'introduced' as Alaric put it. The students scurried in one after the other till the whole room was full. Alaric stood as if he owned the place as he sat on his desk, arms spread wide.

"Good morning, class," he began with a grin as he looked towards the two of us. I could feel everyone's eyes on us from the beginning making me feel a little uneasy, but the feeling was soon neutral.

"Good morning, Ric," they answered in unison._ 'Ric? I thought they were supposed to address the teacher with their surname,'_ I thought. He stood up as he walked the width of the room, hands behind his back.

"Now class, we have two new students. Isabelle and Benjamin, if you two could please come to the front," Alaric said with a sly grin. Reluctantly, I pulled back my chair as I headed to the front and faced the sea of heads. I noticed a few familiar faces, one being Tyler, who just wouldn't stop staring and the waiter who gave a warm smile in which I returned. Benjamin just looked at them as if it were a piece of cake, in which I matched.

"I want you to introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about you" Alaric grinned slyly as he sat on the desk once more. He stroked his chin and nodded, gesturing for us to speak._ 'I am going to kill him.'_

**_A/N: Thank you all for the follows and favourites. Alison, thanks again for the edit and to my reviewers Sherry ( thanks a lot darl). Again R&R my Lovelies ;D_**


	5. Faded away

Stefan was perched at the end of the second row, a goofy grin formed as he met my gaze and he gave a brisk wave.

"Hello…" I began, returning Stefan a little wave, "I'm Isabelle. As you can tell from my accent I have just moved from England. I like physical activities one them being: martial arts." I smiled sweetly as I waited for Benjamin to speak.

"Hey, I'm Benjamin or you can call me Ben," he winked at someone in the front. "I like… anything that walks" he shrugged and I roughly elbowed him in the ribs to quiet him down. I shot him a look of _'You are dead when we get home.'_

"Thank you, Benjamin, I can tell you and me are going to have so much fun," Alaric smirked. "Now if you Isabelle can take a seat next to Mr. Lockwood and you Ben near Miss Forbes, we can begin our lesson." Alaric dismissed us to our seats. Could this day worsen? Tyler smiled at me as I walked over and he patted the seat near him.

"I think fate has brought us together," he started, awaiting a reply in which I didn't give. "Come on I'm not that bad," he admitted. I moved my head to the side slowly until I faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking?" I asked. He shrugged in response as he leaned his chair against the wall, as if he were superior from everyone else.

"It's just history, we only need the future!" he hissed in an attempt to not be heard.

"Are you in all my lessons?" I moaned more than asked.

"Yup!" He popped the 'p' with a cheeky grin. "We are going to have so much fun," he added.

"We?" I questioned.

"Well yes. You and me," he stated as if I didn't understand him. I was about to reply when I was interrupted.

"Mr. Lockwood. Just because I moved a new student near you doesn't mean you are allowed to speak whilst I'm talking." Alaric's voice came from the opposite side. Everyone turned and glanced between us, some stifling a laugh. The many times I had imagined a red hand mark on his face was ridiculous, but I shook the thought off- _just in case I tempted myself._

"I was just telling her what a great teacher you were," Tyler said his hands up in the air as surrender.

"Bullshit," I muttered under my breath.

"Work with me," Tyler replied, annoyance showing in his tone.

"It's ok Mr. Saltzman; I was just asking Tyler where next class was," I lied politely. Alaric raised an eyebrow showing he caught me, but made no attempt to accuse. Stefan sat on my left, an aisle isolating us. He scrunched up a piece of paper in his hands and then smoothed it out from the creases repeatedly. I concentrated on the paper as the words in my mind began to appear on it. Stefan looked a little startled before he brought the paper closer, away from eyes that seek. The letters shuffled and arranged into words –_Help me._

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he searched from whom the note could be from until he stopped at me.

"Please," I mouthed in which he shrugged. The words rearranged on the paper and this time spelt the word- _Bastard!_ He chuckled in response as he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. The lesson continued with Alaric explaining about the history of this town, and he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. The students had taken a liking to him, which rippled a relief through me. I found it interesting to hear of the things I missed as I hadn't been here since 1864, and from the amount Alaric talked, I guessed I missed a great deal. A pen was now in my hand as I jotted down notes in my book.

The bell rang, the sound piercing and too intimidating. A sigh of relief travelled through the class like a quick breeze. Knowledge wasn't so much a hobby these days; lack of it was more 'trendy' as some would put it.

"I want a thousand word essay on Mystic falls from 1800 to 1900," Alaric demanded causing some to grunt in response. "Don't make it two!" He warned faintly, in which silence commenced. I packed my bag before I hauled it over my shoulder in no effort and exited to the next lesson ahead. No surprise when Tyler offered to assist me and the amount of times where his mouth refused to shut down bugged me, like someone who would not stop poking at you. It was now lunch and Benjamin had abandoned me.

"Your brother has left you with me," he teased as he led me outside, to where some students sat on the damp green grass, enjoying the sun shine as they laid down.

"Lucky me," I replied sarcastically, but he didn't seem to get the hint. There, a bench was filled with a few people and not the group I had seen at the grill. "Where are your friends?" I asked.

"You're looking at them," he pointed towards the bench as if I were blind.

"So… What about the people in the grill?"

"I have more friends you know," Tyler said proudly as he pretended to yawn, wrapping an arm around my waist. I tensed but relaxed as we approached his friends.

"You'd better have a good reason," I threatened under my breath, which he replied with a smug look.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, "Got the chick," he boasted triumphantly, where he earned a few cheers. I seated myself on the soft material beneath. My hand light stroked the grass as I too leant back and enjoyed the warmth on my exposed skin. I tried to isolate myself from the talks, and after a few tries they eventually gave up. I moved away, resting near the shade of the tree. A light tap startled me from my thoughts as my eyes fluttered open, the intrusion a little provoking. My eyes squinted from the bright sky and I looked up to meet the soft blue orbs once again.

"Hey," he greeted shyly as he sat opposite, his position mirroring mine.

"Hello again," I smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I could hear the rate of his heart race like lightning, triggering a chuckle to escape my lips. He only looked puzzled which was cute on him.

"What?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head as I bit into my sandwich, letting my taste buds run wild.

"Nothing, it's just really cute that you're nervous," I replied softly, for only him to hear. That must have hit a nerve as his whole face flushed a crimson colour and so did the top of his ears.

"Thanks I guess." He smiled weakly. "Look I am really sorry about yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you," he offered.

"You know I am a girl?" he nodded, "and that I own _at least_ two of everything." He shrugged as he relaxed a little from his tense state.

"Well I figured that out, "He laughed, "But I still feel guilty."

"What do you propose…Matt?" I asked as I dragged the foreign name on my tongue.

"Well I have football training tomorrow… so if you come and watch, I'll take you out for dinner afterwards?" he suggested.

"It sounds like a date," I stated with a grin which he immediately shook his head to.

"No, considered it a friendship welcoming… Besides Tyler has his eyes on you anyway, he called dibs," Matt said, irritation was hidden deep within his voice, but I could easily fish it out.

"_Dibs?_ I am not property."

"Welcome to America," he groaned.

"Tyler and me?" I pointed between us, "No chance… I don't do arrogant," I laughed, which he joined into. Tyler stared daggers at him from the distance and I could see him signaling for a back off, causing anger to rise in me.

"Yeah, he won't like that."

"Shits and Gigs," I shrugged plainly, "You know instead of taking me out, you should come round and I'll cook"

"You cook?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's cool. I usually just order pizza."

"I can make that too- _Classic Italian_."

"What so you're like Gordon Ramsey?"

"He can't cook to save his life!" I exclaimed. He laughed at me, shaking his head in disbelief. We talked a little more and Matt turned out even cuter than I thought from close up. My phone rang, interrupting our deep conversation.

"Sorry, may I take this call?" I asked, he nodded with a reassuring smile and I answered the phone. "Isabelle speaking," I answered, the irritation was laced clearly in my voice.

"Mother, it's me," Benjamin said.

"And where have you been, _Mr. Ditcher_?" I fumed at him.

"Chill, I went with Uncle Stefan. He's cool."

"Don't tell me to 'Chill'. Next time when I say stay together- stay together!" I hissed as I ended the call, dumping the phone harshly in the bag. Matt's eyes were wide, now he'd seen my angry side and was probably thinking I was a lunatic. _'Great going Isabelle' _I thought.

"Wow!" He finally managed to say after a long silence shared between us.

"Family," I moaned as I lent on the tree, my back pressed against the rough bark.

"At least yours is still here, mine just abandoned me. I'm unwanted I guess," he whispered and gave a regretted look from the words that left his mouth. His gaze was set hard on the grass and his jaw was clenched as he ripped some from their roots, placing it in another area. My hand moved to his lap, where I placed it lightly. He flinched at my touch as he looked down at it and then met my gaze.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go on such a touchy topic," I apologized, sympathy showing in my voice. I really did pity this human and somehow I wanted to help take the lonely feeling away.

"It's ok… You know once you get used to it, it is alright," he assured with a smile.

"You know what?" I said as I dug into my bag and ribbed a page out of my book. I took a pen as well as I scribbled my number down. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." He took the paper and added it to his contacts. We spilt up to class and my phone rang again before I reached the classroom door. I sighed as I picked it up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Just checking you didn't give me a fake number," Matt's voice came from the speaker; I turned to see him at the end of the hall, he gave a wave as he ended the call. The day swiftly came to an end as students rushed out to go home. I got shoved a few times but I had quickly forgiven due to my patience. I strode past, headphones plugged in and music blasted to the optimum level. Benjamin was already there, leant against his car as he chatted with a blonde who flirted. He spotted me approaching and broke into jog to meet me half way.

"Hi," he greeted with a hug, "Please don't be mad," he begged when I didn't reply. I pushed away from him as I entered my car.

"Don't bother; I'll deal with you at home," I warned as I started the engine and began to reverse from the space and onto the drive. I didn't look back to see whether or not he was following. I paused as I rubbed my temple. A few car horns insulted my sudden stop but I made no attempt to make peace. I drove to the curve and parked my car, sitting in silence as I tried to gather my thoughts together. Satisfied truly, I took a deep breath and headed home.

On my way I passed the graveyard. A clear view of the moss that covered the peak of most headstones, where either a cross or angel was laid on top. A thought entered my mind – _would father be buried there?_ The thought pained me, but perhaps seeing him at rest would fade the guilt away, that stained long ago. Not further away, a florist caught my eye. I parked the car as I got out and walked over. The flowers boutiques were simply magnificent in the way it was weaved in some sort of rhythmic pattern, but in the end, my decision came to red and white primroses. I bought the flowers and thanked the lady before leaving. The walk to the graveyard felt like eternity but I soon found myself facing the metallic gates that the wind swung back and forth from the howling wind. My fingers wrapped firmly around the cold metal, that sent shivers down my spine as I pushed it forwards and entered. The feeling of unease circled around me from knowing I was in the presence of the dead- _but I was dead myself?_ I should be immune to it; however I never did feel the need to visit one. I began to search for his gravestone, which I guessed wouldn't take a large amount of time, considering the small size of the graveyard. As a sign or respect I disabled all my powers and only walked slowly, taking in the site. A petite church stood at the edge, paths entwined on the ground. I felt something cold run though me, causing me to shudder.

"Isabelle," the sweet voice came from behind, I turned around to face the air. Maybe I was imagining things. Suddenly an army of voice arouses the source still non-visible. _Complaints, compliments and arguments filled the air. _The different pitches and voices echoed in my mind. I fell to my knees as I pressed the palms of my hands against my ear. A hand pressed lightly on my shoulder and I seemed to relax under their familiar touch. I let my hands fall to my side as I got up and faced the person.

"F-Father?" I stuttered as I staggered back until my back met the tree. I stared, bewildered at the transparent figure that stood in front. He wore his usual vest and trousers with the long sleeved shirt underneath. He smiled warmly at me, amused at my surprise.

"Hello darling, you look better than the last time I saw you," he greeted as he motioned for me to come closer.

"But I thought you were dead…. I mean," I merely whispered, the primroses were on the floor. He didn't look offended but instead picked up the fallen flowers and handed it to me.

"You dropped these," he smiled. "Follow me, Isabelle." He gestured for me to follow him. I drifted in thought but shook it off as I followed my father down the narrow path.

"How have you been dear?" he asked, eyes locked in the distance.

"Great. I have a son now and I've finally travelled the world," I told of the memories and I could see him smile from the side. He didn't interrupt, just walked and listened until I finished. We now sat on a wooden bench, near a great headstone with an engraved name-

_Giuseppe Salvatore_

_1810-1865_

_Part of the Founders Family- Rest in Peace dear friend as you lay besides your innocent daughter Isabelle Salvatore._

I walked up to it and traced my fingers on the stone. I began to lay the primroses out. "I am grateful for what Elijah had done to you. He is a good soul," he commented.

"Yes father… he was," I replied softly as a single tear slid down from how much I'd missed my friend.

"Tell me, Isabelle," he began, "Is that why you left… because of your son?" he asked gradually. I nodded, trying to hold the tears that swelled my eyes. "I wish you'd told me dear. Saved me all the mourning," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would shame you and…" I trailed.

"I love you too much to think of my dear child…" my muffled whimpers cut him off and I could sense him walk behind because of the dried leaves, which made crisp noise under his feet. He knelt down beside me as he cradled my trembled form in his arms. Even though transparent I could feel the familiar warmth that radiated in me.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Yes."

"And how is it I can see you?" I turned to face him, curious of the reasoning behind.

"You could see ghosts from when you were 4," he laughed at the memory. "I think it is more a gift than a curse," he added quietly. I felt drowsy all of a sudden, my head pounded aggressively and my eyes rolled back as my eyelids shut into darkness.

_I ran and ran, through the white covered grass. My feet made prints as they moved deeper and deeper. My cheeks reddened, so did the tip of my nose from the cold surroundings. I must have not seen the low branch hidden beneath as I tripped. My knee was grazed and I sniffled before wailing for my father, from the pain._

_"Isabelle, my child, I warned you not to run," Father told off as he picked me up and patted my back._

_"I'm sorry, Papa," I cried. He lifted me down and rubbed my knee before kissing my head._

_"It's ok." He assured gently. "Damon! Damon!" he called. The sound of crushed snow nears and now an 11 year old Damon rushed to his father's side, cheeks as red as mine._

_"Yes, Father?" he asked._

_"Take your sister back in," he ordered._

_"But Stefan is going to win," he moaned. They began to argue and I found the opportunity to escape. I found myself on the brim of the woods, but I dare enter from the monsters that lurked around inside. Something caught my eye, a flash of white and it was gone._

_"Hello?" I said and cries began to emerge from inside. I walked in, listening for the sound until I saw the little girl sat on top of a log. Her hands covered her small face and her fragile figure was slumped forward. "What is the matter?" I asked softly. The cries stopped and she turned to my direction. Her long, blonde hair fell against her pale face and her eyes were hollow. The sight frightened me and I stepped back but stopped as I saw the tear that slipped down._

_"You can see me?" she asked as if ashamed of herself._

_"Well yes, you're standing in front of me. Is that wrong?"_

_"No, it is just you are the only one from the humans."_

_"Humans? What do you mean?" I asked, clueless of the sense she was making._

_"Nothing." She took a step forward and I froze in my place. "No one wants to play with me and I feel so… lonely." She took another step until she was merely inches away from me. I could feel her breathe as it edged my skin. "Will you play with me?" she titled her head, awaiting my reply. I swallowed hard the lump that formed in my throat._

_"I-" I began but was cut off from the sound of Damon's voice as he called my name._

_"Are you going now?" Sadness filled both her body and voice._

_"Yes," I replied flatly. My feet moved to leave but she reached out and gripped my wrist tightly._

_"Please don't go," she pleaded._

_"I'll come back," I assured hesitantly. Her eyes darkened until they were black and her mouth opened to show the set of sharp, pointed teeth._

_"That what they all say, but the never do."_

_"Isabelle, Isabelle," Damon called once more as he spotted me frozen and ran to me, also running through the girl as he held me in an embrace. The girl moved sadly, her dark side dying down and leaving the lonely part to become visible. She now stood silently behind a tree, hiding as she watched me and my brother._

_"What are you doing?" I yelled. He gave me an odd look as if I were turning insane._

_"I don't understand!" he scratched his head._

_"You just ran into her!"_

_"Her?" I pointed behind to which he followed, but only creased his eyebrows as he searched. He saw nothing. "We are leaving." He hauled me up over his shoulder before I had the chance to argue. I stopped struggling and relaxed my muscles. I waved to the girl for a last time and she waved back, fading as every second slipped by until there was not a single bit left of her._

_"You are crazy, sister," he mumbled to himself._

Hands gripped my shoulders as they shook me firmly. I jolted upwards in a sitting position to find I was laid on the dirty earth. Tears streamed down my face, only this time they burned and felt thicker as they left my eyes. A wrist was pressed to my lips and I sucked on the blood a little, now feeling the healing affects taking place.

"Stop crying," Damon ordered.

"Why?" I asked puzzled as I turned his direction. He cupped my face with his hands and wiped away the tears that stained red.

"It's blood. You're crying blood," he warned as he helped me up.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head from where I must have banged it. I winced in pain as my weight pressured on my standing feet.

"You didn't come home, Benjamin called me and I found your car here," he explained as he put my arm around him for support and helped me walk along with his long strides. I glanced around to see the night skies.

"How long was I gone?"

"A few hours," he replied before picking me up as he whizzed through the cemetery and to my car. Gently he put me in the passenger seat, securing the seatbelt before moving to the drivers. "What were you thinking going in and sleeping, are you crazy!" he glanced at me before returning his gaze to the road.

"I just wanted to put some flowers on father's grave and passed out. That's all, nothing major!" I mumbled.

"Really?Because it is normal for people passing out in graveyards," he answered sarcastically.

"Don't make me the bad guy in th-" he stopped the car in the middle of the road suddenly and ran his hand through his raven hair.

"You saw him didn't you?" I turned away to gaze out the window. "Look at me Isabelle, don't lie." He warned.

"Yes and?"

"He tried to kill you."

"And why would he that, Damon? I am his daughter"

"Was… he doesn't care anymore Isabelle. You're a vampire and that means you're the enemy."

"But he didn't say anything, he was polite as usual. How could you accuse Father of such a thing?" I said angrily, my fists clenched tightly.

"When I and Stefan were turned he tried to kill us. He had it in his mind his children were all dead," he calmed his voice in an attempt for me to level with it. "The man went insane," he added.

"Just like me when I saw that girl?" I remembered and he frowned in confusion.

"You saw ghosts; I didn't want to encourage you. They only ever appear on unfinished business." He started the car as he drove me back home. He parked the car in the drive and I could see Benjamin's car already there. We sat in silence until I had the guts to speak up.

"What if he comes again? What shall I do?"

"Just don't go near the graveyard, ghosts usually stay where they are buried." I nodded before I opened the car door, but Damon was already there to help me out. "Take the day off; you need to recover a little." A cry escaped my mouth and Damon held me securely as I wept in chest.

"Did you kill him then?" I whispered once my tears dried out.

"Stefan did."

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the four reviewers: BambamCullen winxgirl1997 , Sherry and des. Thanks again to Alison for her amazing edits and to my dear friend Jordann who without I wouldn't continue. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 is on its way! Until then my Lovelies...**_


	6. A new chapter

Today I hoped to be a little exciting… well for the first half of the morning anyway. I called in some spa pampers to massage me first thing. I didn't really need it, but it was more to busy myself than relax. I now sat in my bath robe, my hair twisted up in a thin towel to keep it from falling. I couldn't see due to the cucumbers that covered my eyes and the mask that wrapped around my face, banning me from twitching for even the slightest second.

"Bye, Isabelle, enjoy your day," Benjamin called as he left the house, careful not to mention me as his mother for the people near to question.

"Enjoy school," I yelled back before I relaxed to my previous form. My hands were massaged and my nails coated a black colour as I required. The muscles relaxed inside as the human rubbed their fingers in a soothing pattern.

"You like this, Senorita?" the old Spanish woman asked. She looked average as her jet black hair was tied in a tight bun that showed off her natural tan on her oval face.

"Sí, gracias. I see you're using the traditional method," I commented politely as I observed carefully how she managed to do it. Her eyebrows arched up, shocked at my knowing.

"Yes it is. Are you from Spain?" she asked, multitasking.

"No… however I did live there for two years," I replied smoothly. That seemed to have silence her as she hummed inwardly with the soft music in the background.

"Emanuel!" she hissed suddenly. "Get the oil," she demanded. The man shakily moved to rummage in the white suitcase until he got the vase of oil out. She poured the oil between her experienced hands before moving them to my bare back.

"I say, Senorita" she began as he hit the side of her hands up and down, "Are you a model? Because your skin looks very healthy and smooth." I chuckled in response, amused of the human's curiosity.

"I did a little modeling, but it wasn't for me," I said, trying to end the conversation. People minded their own business back then. But now! I swear they would do anything to unravel any little secret that may make you in anyway fragile. Especially the papers in the lies they bathed in, just for seeking the attention of the public's eye- Ridiculous. The lady finished her work and I paid them both a generous amount before they left. I sighed from relief as I shut the door behind me. No more talking.

The house was silent, and only the extractor could be heard from the wind that banged on it lightly. I ran the bath upstairs, steam rising up from the warmth of the water, which condensed the tiles and glass near. I sprinkled some lavender and rose petals that floated on the surface and swirled around from the ripple, which formed when my finger touched the water. Slowly I got in, sighing as the warmth ran through me. The water reached my neck and only my head showed along with the tip of my shoulders. My eyes closed as my mind cleared from any thought, but I only seemed to drift off.

The room was dark and cold, only small windows seep the light through. My vision adjusted as I realized it was an old warehouse and my attention was taken by the four coffins that circled around me. They suddenly opened and the bodies beneath revealed. The faces I couldn't identify until I laid my eyes on the last one. He looked weird in peace, his face relaxed than its usual smirk and snarl. The dark brown orbs lay hidden beneath the shut lids and dark hair that was smooth. A dagger stuck upwards from his heart. Dead, as I had assumed.

"…Kol?" I spoke aloud, not sure if what I was seeing was a hallucination. I walked over to the coffin, but as I got there I realized I walked to the wrong one; One of the others. My heart raced as I looked at the body and I ached to touch it. This was a man with soft blonde locks and fair skin. He too looked peaceful and I found my hand move automatically to caress his cheek. The feeling was mutual for some reason and I continued doing so until his eyes began to flutter open and I was met with a bright blue.

The phone vibrated on the bath tub, waking me up from my dream? How obscure for such a dream to occur – or was it a vision? I couldn't tell them apart now as they were all too similar. I groaned as I sat up and wiped my hands on the towel before I picked up the phone. The screen flashed with the name –Matt. I slid my fingers across the screen to answer and held the speaker to my ear.

"Hi, Matt," I answered.

"Hey… how are you?" he asked causally.

"I'm fine, I am just a little stressed that's all."

"Well that's good… I mean you're not hurt or…." His voice trailed and I heard him curse under his breathe for his pauses.

"No, no, no. Don't worry over me," I said as a yawn escaped.

"I'm so sorry I just woke you up from your sleep?" he apologized.

"Relax, Matt. I will see you in training," I smiled to myself as I played with a petal. "You're still coming over to dinner, right?"

"Sure, if that's ok?"

"Yes, now go back to class, I know it's not lunch," I warned teasingly in which he laughed before ending the call. I finally decided to leave the bath and draped a towel around my body before I left to my room. A raven was sat on my window sill, pecking at its spread wing. I walked over and held my index finger out in which it obediently walked on and sat still as it locked eyes with mine.

"Now how did you get in?" I questioned inwardly as I stroked the birds back. The windows flapped open and a gush of wind rushed by before the windows shut firmly with a loud bang.

"You like my bird?" Damon said from behind. I shook my head in disbelief, 'of course, the raven was there when I moved in'.

"Pretty creature wouldn't you say?" I opened the window and let the bird fly away.

"What makes you say that?" I turned to see him laid on my bed, legs crossed as he held my book.

"Well they represent death…which means ravens represent vampires. But I think they should represent resurrection, it seems more …appropriate," I commented whilst in deep thought before I shrugged and walked to my wardrobe to reveal the absurd amount of clothing that hung from the railing.

"The Hunger Games…Is it about vampires?" Damon asked and I could see him rotate the book in curiosity. I chuckled at his guess.

"Does everything have to be about vampires?"

"We're trendy," he pointed out.

"No, it is actually intriguing to read." I looked through my clothes, still not finding something suitable for today. "You can borrow it if you like, but if I see a single crease, be prepared to see a stake flying your way," I warned.

"Feisty!" he said as he shook his hands in the air. "Don't worry, sister I will guard it with my life," he promised with a wink. A sly grin now sat on his face and I only glared at him dangerously.

"Well at least haven't read Twilight!" I sighed.

"Yes I have… is Edward gay or something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because he sparkles, not a good touch for a man, I agree, brother."

"I know imagine that, vampires sparkling. The werewolves will just make us a laughing stock." He shivered at the thought as he shook it away.

"Yes, but we would have something against them," I added.

"We do?" he rushed forward at inhuman speed so he was only a few centimeters away.

"We aren't pedophiles because they imprint on new born babies!"

"That is… very disturbing." Damon scrunched his nose up as though there was a foul smell lingering in the air. "But a very good comeback, I must say," he grinned and pecked my cheek before he left the house.

"Boys," I muttered as I resumed looking. A pair of tight, light denim jeans caught my eye and I decided to add a long sleeved white blouse with black poker dots scattered all over. I blow dried my hair and pinned it back with grips leaving only to curly strands at the front. I put on my soft slippers and went downstairs to start on dinner. I took out an old recipe book and blew over it to rid it from any dust. This book was over a century years old; I remembered creating it after I turned and adding any recipes that I thought were delicious and useful. It was something to remind me I could still live a human life. I searched the contents, my fingers moving down until it stopped at- Italy 1899-1904 Mario Capelle. I flicked through the pages until I found the pizza recipe, classic Italian.

The ingredients were all laid out on the kitchen counter, and I started inserting them one by one to make the dough. After that I kneaded the dough with my knuckles and shaped it into a ball before covering it for it to set. The memories of the time in Italy flooded as I set the bowl aside.

1900 -Italy

The heat of the kitchen spread rapidly as the ovens all lit for the day's hard work. Mario rushed in twirling the end of his mustache on his finger. A chef hat was placed on his head and a white apron wrapped around his large body.

"Isabelle, forgive my foolish staff. What is it that you and maestro Elijah require today?" he asked, the thick Italian accent sat on the brim of his tongue.

"Well Mario, it is more of what I need," I said, an Italian accent slipping my tongue. "Could I perhaps buy another lesson, a new recipe would be good," I suggested with a sweet smile.

"Of course anything" he said. I walked over and took a seat at the table where all the servants ate. I took my aging book and opened to a fresh page.

"I want to learn how to make what you presented to I and my husband last nice… The one with the tomato sauce?" I ushered for his help in remembrance.

"Argh the pizza, yes it seems it is trending in all of Italy," he mumbled as he rummaged in the book shelf. "Maestro Elijah has approved right, I fear I may be told off if caught," he said hesitantly as he remembered the last time we did this.

"I have reasoned with Elijah and I have his word he won't bother us again," I assured as I dipped my feathered pen in the ink and brought it to the paper, waiting for his first instructions.

"Let us get started," he said as he dipped his hands in flour sack and clapped them in the air, creating white powder to glide around looking like mist.

I snapped out of my flashback as I glanced at the time – 15:00. Upstairs I applied some clear lip gloss and some blush to my cheek. My eye lashes were dark enough to not be in need of mascara and only comb them with a brush to separate them from one another. I tucked my blouse in my jeans and slipped out my comfortable slippers and into some cream angle boots. Once more, I checked my reflection in the full length mirror, adding a pair of Chanel sun glasses on my head before I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and left for my car in a flash. I was starting to grow a liking to the predictable weather, no need to bring extra pairs of clothes in case it turned cold as it did in England.

Once I arrived at the school, half the students had already left. I took my phone out and rang Benjamin's phone.

"Hello, Mother," he answered.

"Benjamin, dear are you home?"

"No, I am staying at school for football practice," he boasted teasingly.

"Oh really? Well that is a coincidence, where about is it? Because I am at the school as we speak," I asked.

"Well just go straight ahead and park your car like yesterday. You should be able to find us on the fields," he guided.

"Thanks darling, I'll see you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and placed it back in my bag as parked the car. I pulled the sun glasses down and waited whilst playing with my silver locket; the smooth surface cool as usual. Not long after I exited my vehicle and strode over with my bag that dangled from my arm. The hallway was quiet and my footsteps echoed off the floor and bounced off the walls. I could hear the mutters of humans nearby from my hearing and I followed the sound to which lead to the changing rooms. A few boys left in their sport uniform, sending a wink my way at the same time.

"Immature kids!" I mumbled as I swung the door open and entered, engulfed in the steam that soon faded away. "Benjamin," I called as I passed through the half undressed boys, who looked shocked at my appearance. I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me to the side.

"Isabelle, what are you doing in the changing rooms?" Benjamin hissed as he ran his hands through his hair, only wearing trousers.

"Oh there you are. Don't look so embarrassed I have seen you like that before," I pointed out.

"Yes but everyone else," he gestured with his hands and followed to see the sea of eyes that stared.

"Sorry everyone," I apologized, "Just needed something that's all." I smiled sweetly as I patted Benjamin's back and left with a smirk. I headed outside to the fields where a few were training. Stefan stood, warming up even though he didn't wear any sport uniform.

"Stefan," I yelled from the distance. He turned and smiled as he spotted me. I went over to him as he stood alone. "Why are you training hard?" I asked.

"Going to see if I can get the team since my nephew could."

"You will defiantly get in. Anyway, I thought it was football not rugby," I said as I pointed to one of the guys that ran with the rugby ball.

"Yeah it is 'American Football'," he corrected with a smug look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, don't think so high of yourself brother, I was just testing your knowledge," I shot back. He crossed his large arms over his chest and he hovered over me.

"Really and how is that going for you, sister?"

"Pretty well, thank you for asking," I smirked. "However it seems I learn new things about you," I added quietly, resulting in his facial expressions to completely change to serious.

"How so?" he questioned, his tone dropping to a hushed whisper.

"I forgot to ask you of Father," I replied slowly as I eyed his face carefully. He tensed and his jaw clenched. 'Got you Stefan', I thought.

"No point you already know," he stated.

"How can you tell?"

"You're my sister, I know you inside out, even if I hadn't seen you for a century. You haven't changed," he said with a sad smile.

"Are you not denying then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No and I know you hate me now, but I had to Isabelle…" I cut him off with my hand.

"Because of Katherine?" I pressed the question, my anger building up.

"Listen to me. Katherine was a manipulative bitch-"

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered under my breath.

"Hush a minute," he said, "whatever happened in the past you need to try and forgive and forget."

"How can I forgive her, she is in no way deserving of even my pity Stefan. You still love her, is that why you are dating Elena? Shame on you, brother, I thought you'd know better," I told, ashamed of his actions.

"That is false. She is different, Isabelle, how can you accuse me like that!" he asked shocked. I could sense the presence of Elena behind me.

"Stefan, are you ok?" she asked hesitantly and I could feel the worry that washed over her body.

"Yeah Elena, I'm fine," he replied as he pressed his lips to hers before leaving. She looked behind and her eyes followed him till he vanished from sight. She turned to me and stared daggers at me.

"Are you another jealous ex… why can't you all just leave him alone? Can't you see he is perfectly happy with me or without you?" she pointed disgusted at me. She found it hard to talk but I stood quietly, waiting for her to finish her rant. "I mean he was so happy and now you turned up and made him not so happy."

"Stefan is like that," I shrugged.

"No he isn't." She defended.

"Excuse me," I began a hand on my chest. "I have seen his little tantrum many times, I would know better."

"Stop acting like you're better for him when you are clearly not," she glared. This was so amusing; I couldn't believe she thought me to be one of Stefan's exes. But I played along for the humor.

"Bitch please," I sighed as I went to leave but she grabbed my arm. 'Big mistake', I thought. I pushed her up against the tree, my hand wrapped around her neck. If I only squeezed a little tighter I could break her oxygen supply but I decided not to, for Stefan's sake. However, her identical looks to Katherine made me think opposite.

"I would be careful, Elena. You don't want to make enemies with me if you know what is good for you, dear," I threatened as I let her go from the vervain that burned my skin. She fell to the ground with a moan of pain. Stefan must have given her the vervain to wear. I straightened my blouse and brushed any dust from my jeans before I headed to where they were training.

Benjamin wasn't bad considering he had just started the sport. He chatted with a few of the players as they waited for the coach to arrive. I stood at the side of the pitch watching and heard the footsteps nearing but I pretended to not notice.

"Hey," Matt greeted. I turned to face him.

"Matt," I smiled as I gave a quick hug in which surprised him in the way his heart beat fastened.

"You look great," he complimented as he looked me up and down.

"Thank you," I said and looked at him when he didn't speak. He was staring at something behind and I followed his gaze to see Stefan and Elena. "Your ex?" I asked. He shook his head to wake himself from his deep thoughts and looked back at me.

"What… Oh yeah," he answered. I could see a mixture of feelings: Jealousy, hurt, sadness and it all angered me.

"Did she break your heart?" I gradually questioned as I stared at Elena.

"Well not really… I mean she didn't mean too I guess," he shrugged in response.

"Oh you're too nice," I chuckled. "Listen. Stefan doesn't mean to cause this you know… He is an idiot yes, but he means no harm."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he is my brother. If you want to humiliate him I can help you in that stuff. I'm like his little video dairy if you like," I said innocently in which he arched his eyebrows in surprise and was about to reply when he was cut off.

"Hey Matt, want me to throw a ball at him?" Tyler asked with a sinister smile.

"No Tyler, don't," he warned.

"Actually Tyler, may I have the honors in doing so?" I asked as I mirrored his smile.

"But you won't get it," he complained as he handed me the ball. I muttered a spell under my breath so Stefan wouldn't be able to hear us or the ball coming.

"Trust me, he won't know what hit him," I assured. Tyler crossed his arms against his chest, smugly waiting for my failure. "Just hold my bag Matt, please," I said as I passed my bag over to him. I took a step backwards, and leaned back before I threw the ball with force in the air. It hit Stefan in the head, making him stagger forwards a little from the surprise. He turned calmly, eyes wide from as to where the ball came from.

"Bulls eye!" I cheered and I slapped Tyler's hand for a high- five.

"I don't know how, but that was awesome," he commented and shook his head in disbelief. Matt just stood silently and gestured with his head of Stefan approaching.

"Isabelle," Stefan coolly said, "I think this is yours." He shoved the ball to me.

"Oh come on Stefan, it was joke man," Matt butted in, the peacemaker to the rescue. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Forgive and forget," I pouted, repeating his words to him and he grimaced slightly.

"Are you apologizing, that is a first," he smiled, his frown disappearing.

"I will let you decide." I patted his cheek before taking a seat on the bench. The players trained and were now playing a match against one another. I noticed someone walking through the pitch, whilst a player ran towards them, unaware of their presence. I was about to call for them to move when the player ran through them. Their features became clearer and their outline sharpened as they near the brink of the grass. It was the girl that served me in the grill; her hair hung loosely and her clothes looked tattered. She locked eyes with mine and seemed surprised when I gave a brisk wave, offering a seat beside me. Her hand wiped hers eyes and she looked to be crying.

"Y-you can see me?" She stuttered as she looked into the distance.

"Yeah, I ordered a coffee remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled. "Sorry about that," she chuckled in addition, making me smile myself.

"So what is the problem?" I asked. She sniffled as a tear slid down. I took a tissue out of my bag and handed it to her. She accepted and was grateful as she mouthed a thank you.

"I'm dead."

"Well, I figured that out," I smiled as I patted her back.

"No, it's just I didn't want to die this way… or at least not lie to my brother," she merely whispered that I had to use my vampire hearing sense to hear her.

"Your brother doesn't know you're dead?" I asked, curious as to why not.

"No, that is why I cannot rest in peace. Until he knows I cannot leave this world."

"What is your name, child?"

"Vicki…" she spoke silently as the wind swayed her ash brown her. Her blue eyes swelled with tears and she covered her face in order to prevent them. But she just whimpered and I held her tight.

"I think I may have a spell to help, maybe let your brother see you if that would help," I offered. She looked up and nodded gratefully.

"You're a witch?" she asked.

"Half and I'm a vampire also." Her smile weakened and she furrowed her eyebrows together, "Just come by in a few days so I have time to check in the Grimoire." She smiled before fading into the air just like the girl in the woods. Training ended and the players went to take a shower before heading home. I left to my car and leaned against it, waiting for Matt.

"Hey, Mother." Benjamin hugged me from the side and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked as he ruffled his wet hair, spraying me a little.

"Matt, he is coming over for dinner," I simply replied.

"That's good because I didn't want you to be alone," he sighed in relief.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well Uncle Damon has offered to take me hunting with him." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful ok?" he nodded before entering his car and waved as he left. The time passed and I waited until Matt came out, a sports bag draped across his chest. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and he too shook it wildly. It was quite amusing to watch. He stopped in his path as Tyler shouted his name and I couldn't help but eavesdrop into the conversation.

"Why are you rushing dude, I'm the driver," Tyler chuckled as he walked alongside him. Matt took the towel around his neck and dried his hair.

"I kind of got another ride," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he gestured towards me and I gave a little wave. "She came all the way here to give you a ride!" he exclaimed.

"No I'm going over for dinner, and I don't know where her house is…" he trailed off, unaware of what to say next.

"I thought you were my friend man, I had your back and now this," Tyler opened his arms wide, shaking from the anger inside of him. I decided that was my cue. I ran over quickly, making sure it wasn't too fast.

"I am its-" I cut Matt off.

"Hey Tyler, is there something the matter I should know of?" I asked with a smile.

"No," he grunted.

"So I see there is no problem for Matthew to have other friends?"

"No," he looked to the ground.

"Listen you're really good looking and nice … But I'm not straight," I warned and he immediately turned a red colour and ran off.

"See you later, Matt." This seemed to have put him off. Matt turned to face me giving me a questioning look as we walked to the car. He paused at the door.

"Don't tell me you're not coming now because I'm bi," I teased as I got in. He followed not long after and frowned at me.

"I'm not against it, but are you actually bi?" I laughed in response and he raised his eyebrow as I reversed.

"No… I'm not," I replied calmly, I can see him sigh with relief, "It was just for Tyler to back off, I hope I didn't come on too strong." He laughed along with me.

"What if he finds out you're not?"

"He is keeping his distance from now on; I don't think it will be easy for him to find out." The calculations I made of him coming near were very slim. The journey was filled with a comforting silence which is broken from the radio. Matt tuned it to the station he liked as we listened; it was some sort of country music which was a little catchy. My hand moved to the radio and tuned it to another station where One Direction was playing.

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.

"Sorry, I hate One Direction," he turned it back to the previous station.

"Good, because I don't like them either," I replied happily as I rummaged in the CD pile in the door pocket. "Here put this on," I handed the CD whilst my eyes were still fixed on the road.

"Imagine Dragons… Good taste."

"I like Radioactive. Track number…"

"3," Matt finished my sentence with a smile as he inserted the CD and pressed the play button. The music began quiet but erupted as the first verse came on and I started to sing along.

I'm waking up to ash and dust,

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,

I'm breathing in, the chemicals.

I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus.

This is it, the apocalypse, whoa.

Soon enough Matt joined in with the chorus:

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.

Enough to make my systems blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.

Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.

By the end of the song we were at my house and I parked the car.

"Nice house, it's very big," he commented as he got out and shut his door.

"Yes, it was rather Benjamin's idea. I would rather settle in a small cottage." I pushed my key in the key hole and turned until the lock made a sound. "Come on in," I gestured as I opened the door and walked inside. Matt followed in and took in the design of the house, shocked he dropped on the sofa and glanced around like a lost puppy.

"Help yourself to anything, my house is yours," I said as I went into the kitchen to take the dough out. I could hear him walk upstairs, looking around. I shook my head as I began to roll the dough out and separate it into two. I took the dishes out and toppings as I chopped the tomatoes and put into the saucepan, adding herbs and spices. The kitchen was soon filled with the aroma of the sauce which was a mixture of sweet and sour. I was too concentrated and didn't hear Matt approach from behind as his hands caught my waist.

"Got ya," he breathed down my neck; the warmth of his breath causing my stomach to flutter. "Smells good," he said as he moved to the side and observed as I placed the sauce on the dough.

"I forgot to ask for your favorite topping," I whined in frustration.

"I will have what you're having," he shrugged.

"Come on there has to be something." He shook his head briefly. I pouted and gave him my puppy eyes. "Please," I begged as I batted my lashes.

"Don't do that, your looks are killing me," he covered his eyes, mockingly hurt.

"I am the great Medusa, one look and you shall turn to stone," I hissed playfully as I walked towards him. He backed off until his back met the fridge.

"Oh I think I am going to have to look." He peeked through his fingers and brushed them off and cupped his face with my hands.

"You have to look now!" I teased, not noticing how intimate we were. He chuckled along until he stopped as his blue orbs met mine and held them there. I was lost in a sea of blue and felt a heat sensation swarm inside me from the hand he moved on my cheek. I looked at where his hands were and then back up to his eyes. Slowly, he leaned in as he rubbed my jaw line with his thumb gently until his lips pressed with mine ever so gently. He pulled back, but rested his forehead against mine.

"I needed that," he whispered in a husky voice as he looked down at me and pressed his lips against mine, but with more aggression and passion. A moan escaped his lips as his arms slid down to my waist grinding me against his body and my hands wrapped around his neck. Fire was burning inside and I couldn't help but endure myself in the pleasure.

"I hope I am not interrupting something!"

**_A/N: I would like to thank winxgirl1997 , BambamCullen and Sherry. Your support is very valued to me. Jesus guys this is 5,000 words long... what have you done to me! Anyway thanks to Alison my Editor who is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G... and a massive thanks to Jordann. (I hope you're happy) Until then my Lovelies_**


	7. Unexpected

I groaned in frustration as I pulled back, the heat still lingered on my lips and soon turned back to normal. Matt leaned to my side as he whispered, biting the on the top of my earlobe gently.

"Don't worry," I smiled and turned away to see Damon leaned against the wooden door frame; a grin was formed on his lips and was as wide as eternity by the looks of it.

"Ever heard of something called privacy?" I glared as I sprinkled some toppings the dough and placed the trays in the oven. Damon shrugged as he walked in, eyeing Matt carefully, who was doing the same.

"Ever heard of a room, sister?" Damon smirked as he patted my back. "There, there. It's ok to be embarrassed," he assured slyly.

"I thought you would be out for longer with Benjamin-"

"Fast learner," he whispered. I nodded briefly as I washed my hands in the sink.

"So are you joining us for dinner then?" I asked.

"Oh please. See how bad you are," Damon cooed. The awkwardness was unbearable and I could see Matt move nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck constantly.

"Erm… I'm just going to…" Matt's voice trailed, he left the kitchen after I gave him a reassuring smile. Damon stared at him until he was gone out of sight. His icy eyes held mine.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow, testing me with patience.

"Do you think Benjamin would mind?" I asked hesitantly as I leaned on the counter, rubbing my temple. He frowned and walked closer to me before he engulfed me in an embrace. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"No, I don't see why not," he replied softly as he rubbed the small of my back. "But I will hurt him badly if he hurts you." I could feel him tense as he made the threat but I only chuckled and pulled back.

"You are so amusing," I commented as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Damon gave me a questioning look before he shrugged and caught the bag I threw over.

"I'm not joking," he mused as he poked a straw through and gulped a mouthful before he sighed with relief. "I've never seen you hurt and I would like to keep it that way," he winked as he raised his blood bag in the air and then rushed upstairs, out of sight. A sudden shiver travelled through my spine and I went over to shut the wide open window. Outside was dark, and my reflection was mirrored on the large glass. A bright white colour over washed my eyes as a beam of light erupted out at different angles like an explosion.

_"Tell me the whereabouts of the Doppelganger," a voice bellowed from above in the darkness. I let out a moan of pain as I opened my eyes to reveal myself laid on a cold tiled floor. Sluggishly, I got up with the little strength I had, using the table beside for support. My eyes squinted to adjust to the dim lighting in the room as I scanned my surroundings. To my right was a rectangular bookshelf that was nailed to the wall, only a few books were stacked; the rest were scattered all over the floor either ripped or opened. The chairs were broken, probably tossed from a close distance. I staggered forward as I began to walk, feeling like a drunk. The room's image split in two and blurred. The sounds of shouts come from one of the rooms and I used my hearing sense to filter the source. I peeked through the open door and the two images combined into one, the blurred lines turned to sharp as did the two blobs of black. This was a bedroom and it was turned over like the previous room. A middle aged man was pinned to the wall near the dresser as he clutched the hands that wrapped tightly around his throat. The other was the same person I had seen in the coffin, but his calm features had turned into a snarl as his fangs extended, which triggered the fear in the man's watering eyes._

_"Please, I beg of you," the man pleaded between gasps of air._

_"Well if you tell me where she is and the moonstone, I may…reconsider," he simply offered with a devilish grin. I found myself nearing the scene, taking a closer look of what was happening. "Besides no one is here to witness your tragic death, I see why I should not just kill you" he shrugged as he glanced around the room and back at the man. He can't see me? I looked down at my hand which was visible, but as I looked into the mirror I saw nothing but the background behind._

_"I told you I do not know of what you speak of."_

_"You're lying, I can hear your heart beat quicken," he said impatiently, the blue of his eyes turned an amber then black, and before another word could escape the man's lips, the vampire bit into his throat and drained him, dropping the dead body to the floor. He sighed in satisfaction as he wiped the excess blood that dripped from his lips with the back of his palm. The lights flickered above and soon blacked out as the door swung shut, creating a loud thud. A gush of air raced passed me as I tried to move but struggled as hands wrapped around my throat and pinned me to the brick wall behind._

_"Let me go" I gasped, gripping the cold hands against my skin. The moonlight shone through the window, which outlined their body and made their blue eyes glisten. He tilted his head to the side as he frowned deeply at me, his lips in a firm, tight line._

_"Isabelle?" He breathed as he neared me and dropped his hand that grasped at my neck. My eyes widened from the mentioning of my name. His hand now moved to my cheek and he held it there as his eyes locked with mine. "Is it really you, love?" he muttered._

The music roared from the living room, almost shattering the barrier of my ear drum. I was looking at the ground and looked up to see my reflection again. My hand light rubbed against my cheek and it still felt cold from where the vampire had touched it. The smell of the pizza in the oven startled me from my daze and I snapped out as I reached down and took the trays out. My hands ware bare and so the tray burned but I made no attempt to prevent it. I placed the pizza into the plates and grabbed some extra plates and cutlery as well as cups. In a second I was in the dining room and I began to lay everything out before I rushed back to get the drinks and salad.

"_A yeah yeah, I love that sound_," Damon sang from the living room as I approached. He and Benjamin danced on the table whilst Matt looked a little freaked out but had a smile on his face.

"Damon, Benjamin that is Mahogany!" I shouted in order for my voice to be heard over the music. They continued to dance, ignoring me and jumped off when the music came to the chorus.

"_Mama do the hump, Mama do the hump hump_-" They sang in unison and stopped when I switched it off before they could show off any more of their embarrassing moves. "What you did you do that for?" Damon moaned.

"You're embarrassing me, we have a guest Damon." I pointed to Matt. "Please behave," I added with a little plead in my voice. "Dinner is ready anyway." Damon started to pull faces behind my back and both Matt and Benjamin chuckled. "And stop pulling faces; you're getting more annoying than Stefan...I swear," I puffed as they followed.

"_Bon Appetite_," Damon smiled as he took a slice and devoured it in one go.

"That is French brother if you ever wondered," I commented teasingly.

"Yes I do know thank you, I did live in France," he shot back with a grin. I smiled sweetly before getting I sipped some of my drink.

"This is really good, Isabelle," Matt complimented as he politely took another slice.

"Thank you, I'm glad someone is enjoying it," I replied. Benjamin coughed in offense.

"I do have some knowledge of your talent; must I always repeat my words that you know of?" Benjamin shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course, you're not always perfect, dear," I pouted sadly.

"Not when it comes to you," he winked with a grin that mirrored his Uncle's. I was starting to see the resemblance in them both: Arrogance, cheekiness and pride, along with the dark hair; however his eyes were brighter and darker than Damon's.

"So Matt," Damon began, eyes locked on the poor boys. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" He clasped his hands together as he leaned forward in interest.

"Well… Erm…" His face began to turn pink and soon enough was a deep shade of red. "I play for the school football team and you've seen me work at the Grill," he finished in hope of no other question.

"Captain?" Damon asked and Matt nodded in response.

"I'll clear the dishes," I excused myself as I grabbed the dishes and left for the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Benjamin chipped in as he too followed behind. I ran the tap and dunked them in the soapy water, passing the dish to Benjamin who wiped it with a cloth.

"Mother?" Benjamin hummed.

"Yes, darling?"

"I think Uncle Damon is threatening your friend," he grinned as he stopped what he was doing and listened.

"It's not nice listening into-" I glanced at him and gave him a look of disapproval. "Are you kidding me?"

"You seriously need to hear this," he chuckled lightly. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I turned my hearing sense on and eavesdropped into the conversation.

_"Have you cheated on any of your past girlfriends?" Damon asked and I could feel the venom that edged his voice. "And don't lie, I know a liar from a distance," he added._

_"N-no," Matt stuttered._

_"Interesting for a football captain… now if I see even a little tear from my little sister I will personally hunt you down and kill you, understand Blondie?" he demanded more than asked._

_"Of course I understand I have a little sister too," he answered quietly._

"Your Uncle is so cruel, remind me to threaten his girlfriend if he manages to get one," I snickered, but stopped when seeing Benjamin's blank expression. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I don't like him Mother, I prefer Elijah; He is more suiting," he answered coldly. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion into what he just said. I put my hand on his shoulders to get his full attention and I locked my eyes with his.

"Darling, he was just a good friend. We both know that." I smiled weakly.

"You know that," he corrected, "You just didn't believe it, did you?"

"What?" I merely whispered.

"Don't act clueless, he loved you. You saw it and so did I, it was as clear as a crystal."

"Benjamin I-"

"No. not now," he gave weak smile before exiting the room and leaving me to stand alone. Not long after I had finished and now sat on the sofa as I played with the silver locket around my neck. The guys played on the PlayStation, shouting at the screen every time they lost a life. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, the vision I'd had haunted my thoughts. Who was he? Why did he keep appearing? My thoughts were interrupted with Matt's presence beside me as he slid into the seat next to me. His shoulder pressed against mine and he was slouched forwards, his back muscle rising as he sighed deeply.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice soft as always. I turned towards him and tucked my feet beneath me. "I mean you've been a bit quiet so I thought…" he went quiet, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine thank you," I assured with a small smile. "You know what, why don't we go upstairs?" I suggested. His face turned an immediate red and I immediately shook my head at him. "No, no. Not like that jeez…. You think I'm a slut now?"

"Why would I say that?" he said as he regained his normal colour, finally able to look up at me from his bashful state.

"Well people are more judgmental than you think," I shrugged briefly as I stood up and offered my hand, which he took as I led us both upstairs. The wooden floor creaked beneath as we headed to my room, the air feeling a little cold. I slumped on my bed as Matt observed the room, slowly sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Nice," he nodded and walked over to my large wardrobe. "Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head, gesturing for him to proceed. "Well you weren't kidding when you said you had 'at least' two of everything."

"I don't lie," I simply replied. He closed the wardrobe before returning back to where he was seated previously. "Well now that we're alone…" I started slowly and I clicked my tongue afterwards. He looked up at me surprised before he budged closer, his hand on my cheek once again as he rubbed my jawline with his thumb and leaned in, closing the gap between us until his lips brushed over mine ever so gently.

"Are you scared?" I smiled, which only triggered him to press his lips harder against mine as he pushed me back against the mattress, his hands firmly holding my waists. My skin tingled as his skin contacted mine. A moan escaped my lips from the surprise and pleasure, but he seemed to like it as his lips parted mine. The tip of his tongue trailed my lower lip before entering my mouth as it collided with my own. His heart beat quickened as he pulled back and trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone, the edge of his teeth gently scraping against my skin as if he were tempted to bite. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, and soon my fingers matted into his blonde waves. I could feel the thirst begin to conquer my mind as his pulse was too close to me. The veins begin to appear and I can't help but push him off as I covered my monstrous eyes. He looked startled and gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong, did I come on to strong?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of touching me.

"No," I said calmly, "It's just something in my eye," I assured and lifted my hands when I was sure the veins disappeared, and the colour of my iris was back to its usual hazel. "It was good; give you 10," I winked as I sat crossed legged and pecked his cheek briefly, gaining a smile. Our fingers interlaced and we both looked at them, a little shock flowing through from the touch of his skin and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. He kissed me on the lips once more before I led him out to join the others downstairs.

Later on I dropped Matt off at his house and returned back to see Damon had left. Benjamin resumed playing on the console and soon left to retire to bed, leaving me to do the same. I proceeded to the normal routine before I got ready for bed. Seating myself at the dressing table, I began to pick out the grips and settled them on the smooth surface. A wisp of air rushed by and a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up in the mirror and caught Benjamin's figure behind.

"What is it, darling?" I asked, brushing the knots in my hair out gently. He rushed to the bed and picked up a book and started reading.

"Nothing, I was wondering if I could sleep with you," Benjamin said, his eyes still fixed on the book.

"Over a hundred years old and still wants to sleep with his mummy," I teased as I walked over and sat on the bed, leaning my back against the head board.

"I thought you said I would still be a child in your eyes, Mother."

"Of course darling, I was only kidding," I cooed as I pinched his cheek slightly and then patted it.

"Good, you know how much I get scared of the dark," he joked, causing me to shake my head in disbelief. I pulled the covers up and Benjamin budged, resting his head on my shoulder as I stroked his dark hair in a soothing pattern. "Mother?"

"Yes?" I asked, still in the same position as I stared deeply at the wall.

"Can you tell me a story?" I smiled warmly and nodded. "When you were a human," he added quietly as he snuggled closer.

"Well…" I began.

_1862_

_Music filled the ball room as the bodies danced on the marble floor in rhythm with it. The lights were bright and lightened the dim space. I peeked through the door one more time before I glanced in the mirror. The maid had braided my hair in a complex way, entwining the strands one into another and leaving the rest of my curls to hang loosely on my shoulders. The corset was pulled tight as well as the soft green lace bodice. The dress was a layer of ivory satin, soft against my figure and the green chiffon drooping sleeve, leaving my shoulders bare along with the top of my breasts. A light tap on my shoulder startled me and I jumped back as I turned to face them. It was Aria; she was dressed in a red velvet dress that made her pinned, fiery hair stand out along with her sea green eyes._

_"Why you look beautiful, Isabelle," she complimented enthusiastically as usual, after giving me a quick embrace. She held my hands still as she walked back, observing the new dress I wore, made especially for the occasion and given as a gift from my dear Father._

_"So do you Aria, I do hope Father hadn't invited older gentlemen only," I grinned slyly, which she matched._

_"Older gentlemen?" she raised her eyebrow at me as if planning a murder. "We shall see I suppose," she shrugged as we both left and entered the enchanted ball room. Platters of food were laid on the long buffet table where the servants waited to serve the hungry guests._

_"I have just hunted my gentlemen," Aria yelped quietly as she pointed to a handsome young man, who only looked 2 years older than us. His dark hair matched his dark eyes and he seemed to notice our stares._

_"Good luck," I whispered back and noticed Stefan with smug look, also looking at us as he talked with our butler Jonathan. "I'll be back." I headed over to where my brother stood; he raised his wine glass in the air as I reached them both and sipped the whole liquid in one gulp._

_"What do you want?" he asked teasingly as he poked me light on the side. I chuckled from the touch earning a smile from both the boys._

_"Well Aria has her eyes on that man over there," I pointed to the man, who was now engaged in a deep conversation with Aria but I spotted his eyes loom over at me for a second._

_"Are you jealous?" My face immediately reddened and I turned quickly to find who spoke; it was Jonathan. His grey eyes stared at me in amusement and soon turned warm when he saw my annoyed face. "I-"_

_"There is Katherine, excuse me." Stefan left and walked towards Katherine who seemed to be luring Damon as well. My blood rushed around rapidly from the sight of her, she treated both my brothers like her prey, which I absolutely hated._

_"Well at least we got rid of him!" I laughed softly and Jonathan joined in. Jonathan wasn't much older than me. He was talented for his age and he did always help me when I needed it. I considered him a close friend._

_"Yeah, he was driving me insane about Katherine," he joked. "You look beautiful," he whispered, the warmth of his breath, which made the hair on the back of my neck stand._

_"Thank you Jonathan, I didn't think it suited my features." I glanced down shyly, twirling a loose strand with my finger. "Will you dance with me?"_

_"I can't, it would be against your father's belief," he muttered, "Even though I would love to," he mused happily._

_"You know I don't believe in such ridiculous thing." My hands were on my hips now from frustration._

_"Of course my Lady," he bowed before he went to leave but I tugged at his arm. He looked shocked at the contact and looked down at my hand before he locked eyes with mine. His ash brown hair was groomed to the side than its usual mess._

_"Please," I pleaded. He seemed to consider and nodded as he took my hand and led me to the middle. His hand wrapped around my waist, whilst the other held my hand. "See it's not bad," I whispered as he spun me around and returned me to his side. He knew every single move and danced with swift moves to the music. His hands were gentle and they felt like protection from the way he held me._

_"Well I haven't tried this in a while," he shrugged as he twirled me around._

_"Your better than me, I am ashamed of myself for not learning."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"You only say this to please me and my father. Drop the act Jono it's not working tonight," I warned cheekily as I patted his cheek. He seemed to be surprised from my nickname for him escaping my lips and his smile widened. We were quiet for a while, the heavy silence comforting and friendly._

_"Well, if may I comment on how radiant you look," he whispered faintly, his face merely centimeters from my neck._

_"You already said that," I pointed out, the heat still lingered in my cheeks._

_"No, you are mistaken my lady. I said beautiful, but up close radiant seems more suiting." He tensed, his eyes widened as he stared behind._

_"Jonathan, if I am not mistaking you are supposed to be serving and not entertaining," my Father's voice came from behind. "Oh and I see Isabelle is here too-"_

_"Father he was just teaching me, be a little polite would you," I interrupted, distracting my Father from Jonathan's escape to the table._

_"Never mind, I would like you to meet a special guest of mine Isabelle." Father ushered behind him the same man Aria had gone after. "This is Elijah Mikaelson, he and his brother will be staying with us for a while. I shall let you both introduce yourselves, excuse me for a minute." He had planned something I could tell from the way his eyes were excited from looking at both of us._

_"Elijah, and who may you be my fair lady?" he asked as bowed and kissed my hand. His lips were cold as they brushed against my skin._

_"Isabelle Salvatore, Sir." I smiled. His brown eyes lingered down my dress and up again until they locked with my eyes._

_"Nice dress."_

Benjamin's soft, heavy breath paused my story as I saw he was already asleep. I clapped my hands as the lights turned off and set the book aside which was clutched in his hand. I lightly kissed his forehead before I slid down the bed and slept with a protective arm around my son's body.

"Sweet dreams, darling," I whispered softly.

**_A/N: OMG… finally. Sorry for the delay I have been busy, busy , busy. Once again thanks to my lovely editor Alison, and my amazing reviewers: Sayomi-hime, winxgirl1997, Caseyrreyes , BambamCullen , Shayma xx, Guest and the one and only HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson (who happens to be my friend) Follow her stories! Until then R&R my Lovelies xxxx_**


	8. Mixed feelings

The warmth of the sun danced at the top of my bare skin, eliciting me to wake from my dreamful sleep. Benjamin must have shifted as he was sprawled across the beds' width, leaving me with only little room. But his hand clutched part of my night dress like he used to when he was a child and his head rested near my shoulder. His heavy breathing seemed to slow as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled goofily at me.

"Good morning," he yawned tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. I couldn't help it as I chuckled softly at his morning appearance; his hair was flat on one side where he had slept, the deepness of his voice and how slumped his body was.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I asked. He nodded before he collapsed on me and rested his head on my lap in an attempt to sleep more. He was half- human after all, and I guess he didn't sleep much lately and needed it. My hand moved to stroke his hair gently, urging him to sleep. "Do you want to take some time off, darling?" He made some sort of noise in agreement. "Well I need to get ready, have fun and don't let Uncle Damon play too much on that console thing," I warned.

"PS3," he corrected, his eyes still shut. I bent down and kissed his cheek before I left to the bathroom. I began to clean my teeth, rubbing the brush in a circular motion as a flick of red flashed behind me. I turned around only to see nothing. I brushed the thought away as I resumed cleaning and walked out to change for an early morning run.

A pair of three quarter, grey, tight joggers wrapped around my legs and a white vest top in which I added a navy blue jacket onto. My hair I'd tied in a tight bun and went to have a quick breakfast of a few blood bags and strawberry milkshake before I left for a jog outside. I was going out today with Alaric to do some training in the close woodlands; '_bonding time'_ he had said, which I had laughed to on the phone. I tied my white trainers and broke into a run, the music blasted from my headphones and the breeze hit my face like a softball. A few people passed, but they didn't even glance upwards. The sun heat beaded down, and the birds sung softly on the tall trees. My feet moved in a repetitive motion as I turned the street corner, to pass a few other cafes and local shops. It never did seem to rain here, strange considering autumn was nearing. My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket, and the ring tone began to play on repeat. I came to a halt as I leaned against one of the walls and took my phone out, answering it.

"Isabelle speaking."

"Hey Isabelle. It's Stefan," Stefan greeted.

"Oh what a shame, I was rather hoping for Orlando Bloom," I remarked teasingly.

"I am sorry to disappoint… but anyway I need you to come over."

"Why?" I asked as I checked the time on my wrist watch.

"Because we have a little situation," he muttered, keeping his profile low.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Elena is trying to listen in to the conversation," he sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'm just a little busy at the moment. I need to shower first then I'll be there."

"What are you doing?" he questioned and I could feel him lift his eyebrow.

"Early jog," I simply answered.

"I am not going to even ask why-" I ended the call before he could speak another word. I took a quick glimpse to see that no one was watching before I sped off home.

After having a quick shower and drying off, I pulled on a slim, green maxi skirt with a slit at the right side leg, which reached my knee. A white, vest top with ruffles running at both sides, which hugged my upper body and I wrapped a thick, light brown belt which matched the flat shoes I wore. My hair was straightened and reached the top of my abdomen; one side was pinned back whilst the other was loose. A thin line of black eyeliner is applied at the top of my eyelids as usual to make them stand out and I sprayed a bit of my Dior perfume that I had on every morning.

I rushed downstairs; the bracelets on my arm clashed and made a noise. Before leaving, I left a little note for Benjamin instructing him on where I had put his breakfast and a recipe for him to follow for his lunch. Stefan had sent a text to bring some silver, which I packed into my shoulder bag, along with some lunch. Even though the Salvatore Border house was around the corner, I didn't have any intention on walking so instead I drove in my car.

I parked the car at the drive of the house before I exited my vehicle and knocked on the solid oak. Not long after Stefan answered, his school clothes on and his hair ruffled in a messy style. I raised an eyebrow at his sense of style as I carefully observed his choice of clothing.

"What?" he finally spoke aloud.

"Your sense of fashion is terrible. We need to go emergency shopping," I added to my list. He shook his head in disbelief as he let me in.

"What about Benjamin and Damon," he mumbled to himself.

"I buy his entire wardrobe, brother; I'm not that cruel of a mother", I commented. "As for Damon, I see no area for improvement; I love his style, especially the dark leather jackets. Nice touch," I smiled briefly as I looked around.

"Why thank you sister. It's great to know Stefan sucks at something," Damon's voice broke into the room as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I gave him an embrace, before I pulled back and he laughed.

"What!" I exclaimed. He pointed behind to Stefan who looked eliminated. "Come here Stefan, we haven't missed you out," I rolled my eyes as he walked over and hugged me.

"I thought it was just you and Damon in your little gang again…trying to torment me like good old times," he mumbled in my shoulder.

"Hey, those were the best," Damon noted. I nodded in agreement.

"You two don't realise how much I've missed you, it's like so…" my voice trailed as I couldn't think of a word.

"We know. We felt it to. But it only matters now right Damon-" A low groan escaped from one of the rooms and a strong scent drifted through to the surroundings.

"T-T-There's werewolf in there?" I stuttered, blinking my eyes from the shock.

"Yup," Damon popped the 'p' as he grinned, looking towards the door.

"And you're fine with that?" I looked at Stefan, awaiting his reply.

"Damon's problem, not mine," he shrugged plainly. "When you're done tell me, because I might as well ride with you since you're here." Then he left upstairs, leaving nothing but the gush of air that died down immediately.

"Wait is he a good werewolf, or a bad one," I asked.

"Aren't they all bad?"

"No, I used to be friends with one." Damon gave me surprised look before shaking his head. "Ok, we dated for a while but it didn't work, happy?" He nodded with an arrogant smirk as he led me into the room. A human boy was sat on the sofa; he had ash brown hair and light eyes and only looked to be 15. Next to him on a chair was a man in his twenties, chained to a chair and in pain by the looks of it. I followed Damon silently as he crossed the room and faced the werewolf who was asleep. He stepped towards him and smacked him hard on the cheek, awakening him as he groaned in pain and fell backwards. I looked horrified at Damon, how cruel he'd become from his human years and how much he had changed.

"Welcome back, wolf boy," he greeted with a smirk as he lifted him by his chains.

"Jeremy, why don't you go and get me that box in the kitchen," he ordered more than asked. "You won't miss it," he added with a grin. I nudged him in the rib as he let out a moan of pain. "You're stronger that I thought," he muttered as he winced in pain.

"Well you shouldn't let the kid do your dirty work," I shrugged as the man laughed behind; more of a weak laugh than normal. I turned to face him, my innocent face being played as I kneeled near the chair.

"I apologise if my dear brother has caused any discomfort to you," I began with a smile. He only gave a questioning look as he glanced between me and Damon.

"Brother?" he breathed slowly.

"Yes, of course. My brothers seem to forget to mention they have a little sister. I'm Isabelle and you are?"

"Mason."

"Mason Lockwood," Damon finished.

"That is why you looked familiar," I mused quietly. "Now Damon, what is it we need from this handsome fellow?" I said as I got up and walked towards him. He looked at Mason before he spoke.

"Handsome? Really?" he raised an eyebrow at me as he gave me a disappointed look.

"Well yeah, I mean come on," I argued back as I glanced back and saw the amused look on the werewolf's face.

"You're not going think that for much longer when you find out who he is dating…" he sang in an irritating tune.

"Who?" I asked as I leaned closer to hear the answer.

"Katherine-" I tensed at the name and my blood rushed around at a rapid speed. I spun around as I rushed forwards, startling Mason a little.

"You have fallen for the oldest trick Mason; were you compelled oh wait, werewolves can't be."

"What?" Mason looked puzzled.

"I hear you've had contact with an old friend… Katherine?" I pressed as I leaned closer, our faces merely inches away. His eyes locked with mine and he swallowed a large lump in his throat. No words escaped and Damon made a noise of a buzzer. He sped forwards and I took a small step to the side and heard the agonizing scream Mason gave out. Damon pushed a hot, silver rod through his chest. It began to sizzle viciously as it ate its way through the apex of his skin, it went deeper and the silver turned to substance as it sank into the pierced hole.

"Damon that is enough, torture will not give you the answer you seek." I put my hand on his shoulder until he pulled the rod out, causing a moan of pain to escape from Mason. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the wolf, all this pain because of Katherine. He took heavy breathes as he bit his lower lip to prevent his screams from escaping. The wound began to heal and Damon cursed under his breathe. I came closer and bent down so I was level with him, eyes locked with one another. My fingers trailed around the wound and upwards, towards his cheek where my hand rested. He shivered under my cold touch and I could see fear in his eyes.

"Has she lied to you Mason, told you she loves you, and that you're most important?"

"I would do anything for her," he muttered unconsciously.

"Oh no, fallen for that trap again. Trust me you'd want to get out as soon as possible," Damon warned.

"As if you never fell for it!" I shot back.

"Jesus, ok I'll back off!" he put his hands in the air in defense as he walked to the fireplace where the fire crackled. He put the silver rod in; the flames engulfed the thick metal.

I dropped my hand as I quickly grabbed an arm chair and pushed it towards Mason, before I perched myself on top. My legs crossed and my back straightened as if I were to attend an important interview.

"Can I tell you a story?" I asked.

"If it's about Katherine, I don't want to hear it." He glared at Damon then at me.

"Listen I understand you don't want her to get hurt and I respect that." Damon snickered, and I shot him a warning look to shut him up before I continued. "I just want to know what she wants that's all, darling," I smile and softened my voice, avoiding the harshness that edged Damon's. Mason glanced downwards before his eyes met mine once more and he looked hesitant to speak.

"She wants to break the sun and moon curse," he hesitantly whispered.

"Why would a vampire want to break a wolf's curse just so they can turn when they want?" Damon scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Because she loves me," I tried not to laugh and kept my face serious. I really did pity him. Damon just couldn't stifle his laughter. "What's so funny, Salvatore? You're just jealous."

"Watch your tongue Mason, Jeremy is bringing the Wolfbane," Damon threatened.

"I used to date a werewolf in North Carolina; you didn't know that did you?" I smiled at the memory. Mason gave me a questioning and surprised look before he managed to speak aloud.

"Wait, Tom right?" I nodded and he grinned, "You're the vampire witch he didn't stop talking about."

"Tom talked about me?" I questioned surprised.

"He never would shut up, it got annoying sometimes," I chuckled at his words.

"It's nice to hear he is doing well, I do feel bad for leaving," I whispered. Mason looked shocked at me and I couldn't help but question. "What!" I exclaimed.

"Tom was killed by a vampire the next full moon," he stared deep into space as he spoke. I gazed at the floor, holding the tears back. "I'm sorry for your loss, he really did care for you, and I was there when he d-died." I hugged my knees tightly as my eyes watered. No sound was made, but I could taste the salty liquid as it slid down my face. But I didn't feel the loss of a lover as I should have, but instead of a good friend.

_1992- North Carolina_

_Tom groaned in frustration as he glanced at the date on the calendar that hung loosely on the wall. It was the day before the full moon and he absolutely hated turning. It was like a second death for him. He punched the wall angrily, his iris turned amber and his knuckles split as blood seeped out. The sweet scent of the blood filled my nostrils. The irresistible lust was hard to control as I rushed to the door in hope to escape thirst._

_"Tom, you're bleeding," I warned as my eyes turned dark. Tom calmed down immediately as he tilted his head and stared at how I was positioned. He strode over and grabbed something on his way as he backed me against the door. I could see the blade he held in his hand as it glistened under the light that came from the window and shadows covered his face from the dark that surrounded us._

_"Tom, please," I begged as he slit his neck and came closer. His arms encircled my waist as his hand caressed my cheek slowly and his lips pressed gently against mine. He pulled back and spun us both around so that he was on the door and his back was pressed against it, as he leaned his head to the side for me to drink his crimson blood._

_"I know you will never hurt me, you're not like them," he whispered. I nodded hesitantly as I pressed my lips against his neck, the skin hot as it burned my lips and I sucked on the blood. His grip tightened around me and my hands ran though his hair to calm him. I steadied myself and soon pulled back so that I didn't go out of control. His neck began to heal slowly and he gave a reassuring smile. I began to cry and tried to muffle the sound but Tom noticed and he crushed me in a hug._

_"Shhh. I'm not hurt my sweet," he assured as he kissed my shoulder and rested his chin on it. I buried my face into his chest, feeling weak as he rubbed my back. I pulled back once I felt better and went to lie on the large bed._

_"Since it is the last night…" I began and Tom interest seemed to switch on instantly, "I thought we could take a walk to the lake, it's beautiful at this time of night. What do you think, Tom?" he turned his head to the side and his features were more visible. His skin was tanned; he had high cheeks bones and a narrow jawline. He turned back to me and his sea-green eyes twinkled under the moonlight._

_"I was hoping for something more exciting, that is indoors maybe?" he suggested cheekily. I scrunched my face at his suggestion._

_"Is that all what you men think of?" I questioned as I sat up, crossed legged. He crawled onto the bed until he reached me. His breathe was warm as usual as it touched the apex of my olive skin._

_"99% of the time," he smirked as he pulled the strap of my vest down and trailed kisses from my shoulder to my neck. I sat still not reacting as someone would. It somehow felt wrong as if I was betraying someone, but I pushed the instinct away as I welcomed the other._

_"And the other 1%?"_

_"How much you make me happy."_

Someone shook me repeatedly, waking me from my flashback. I shivered as I felt my shoulder where it had been touched. The room was blurred and I could only make out Damon's dark hair.

"Isabelle, Isabelle" Damon repeated, I shook my head as my vision became clear and I wiped my tears.

"Oh, sorry is something wrong?" I asked.

"You just timed out, uncool sis. Don't do that again," Damon warned as he stood up, Wolfbane in his hands as he stalked up to Mason, who was looking equally concerned as him.

"How rude of me I forgot to ask you if you wanted something to eat," Damon gave a sarcastic apologetic look before he shoved the plant in Mason's mouth, forcing him to chew. He screamed in pain as he spat it out. I could hear a heart race and I scanned the room the see the boy – Jeremy. He winced at the sight and his hands shook badly. "Another thing... don't bring up exes, bad move man."

"Damon, stop it, please" Jeremy pleaded. Damon groaned in annoyance as he grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the floor. "You either get out of here kid, or suck it up," he offered, his stare intense and intimidating. I moved towards them as I pulled Damon off him and I helped him up.

"Are you ok, dear?" he nodded as he rubbed his neck. "Go outside please; you don't want to see this sweetheart." I smiled as I ushered him out the door.

"No I can stay," he tensed at the sight and I couldn't help but hold his hand.

"You don't," I urged, "Trust me… come on, and let us talk outside." He smiled weakly even with the sounds of Mason's cries he managed to keep himself from crying. I led him out and stopped before I closed the door. "I'll see you in the afterlife, Mason. Real soon…" The door shut with a bang due to the force I had put in. I turned to face the boy, who looked shaken up too much for morning.

"Hey, Jeremy right?"

"Yeh, who are you?"

"Isabelle Salvatore, I'm guessing you have met my son perhaps."

"Who?"

"Benjamin, you know tall boy, dark hair, blue eyes…" his furrowed eyebrows sprang upwards from the recognition.

"You're his mum; you look a little too young."

"I'm a vampire, of course I do." I smiled. I moved closer and cupped his face with my right hand and stared intently at him. "You will not remember this conversation," I compelled.

Schools gate had just opened as the students scurried in. Stefan's presence beside me in the car was of some annoyance, especially with Elena sat at the back seat. I took a few glimpses from my mirror; she only didn't glare but instead pretended of my non-existence. I pulled the car at the side and pressed the lock for all the doors.

"Ok, no one is leaving until we sort out this… outrageous awkwardness." Stefan leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Well go on… I don't have all day Isabelle," Stefan hurried.

"What is your problem?" I pointed to Elena who looked shocked at the accusation.

"Me!" she said offended as she put her hand on her chest. "You're the one who is coming back and hurting Stefan." Stefan raised an eyebrow as he turned to his girlfriend, looking confused at her choice of words.

"What do you mean hurt, Elena?"

"She is your ex and you know, I thought she was like Katherine…" Stefan's laugh cut her off and she only stared daggers at him as she huffed and slumped back on the seat. "What is so funny Stefan?"

"You think Isabelle is my ex… oh dear god. I haven't heard this one before," he wiped an invisible tear with his finger.

"What Stefan is trying to say is that we are siblings," I simply concluded. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form her sentence.

"You are such a little devil, sister," he rolled his eyes.

"Her jealousy amused me, we should do this again next time," I grinned at her.

"But I see no resemblance… wait the eyes but the hair is more…Damon?"She muttered to herself.

"Who is also my brother if I am not mistaken?" I reversed the car as I drove passed the gates and parked the car, where we all got out. I inhaled the fresh air and closed my eyes to feel the peacefulness surround me. The strong scent of the grass filled my nostrils along with the varied flowers that grew along the paths.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Elena pressed.

"Because you should really mind your own business," I added.

"No, because I thought she was dead and saw no point in mentioning her," he ended the row that was about to begin.

"You are no fun brother," I patted his shoulder before heading for class.

Classes were the same as usual, nothing much of my interest. Last lesson was with Alaric and honestly I really missed him, even though I had seen him 2 days ago. I decided to head early for class to chat with Alaric, but someone beat me too it as the door was shut. It was Matt; he wore a serious expression as Alaric chatted to him, twisting the ring on his middle finger. I let them be for a few minutes before I politely knocked on the door. They both looked up and smiled as I entered and closed the door quietly behind.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation sir. But would it be a bother if I sat and waited till the lesson started?" I kept my voice soft and innocent.

"Of course Izzy, Matt and I was just finished, right Matt?" Alaric smiled coldly at the boy who nodded immediately. "Good, now excuse for a minute." He left the classroom hurriedly, in need to do something urgently. Matt turned and gave a warm smile as he approached and pecked my cheek briefly.

"How are you?" he asked as he took his seat and interlaced his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands and then back at his blue orbs.

"Good, what about you? You don't look so good," I commented gradually as I studied his expression.

"What… no, I'm fine," he assured.

"You are so sweet you know… now don't tell me another threat?"

"Seems so, I'm actually wondering who's next!" He sighed as he rubbed his temple. "So anyway there is this Masquerade Ball tomorrow which is always held at the Lockwoods' Mansion and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" There was no difference with Matt: whether we were in a relationship or not, he still turned a deep shade of red.

"Of course, it will be fun," I accepted as I squeezed his hands for reassurance.

The earth beneath crunched as we both walked atop of the fallen, crisp leaves. The daylight soaked through the entwined branches that acted like a hood. I zipped my hunting jacket from the cold breeze that started to blow gradually. The laces of my military boots had come undone and so I knelt to tie them and Alaric stopped to wait. I hurried and soon got to my feet as I followed him deeper into the green, thick forest. We eventually came to a halt and set up the weapons we had on the floor, and then marked targets on the barks of the bulky trees.

"That should do it," Alaric finished the last tree and stepped back as he admired his work. I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before I picked up a few throwing knives. "Do you want to go first?" Alaric offered politely.

"Thank you dear, I have raised you well," I thanked as I positioned myself a few meters away from the first tree. I held the handle bar of the small knife, moving it slightly for me to focus on how I was to throw it. "You know there is a Masquerade Ball," I started as I threw the first knife and it stuck firmly to the bark, straight into the target.

"Yes, I have an invitation as do the rest of the town," he stated simply as he focused on my throwing. "Why, are you going?" he asked as he trailed his finger on a crossbow.

"Maybe… well Matt asked me and we got an invitation when I got back home," I pursed my lips as I threw the next knife. Alaric had shot an arrow and it landed near my knife.

"Matt. Strange choice, don't you think Izzy?" Alaric said as he focused on the next tree, his gaze still locked on it.

"Why? What did you think my type was?" I chuckled as I knelt down to pick another weapon.

"Badass," he shrugged as he shot another arrow.

"Seriously Alaric, I thought you would have known that I despise such thing," Alaric gave me a puzzled look, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smile.

"I really don't tend to bug your personal life, but if you're willing to share I am all ears," he grinned goofily, arousing a laugh to erupt from me.

The time went by fast and soon enough the sun had sunk below the horizon and the dark skies filled the background. We packed up and began to walk to the brim of the forest where Alaric had parked his car. My phone vibrated in the backpack that was slung over my shoulder and I stopped, dropping it down to the floor and retrieving the device. The name Damon flashed on the screen repeatedly and died down when I answered.

"What is it Damon, has the werewolf escaped?" I asked impatiently.

"No, he's dead. That's old news."

"So…" I urged him to carry on.

"Just calling to see if you are ok. What happened? You looked panicked this morning," I looked up to see Alaric give me a questioning look but shook it off as he continued to walk and I followed.

"I was tired that's all," I lied purposely.

"Vampires don't get tired, anyway I like to find out myself…. So why is baby vamp at your house?"

"What are you talking about Damon?" I put the phone on loudspeaker for Alaric to hear.

"Oh dear Ben is hiding things from you, he's got a friend… well when I walked in it looked more than that!" he exclaimed and I could feel him grimace a little. Alaric laughed as he packed the bags into the boot of the car.

"I don't like this 'Guess Who' game, these things irritate me," I complained.

"Well just come home, bye." He hung up and I groaned in frustration as I got into the car.

"We shall find out who this 'baby vamp' is," I muttered inwardly.

**_A/N: well I would like to thank HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson for inspiring me to write (please check out her Love and Hate fanfiction , I am currently helping her with) Alison my glamorous editor, who is doing a spectacular job and my two reviewers: Sayomi-hime and winxgirl1997. Next chapter is the ball… so excited for chapter 10. I'm calling it 'The Return of Elijah', the more reviews the faster i type (no joke) . Anyway R&R as always… until then my Lovelies xxxx_**


	9. The Masquerade Ball

"Shhh," I hissed at Alaric as we crept to the door from the car. In a flash I unlocked the door and blurred to the living room. Nothing. The fireplace was lit and the flames crackled quietly. I scanned the room thoroughly only to see nothing had moved from its place. Light giggles came from above and I looked directly up.

"Got you," I whispered having some sort of knowing to Benjamin hearing me. Alaric came in, a sandwich atop of a green plate, which he held as he walked over, seating himself on the sofa. The television fell to live colours that instantly exploded on the wide screen. Alaric ushered for me to join him. _"In a minute," _I mouthed and pointed to upstairs, which he replied with a sly grin.

I softened my footsteps as I neared the tightly shut door; a heartbeat quickened at my sudden approach. Benjamin really didn't want me to disturb him so I decided to let him be… _for now_. The morning was to bring the pleasure of teasing and humiliation, all that was required was the preparation for the big speech I would do at breakfast; I could already imagine his face turning 50 shades darker. Never the matter, I was to enjoy what was left of the night with Alaric; knowing him he was probably going to pressure me into watching a horror. Despite me being a vampire, I still jumped at the expected parts; it was the human part of me and I craved seeing it show once and again as a reminder.

After changing into Pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, I left to go downstairs only to see Alaric was already changed and shook his head at my shocked face.

"You need to know, I am always prepared," he pointed as I joined him with some snacks that I grabbed from the kitchen counter.

"Yes, because you are going to be in the middle of nowhere…everyday?" I teased lightly, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's me Izzy, I love the outdoors." I smiled before opening the packet of crisps and devouring it in one go.

"I know you do sweetheart, that's why I love you."

* * *

I awoke from the sound of light snoring next to me. Alaric and I slept on the sofa last night whilst the film was on due to how tired we'd become. I rubbed my eyes before I rushed towards the bathroom for my morning routine.

Today was the day of the masquerade ball. It was a Saturday; therefore I had the entire day off – to pick an outfit. Well it wouldn't be a challenge, considering the century's worth of purchasing clothes I'd done. After changing into white floral dress, which reached the middle of my thigh, I began to prepare breakfast for 4…

The music erupted from the tall speakers at the side as I sang along to the catchy tune.

_Let me talk to you for a minute_

_I'm like, baby_

_Where did your love go_

_You say that I got it but it's so damn hard to believe, yeah_

_I said, baby_

_Where did ya manners go_

_You used to open doors and I adored your courtesy, yeah yeah_

_So if you really really really wanna stay in my bed_

_You got to win me over again_

_Why did you let it slip (slip)_

_Bring ya love back to me (back to me)_

_You put ya heart back in it_

_Say it like you mean it_

_That's how it used to be_

_Why did you let it slip (slip)_

_Gimme that TLC (give it back to me)_

_And put ya mind back on it_

_Do it like I want it_

_That's how it used to be_

_Why did you let it slip_

"Mmm, smells delicious, Mother," Benjamin complimented as he hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. "Nice moves," he added. A sly smile crept as I continued to fry the eggs.

"Thanks darling, I do try to please," I smirked as I turned around and plated the food silently. Alaric entered not long after, yawning as he stretched his limbs. "Sleep well?" I asked.

"Like a baby."

"Well that's good; you look like you needed it dear." He grinned at my comment before he seated himself at the table. His fingers drummed on the table and his gaze was fixed on Benjamin, who was humming to himself as he waited for breakfast to be served.

"Ok, what have I done now?" he suddenly busted out, his arms high in the air. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I held my stomach to try and stop.

"Who's _baby vamp_?" Alaric eyed him carefully, observing any weird behavior. Benjamin looked between us as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"_Uncle Damon_!" he cursed under his breath. "A friend."

"_Really_? Bullshit" Alaric teased as I sat down myself and passed them their plates. I tucked into the food, staying quiet as I chewed on my food gradually.

"It's none of your business anyway, Ric," Benjamin growled.

"_Manners_! What have I told you about talking with your mouthful?" I exclaimed, quieting them both. "Good, you're both silent now," I sipped little of my tea before speaking aloud once more. "Benjamin darling, Damon said you had a friend over… Now before you say anything I respect this privacy thing." I started calmly.

"She is exactly that, Uncle Damon was just exaggerating," he argued, his eyes pleading for me to agree.

"Why do you think I'm angry? It's just I thought you were with Alison."

"She… she broke up with me," he merely whispered, his eyes were down, refusing to meet mine. "Caroline was there to support me and then she went home after… nothing happened." I stared at my son in guilt, how I could be away when he needed me most. The feeling was unpleasant and I stood up in annoyance.

"Come here," I motioned. Benjamin was at my side in a flash and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I could feel his tears on my bare shoulder as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. "Shhh darling, you should've told me," I whispered assuring him. Alaric stood not long after and patted his shoulder, feeling sympathy for his older sibling.

"It will be alright, tough guy."

"Bet your loving this, Saltzman!" Benjamin wiped the remainder of his tears away with his palm.

"It's ok to cry, even Uncle Damon does," I chuckled. Both Benjamin and Alaric looked shocked. "What! He does, I unfortunately witnessed it once," I scrunched my face at the memory.

"And Uncle Stefan?" Benjamin questioned curiously.

"That guy's a girl, he always cries –"

"No I don't!" Stefan interrupted as him and Damon entered from the front door.

"Ever heard of knocking? And you did Stefanie, like when I beat you!" I cooed, pinching his cheeks with both my fingers. Stefan seemed to build a little anger from the comment but brushed it off as easily as it came.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that insult, Isabelle," he calmly shot back with an annoyed smile as he walked over to the sofa and settled himself in it. "Now, do you want to hear what we've got to say or not?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Go on, you're dying to tell her," Damon urged, truly intrigued as he too took a seat.

"I'm listening." I crossed my legs as I leaned on my elbow.

"We're all off to the ball to meet Katherine," Stefan shrugged as if it were no big deal. Damon clapped his hands and rubbed them together as if excited.

"Whoop, can't wait to get my –" I coughed for his mistake and he pointed a finger at me, "our hands on her." I stood up and walked calmly to the large window of the spacious living room. It was the brightest outside, the garden looked spectacular with the new design my gardener had done.

"I want to feel her blood drip like rain from my bare hands, and hear the last of her pathetic breaths exit her sluggish body," I mused as I stared continuously at the open space. A hand pressed on my shoulder gently and I turned to see Alaric with a small smile.

"Don't worry Izzy, you will" he assured and I nodded alongside him.

"Poetic are we?" Damon sniggered.

"I do like to be descriptive; after all you only get one shot." With that I blurred out the house.

I had decided to take a little stroll around the town, seeing it as the only way to channel my thoughts without any interruptions.

_Mystic Falls 1861_

_Father and I had decided to take a walk in the garden this morning, reason being for the pleasant weather and that he wanted to have a word with me. My arm was hooked into my Father's as we continued on our nice walk._

_"Isabelle, I had been thinking for a while now about this," he started; his gaze was fixed on the path ahead._

_"Yes Father?" I ushered for him to go on._

_"I have arranged for a hunting trip, and this time you will be able to come –" I yelped at the great news as I hugged my Father._

_"Thank you so much Father, you will not regret this," I promised. He chuckled at how happy I was and shook his head._

_"You are strange for a girl, Isabelle. Always wanting to do these masculine activities," he smiled, wrinkles forming around his light eyes. "But I guess that is why I love you." We continued in silence until we stopped at the brim of the garden and seated ourselves on the wooden bench, taking in the magnificent scenery._

_"Father?"_

_"Yes my darling?" he faced me as he awaited my question._

_"Would you think Mother would be proud of me if she were still here?" I asked curiously. My Father tensed for a brief second of her mentioning but soon softened as he smiled again._

_"Of course child, if anything she would encourage more of it. You see Isabelle you are so much like your Mother and don't let anyone ever change that." He opened his arms, which I fell into as he embraced me with a familiar protection as he did when I was child._

_Laughter filled the garden as quick footsteps began to approach. Both Father and I looked up to see Katherine emerging from the hedge, Stefan and Damon following not far behind. She stopped to take a breath and smirked as both my brothers did so too._

_"She is too good for us, brother," Stefan complimented._

_"I couldn't agree more," Damon added with a flirtatious smile. He looked up and met my annoyed gaze. "Father, Isabelle. What brings you out here on this fine day?"_

_"We wanted to look at the garden, see what Jonathan had done, it is very beautiful wouldn't you agree, Father?" I asked. Father was somehow glaring towards Katherine as if figuring something out. He broke from his thought as he turned to me and nodded._

_"Yes, fine job I'd say. Speaking of Jonathan, where is he anyway?" He scratched his head in concentration._

_"I know where he is," Damon offered and my Father accepted as he led him the way. Of course, that left me with Katherine and Stefan, which wasn't a good mix._

_"Well I see no reason for me to stay here, my piano lesson is about to start. Do excuse me." I gave a fake smile towards Katherine before leaving them two alone. My footsteps quickened as I advanced to the hall, the heels of my shoes clonked on the floor. I was about to enter the music room when I felt a pair of hands grab at my throat and push me against the wall. Katherine._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You think you're smart?" she pressed, the tightness around my throat increasing, making it harder for me to breathe._

_"What you are doing to my brothers is cruel, pick one already, Katherine," I spat through gritted teeth. She titled her head and smirked at me in pleasure._

_"What if I want both? What are you going to do about it you helpless child –"_

_"Lady Isabelle?" Jonathan called from the other room. Katherine's grip loosened as she eventually let me go, letting me slide to the ground chanting for breaths. I rubbed my neck on the sore spot, feeling a red mark forming._

_"See you later Isabelle, have a good time with peasant toy." My hand automatically reacted and slapped her across her face._

_"You –" she began but was interrupted by my father._

_"Isabelle! Why on earth did you do that? Where have your manners gone child?" Father's eyes were wide in shock from the action I had taken._

_"Father- I – please-" I began but was only cut off by Katherine._

_"I'm sure it was an accident sir, she doesn't understand right from wrong," her arms wrapped around my shoulder, and no matter how hard I tried to get away her grip was like iron. "She is just a child, Giuseppe. Be forgiven like Chris," she innocently interjected._

_"I understand of how we must forgive thank you Katherine, however she must learn," he smiled and then turned to me, "Go to your room Isabelle, I will have the maiden send your supper."_

_"But Aria is coming, I can't miss supper," I protested. "I promise it will never happen again."_

_"My word is final." Tears sprang to my eyes as I ran to my room, not bothering to apologise to the servants I went into. Once in my room, I flung myself on the bed and was sprawled all over it. My hair was in a mess and my pillow, drenched in tears._

_After an hour of silence and deep thinking, a knock arouse from the door. I stayed in my position, knees close to my chest and my arms wrapped around them in a protective position. The door creaked as it was opened slowly and closed._

_"I brought you supper." I looked up to see Jonathan holding a tray; a bowl, spoon and glass of water on top. I gave a brief nod of permission for him to place it on the bedside table. He did so and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his fingers. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he looked up and locked eyes with mine._

_"I will give you a clue Jono, it begins with K and end with –"_

_"Shame," he finished with a small smile, in which I returned. "Yes, she is very difficult to socialise around I would say."_

_"Jonathan I hope I did not hear that," came Damon's voice, as he peeked through my door. Jonathan immediately stood and straightened out his suit, in an attempt to avoid my brother's deadly glare._

_"You should not eavesdrop onto other people's conversations brother, it is indeed disrespectful," I warned teasingly._

_"And a servant should not speak of our guest in a rude manner."_

_"He is my friend, and I don't necessarily care what you may think brother…" I rose from my bed and walked over to the door, my hand pressed gently on the wood. "My room, my rules. If you do not care of your little sister being hurt then I suggest you leave," I suggested with a croaky voice as a tear slipped down my face. Damon's face softened as he gave me a pitied look._

_"Isabelle…"_

_"No Damon, I need someone to express my feelings to at this moment." I paused for a second before continuing, "I'm sorry but you're not the one," I apologised before shutting the door firmly._

The Mystic Grill seemed to be a good place to go to for some reason. I walked up to the bar and decided to take a seat on the stool in front.

"Hey, Isabelle," someone greeted from behind. I spun on my stool to see Matt in his work uniform, grinning as he outstretched his arms which I ran into.

"Whoa there, someone has missed me," he mumbled in the hug as he rubbed my lower back for comfort.

"I guess I have," I whispered pulling back. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I couldn't help but crack a smile at how confused he looked.

"What?" he said, his hand moving down my back and stopping as he looked into my eyes for _approval_? I bit the bottom of my lip as I drew him closer, the closeness of his breath warming my skin.

"You're so handsome, have I ever told you that?" I asked as I tilted my head dumbly, but before I could say anything he pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss as I could feel him press his body closer to mine but soon enough pulled back with a disappointed look.

"Shit, I need to work. Sorry," he apologised.

"It's fine," I assured as I gave a quick hug and kiss. "I guess I'll see you later right?"

"Yup" he popped the 'p'. "Wear something nice," he winked before resuming to his work. I couldn't help but shake my head at him as I took my previous seat only to be welcomed by another. The blonde Damon referred to as 'Baby Vamp'. She looked a little frustrated as she ran her slim hands through her golden locks. She turned to me and gave a warm smile; the gloss on her lips glistened a little under the small light above.

"Hey," she greeted, "I'm Caroline," she offered her hand which I took.

"Isabelle," I smiled back.

"I know who you are. Damon and Stefan's little sister and also Benjamin's mum," she added happily.

"Wow, and here I am clueless of your background." I gave a small chuckle as I tapped the glass cup in front.

"You look great for a mother," she complimented, "I mean I would totally be BF's with my mum, if she looked like this" she gestured to my figure.

"Oh please, Caroline, I'm a vampire I won't age," I complained with a hint of sadness.

"I know… kind of sucks being a vampire. I mean I can't even reach 18," she sulked crossing her arms.

"So who turned you then?" I asked as I took a sip of the cold drink I ordered.

"Your dick brother," she growled. I almost choked on my drink.

"You will have to be specific."

"Damon!"

"Oh." That was all I managed to say. "I appreciate you helping Benjamin out yesterday," I randomly spoke after a few minutes of silence. "He really needed someone."

"Yeah, I know what it's like. Been through a tough break up myself," she started but went quiet as I sensed her uneasiness of talking about the topic.

"Actually Caroline, why don't you come over and we can chat and… go to the ball tonight?" I suggested. She seemed to brighten up at the suggestion as she immediately took out her phone and typed away.

"That sounds great; I will get my stuff and come over at 4. Is that ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"I assure you time is not a great bother," I laughed.

* * *

It was time for the Masquerade ball. Both Benjamin and Caroline were in the car, whilst I was driving. Caroline had turned up and we chatted. She turned out to be better than I'd thought and someone who I'd befriended. Benjamin seemed to lighten up at her appearance which I thought as a positive development.

"Masks?" I began

"_Check_," they both said in unison.

"Looking good?"

"_Check_."

"Protection?"

"Mother!" Benjamin growled in embarrassment, his face turning red as Caroline giggled.

"I was joking Benjamin, honestly I am not that embarrassing."

"Yeah Ben, your mum is so cool!" Caroline commented with a warm smile as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

I was dressed in navy blue chiffon dress that reached the top of my knees. A thick white belt wrapped around my waist, whilst my hair was curled as one side was pinned. My mask was ivory with small sequences on the brim. It was one I had decades ago in a ball I attended with Elijah.

My phone vibrated on my knee and I picked it up to see the message alert appear on the wide screen.

**_Damon_**

**_Do you have everything?_**

I quickly typed back a reply, careful for them both not to see.

_Yes, I will meet you later._

"Right we are here," Caroline said, "just park around there on the right," she directed with her finger.

"Lockwood mansion, am I not correct?" I questioned.

"Yes, it has been passed down through generations of the Lockwoods. They are one of the Founder families."

"I am aware, they all seem to have a similar personality," I mused with a grin. I grabbed my white clutch bag and did a quick check that my white heels were not dirty. Putting the mask on I followed behind Benjamin and Caroline who had decided to link arms. Lots of lanterns were lit and scattered all around the garden, mirroring the luminosity of the stars above. Caroline turned her head back at me as we stood in the line outside the house and leaned closer.

"Behind you" she happily whispered. Before I could react, two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back to pressed against their body.

"If you are in any shape of form a rapist, I suggest you let go or I will break you," I threatened mockingly as I turned to face Matt. He wore a smart, black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes and a black mask. He put his hands up in defence.

"Easy there tiger, just me," he laughed.

"I know…you look yummy" I winked.

"Not as yummy as you" he grinned as his arms encircled my waist. I looked down at his hands and removed them slowly.

"People are watching Matthew, behave a little," I smirked before moving forward as the line got smaller.

"Fine," he moaned as he intertwined his fingers with mine. "You coming to the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course, how can I miss it," I exclaimed.

"Good," he kissed the top of my head, "you're my good luck charm."

"Aww, you guys are like super cute." Caroline gave us a look as if she had seen an adorable puppy. I could only smile as we continued to near the entrance. Soon enough we were welcomed in by the mayor and his wife Carol.

The house was large, as it was the Mayor's house but I couldn't help comparing it to the mansion I owned in England. I soon found myself in another room, with books and old framed photos that hung on the wall and desk.

"So, enjoying the party?" I turned from the sound of the familiar voice.

"Tyler!" I greeted, "Long time, well only a few days," I hugged him and pulled back to take a sip of the champagne in my hand. He made some sort of coughing noise and I put my glass down as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Well you look nice," he complimented as he too took a sip of his drink. His eyes stayed glued on me, which made me feel uneasy.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me." I moved away but he somehow caught my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Just one kiss," he breathed on me. I pushed the urge to crush his skull but instead twisted his wrist with my free hand. "Agh," he moaned in pain, "What the hell was that for?" he began to get angry, his breathing increasing.

"Next time you piss me off, I will rip your heart out," I warned and then exited the room. The hall was filled with guests that laughed in joy as they drunk from their champagne glasses. I noticed Stefan standing with Elena in serious conversation.

"Hey Elena you look great," I smiled.

"Thanks" she replied, hints of arrogance laced her voice. I could sense her hand as it flew towards me in an attempt to hit me; I grabbed it and twisted it back as I leaned forward near her ear.

"Nice try, Katherine," I pushed her towards Stefan and ordered him to take her to another room where we could finish our business in private.

"Isabelle?" she questioned in surprise. I closed the door behind and leaned back on it.

"Don't be surprised to see me," I shrugged as my mind began to burn hers and she fell to the floor clutching her head.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" she moaned in pain.

"Oh you know, revenge, payback, that sort of thing. Don't take it personally." I whizzed off to her as I pulled her up by her hair so she was level with me. "Just something you deserve." With little force I threw her to the wall at least breaking a bone or two.

"Wow, this is so fun. She is all yours, brother," I patted Damon's shoulder as I passed him. "Do tell me later how it went!"

"Thank you sister," Damon thanked. "Now if it isn't the great Katherine," he grinned. I lightly chuckled at his approach and closed the door for him and Stefan to perform the torture. The young Gilbert seemed to bump into me, breathing heavily from running.

"Do me a favour, go to Elena and see if she is ok please?" he begged. "I need to stop Damon and Stefan. Whatever they're doing to Katherine is affecting Elena." I nodded and assured I will go to check on her. Eventually after searching I found her outside, in her normal clothes, clutching her abdomen on a bench. I went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," she tucked a loose strand of her straight her behind her ears.

"You know Elena; it is quite peculiar talking to you when you look like the person I feel most hatred for."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sick of Katherine myself."

"From seeing her for a few years I must agree, she is a _snake_ as you would say now." This seemed to have triggered a laugh from the girl which brought a smile to my face.

"I like you. You have Damon and Stefan's personality; it's unreal," she chuckled. "And you're really pretty," she added.

"Do me a favour, Elena," I began. She titled her head in confusion, waiting for me to continue. "Stay human whatever the matter."

"I will, I promise." I took a deep breath and stood.

"Now that is sorted let's go inside," I held my hand out for her in which her eyes widened in shock as she stared behind me.

"Isabelle look ou –" A cold pair of hands clutched my neck and twisted it to the side. All I could see was black.

**_A huge thanks to my 4 reviewers: winxgirl1997 Sayomi-hime HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson and Shayma x! Also Alison my fabulous editor and again HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson who is awesome and you should all check out her fanfiction Love and Hate, which I am part of. Sorry for the late update, I had an Religion exam last week and a science exam today. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! Anyway me and HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson are working on a fanfiction called '50 shades of Mikaelson' which will be on around December this year if not January. If you have a made up character you would like to add, don't hesitate to contact either me or her. Oh and tell us if you would read it! The Return of Elijah next chapter until then my Lovelies xxxx_**


	10. The Return of Elijah

My neck felt sore as I groaned in pain, my eyes still shut tightly. A cold breeze whizzed past, causing locks of my hair to flicker upwards but then return back down. I hadn't bothered in opening my eyes due to the presence of the room, perhaps I could source some information as to why I was here. But from I guess, I could tell I was in the company of a supernatural:_ A vampire._

"Is she not awake yet?" asked a masculine voice. I could feel their breath as they leaned closer, examining me I presumed.

"No," replied another. This one seemed to be feminine by the pitch of her voice. "However it seems the doppelganger is." She began to approach as I could hear the soles of her shoe make contact with the floorboards. I felt the male move his hand as his finger trailed down my jawline. My body tensed at the touch.

"She hasn't changed one bit," he muttered inwardly.

"She's a vampire Trevor, what do expect?"

My eyes fluttered open from the recognition of his name. His hand backed off as he stared at me intently, causing me to break the gaze first and scan my surroundings. I was laid on a tattered sofa, in room that looked to be abandoned by the state it was in. Chairs were broken, and books ripped and scattered all over the room. Cracks had torn through the walls and strived upwards to the dirty white ceiling.

I sat up and looked back at him.

"Trevor" I merely whispered.

"My Lady, I cannot express how relieved I am to come across you at this time of urgency," he smiled as he kissed the top of my hand. I pulled my hand back as I massaged my temple from the headache I had.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I am surprised not to see you are not dead." If he was offended he did not show it, but instead gave a small smile.

"As am I." He turned to look at the woman who walked closer. Her hair was short and flicked upwards in a curve, similar to Alice on Twilight.

"Rose, how are you dear?" I asked as I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Very well my Lady. I do apologies for this 'kidnapping'. I assure you it isn't personal," she breathed as she took a book and threw it to the other side of the room. "Our worker seemed not to know who you were… but Trevor sought to take care of it for your pleasure," she assured with a smile.

"How so?"

"He killed him." Rose shrugged as she picked yet another book.

"Well not to encourage you Trevor, but the bastard deserved it" I shook my head as I walked towards a broken mirror on a desk. I checked my face, looking for any small faults which I surprisingly found none. "Oh, I see it isn't that bad. My hair is in its place and the dress is not ruined-" I began and shrugged in joy.

"You look beautiful as always my Lady." Trevor commented as leaned against the door frame, grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you Trevor, now what is it you want as I know you're probably over the crush you had," I teased.

"Huh, I remember that" Rose laughed.

"Shut up Rose, "Trevor growled.

"It cannot possibly be escape again, could it?" I mused as I brushed of the dust that lingered on my dress.

"Something of a similar plot," he grinned.

"I see, and may I ask whom this doppelganger is you speak of?" I questioned as I took a seat on a vintage chair. Rose joined me on the other chair and she leaned across the table.

"I believe it be someone you know of, perhaps have even come across," Rose began.

"Do spill, I am in no mood for these continuous riddles," I warned faintly.

"Of course, forgive me." In a flash Rose left the room and came back with a human brunette, which she threw to the ground. "Elena Gilbert," she said as she returned to her seat. Elena was breathing heavily as she knelt clutching her stomach.

"If my brother saw your treatment to his girlfriend, he won't be so pleased. Perhaps a death would please him." I bent over and helped Elena to the sofa that I had woken up on. Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched a piece of paper to her chest.

"Are you alright Elena?" I asked. She nodded as she gave a small smile. I could see her fear and compelled her to sleep. Putting her down I covered her in the blanket and motioned for Trevor and Rose to follow me out of the room. Trevor was the first to speak among us.

"You feel such pity for humans," he commented.

"We all were one if you don't remember" I pointed out before continuing, "I haven't a clue if you've heard, but I and E-E-Elijah had a parting a few decades back." My voice seemed to betray me when mentioning his name as it was difficult to roll off the tongue. "So just let her go… she is innocent." I pleaded.

"We cannot. That what got me into this mess my Lady. Trusting Katerina… I am truly sorry to upset you, but Rose and I are sick of running from Elijah. All our lives that was all we ever did and today it stops." I pursed my lips in annoyance at his denial to my request, after I saved them both this was how they repaid me.

"And how is he supposed to come if you, if you don't dare even look upon him?" I put my hand on my hips in frustration. Trevor smiled smugly as he patted the side of his nose with his index finger.

"Through a friend."

"Wait, are you telling me…." My nerves began to show from the panic of his answer.

"He is arriving as we speak," Rose paused as she listened and so did I. The front door creaked open as footsteps entered.

"He's here," Rose finally spoke. I seemed to tense from the sound as I got a mixture of excitement and fear. I bit my lower lips as I leaned back on the wall and titled my head back. Trevor panicked completely and I had to hold his hand to reassure him.

"I can't do this Rose. Holy shit I am so scared," Trevor mumbled.

"Stop it Trevor. He gave us his word… I am going to get him; you Isabelle go into the room," She ordered before disappearing downstairs. I gave his trembling hand a squeeze before leading us both into the room, which Elena was asleep in.

'_It must be dreadful being a doppelganger'_I thought as I passed a peaceful Elena. "Do don't have a blood bag by any chance?" Trevor nodded as he opened the small fridge and threw me a bag.

"Just how you like it," he grinned as he joined me on the window sill. The liquid went down a treat, functioning my body better than before. I drew the curtains back so we would be hidden. We were silent as we heard the footsteps nearing the door.

"I never got to thank you for helping us a century ago-" Trevor whispered. I put my finger on his lips to quiet him down. I nodded and gave a brief smile before peeking through the curtain to watch the scene. Their footsteps approached and I continued to drink from my blood bag as I was thirsty.

"What is it you wanted Rose, I believe last time I saw you, you were running," Elijah's voice echoed in the room. Goosebumps rose on my arm and I accidently squeezed too hard on the bag as it exploded on my face.

"Shit!" I muttered as I wiped it off with my hand. Trevor looked to be on the edge of laughter but didn't let it out for the reason of Elijah and my glare. He handed me a napkin, which I gratefully took as I watched.

Elijah was in a smart, fitted, black suit; His brown hair was in a modern style rather than groomed back and his brown eyes wandered until they stopped at Elena. He sped to her and kneeled as he brushed off the hairs that fell on her face.

"Impossible," he whispered as he inhaled her neck, "human." He stood up and scanned the room. Rose stood near him, trying to keep a smile on. "Where is that friend of yours? What was his name again?" he trailed stroking his chin with an amused look. I couldn't help smiling at the familiar posture. I was too focused on Elijah to notice Trevor draw the curtains back and step forward.

"Trevor" Trevor finished off, feeling brave. Elijah turned and tilted his head to the side as he locked eyes with mine.

"Isabelle," he merely whispered. He gave a shocked look before he rushed towards me. I backed up against the window as he pushed his hand through the square glass, smashing it completely. I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking into his chocolate eyes. He looked down at my body before he pushed me against the wall. Tears welled up in my eyes and I could see slip down his face. I cupped his face with my hand, rubbing the tear away with my thumb as he pressed his forehead against mine. His hands held my waist tightly as if I were to escape.

"I'm sorry Elijah," I apologised through tears, "don't leave me again please," I stuttered. He gave a small smile as he kissed my cheek, and rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my around him.

"I promise. I will never leave you, you have my word," he mumbled into my neck as he gently kissed it and pulled back. His fingers interlaced with mine and he pulled me along with him. Trevor and Rose gave a small smile. Trevor held his head high and I could see his bravery showing along with fear.

"I know I betrayed, but you're forgiving my Lord. Please I beg for your forgiveness."

I could tell from Elijah's change of expression that his intention was to kill him. I reached for his shoulders as I squeezed it gently.

"Elijah," I began. He turned and his eyes softened.

"Yes my Belle," he answered with his old nickname for me.

"Please don't hurt Trevor… I mean without him I wouldn't have found you right?" I encouraged. Elijah furrowed his brows as I closed the distance between us. "No one has to die," I said softly. He smiled as he pressed his lips to my head and looked at me.

"I know."

"Be more merciful than Lord Niklaus," Trevor added. Elijah's eyes darkened as the veins formed around his eyes. "So granted." He lifted his arm and swung it across, decapitating Trevor's head completely: Trevor's headless body dropped to its knees then dropped to the ground: Rose let out a scream whilst I gasped in shock, covering my mouth at the gruesome scene.

"What have you done?" Rose wept, waking Elena who ran out when she spotted the headless body. Elijah walked slowly as he ran his thumb over his pocket watch.

"Don't Rose. Now that you are free." I couldn't stand to watch as I ran out looking for Elena. "Isabelle, wait" Elijah said as he ran after me. I was about to turn the corner when hands clasped my mouth. I struggled but then noticed Stefan holding Elena in the same position. Stefan pressed his finger against his lips and I nodded, showing that I understood his instructions. _But Elijah… you can't leave him!_

I was released from the grip and I turned to be face by none other than my arrogant brother. Damon. His smirk was so wide it could be seen from a mile away. Rose had managed to escape and was now with us. I rushed to the staircase as I could see Elijah approaching.

"You're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." He moved to the banister and broke off one of the poles as he shaped it to be like a steak. "Your hear that, you cannot beat me."

I turned to Damon giving him a warning look. "Do not piss him off Damon" I warned, "Elijah!" I screamed for him to hear. He looked up as I tried to wave but Damon had grabbed me.

"Are you crazy, you'll get us killed?"

"He won't kill us, he's my friend."

"Long ago. I'm sorry baby sister but you are not having this toy." Then it all happened in a flash: Rose grabbed me and pinned me to the wall as she drove a stake through my chest. I began to choke as I gritted my teeth from the agonizing pain. She dug it deeper and tilted it so it would reach my heart.

"Isabelle!" Elijah called. I gasped, wondering my brother was to say good bye. A beam of light erupted from the wall in front as a silhouette approached. I could outline his features due to my vision blurring. In a blink of an eye, the stake had disappeared leaving Rose lying on the floor, not moving.

"Rose," I shook her body and saw the black hole in her chest as a ghastly liquid pumped out. Elijah then appeared, Damon behind with the broken piece of wood.

"Elijah, look out" I warned but Damon had already pinned him with the stick in his heart. "No," I shouted as I rushed to him. I lifted his chin to see his skin was drained from colour, almost grey and his lids were shut. "Elijah, no. Please don't be dead" I patted his cheek in an attempt to awake him but he didn't even flinch. I began to cry as I dropped down on my knees from his death.

"Isabelle we need to go," Damon urged, I turned my head to him as he kneeled down and hugged me.

"You killed my best friend Damon, you k-k-killed him."

"I'm sorry but he was going to hurt Elena." That angered me as I glared at him, causing the glass to shatter around us. "Stop it Isabelle you're going to hurt yourself."

"Just leave me alone. I hate you so much" I said as i used my powers to throw him out of the room and locked the doors. He didn't even bother staying just stormed out as I watched him leave with Elena and Stefan out of the window. I was clueless as to what to do, so I pulled the piece of wood out and rested his head on my lap. I began to stroke his hair not wanting to think of him as dead but instead as though he were asleep.

_Chicago, 1924_

_The party was fun, the music had changed greatly at this time and it was so beautiful. I danced with Elijah before sitting down to take a drink. _

"_Not enjoying the party?" someone asked. I turned to be faced with blonde woman. She was very pretty, with the ivory, sleeveless dress she wore and necklace. _

"_You must mistake my body language, it is a great party. I am just getting tired that's all" I smiled as I trailed my finger around the brim of my drinking glass. I thought I might as well chat with this woman to pass the time. _

"_That is awfully strange for a vampire" she commented as she ordered another drink. I laughed as I shook my head._

"_You will be surprised at how much I need to sleep, especially with how late these parties are. Belle," I offered my hand which she took happily and shook._

"_Rebekah, and who are you with if I may ask?" she asked._

"_Just my husband and brother who don't like to attend such parties. He's more of a quiet one but I managed to convince him since our neighbour is very kind to us, and it would be disrespectful to not attend such great party." Rebekah seemed interested as she grabbed my hand and led me to an empty table._

"_I'm sorry, but the music is far too loud around there" Rebekah smiled._

"_I know. So Rebekah, who are you with?" I asked to continue the conversation._

"_Brother," She made a disgusted face and sighed._

"_What is the matter?" I asked, confused by her posture. _

"_He is so over protective, I can hardly stare at a man without him giving an approval!" she moaned, "But anyway I see you are not originally from here" she said._

"_Yes, I am from England but my and husband came here when we heard of how fantastic of a place Chicago was. I was eager to see it."_

"_Well here it is, magical Chicago." She spread her hands for emphasis as we both laughed. "I see you do not like the fashion of the headbands?" she asked as she glanced at my hair, that was let loose. I touched the end of my short curly hair which reached my shoulders._

"_I tend not to overdo things, my husband likes me being more natural." I replied with a shrug. It was true Elijah did prefer me to blend in rather than stand out, especially in Chicago. I had only a comb that pulled my hair to one side. My lipstick was a faint pink colour, whilst my dress was long and sleeveless; it was a minty green colour with a white neckline full of small diamonds. It was a gift Elijah had given to me, and even though we had no romantic feelings for one another, he still treated my kindly and with love and respect. _

"_I see that he is right, your natural beauty is enough to allure a man." I shook my head at her comment. _

"_You are most kind, but I see there are many handsome men tonight. You will get lucky." I assured._

"_Would you think?"_

"_Yes, just smile and be yourself," I advised._

"_And is that how you and your husband got together?" _

"_Yes, I guess so." I could see Benjamin far ahead chatting to one of the dancers and getting a little too flirty. I turned back to Rebekah to see her smirking. "What is it?" I asked._

"_It seems you have caught the eye of my brother," she answered as she pointed to him. I raised my eyebrow, confused. I turned to see a young man, older than me by a few years staring at me as though trying to figure something out. His blonde hair was combed back, yet there were a few strands which curled, and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. For some reason I felt I recognised him but I couldn't remember. He noticed I was staring back and broke the gaze as he downed his drink. _

"_Excuse me," I stood and moved to leave but bumped into someone's chest. I looked up to see it was Rebekah's brother who gave a smile, waiting for me to speak. I hesitated before moving passed him._

"_Belle my darling," Elijah greeted as he kissed my cheek, "I have been looking everywhere for you." I smiled as I hugged him tightly. "What's the matter Belle?" he asked, rubbing my back for comfort._

"_That man won't stop staring at me," I pointed to the table where Rebekah was sat with another man, whilst her brother watched Elijah and me with an emotionless expression. Before I knew it Elijah was pushing me out the door and into the car, where Benjamin was waiting. He began to pack all our clothes in a rush; fear filled his eyes for the first time. _

"_Elijah, would you please tell me what is going on?" I begged, but he was simply too concentrated to hear. I couldn't remember anything when we got home and now he was just going crazy. "Elijah, if you do not tell me why we're packing this friendship is over!" I warned. This made him freeze and turn to my direction as he rushed to me. His hands were on my shoulders as he stared at me. _

"_This is for your safety Belle, you are in danger."_

"_From what?"_

"_Why are you so eager on knowing?" _

"_Don't answer a question with a question Elijah."_

"_Just listen to yourself being, you are being stupid." He argued, our voices increased every second._

"_I'm being stupid. Well this is me telling you I don't need protection." _

"_Yes you do."_

"_No. I don't. Stop thinking I'm a child because I am not."_

"_Are you listening to yourself!" _

"_You have five seconds to tell me the reason or I am leaving you"_

"_Belle-"_

"_1," I began. He seemed hurt as he tried to touch my arm but I moved away, "2," I continued. _

"_Mother please," Benjamin begged as he came in._

"_3," Elijah fists clenched as he stared at the ground. "4,"_

_He looked and gave me a pleading look. "Please don't do it."_

"_5, Benjamin pack your things we are leaving this instance."_

I was interrupted from a cough. I looked down to see Elijah choking as he gasped for air. The colour of his skin came back to normal and crouched on his hands until he could breathe properly. He leaned back onto the wall for support as he sat down.

"You're not d-d-dead?" I looked in shock as he came back to life before my eyes. "This is truly a miracle." Elijah looked up and smiled before he engulfed me into a hug.

"You can't get rid of me that fast," he chuckled. I pushed him back and growled.

"That was not funny, I thought you died," my lips quivered as I began to cry again. "I am so pathetic," I moaned as Elijah held me like a weeping child.

"Shhh, everything is fine" he assured, rubbing my back.

"I just had a flashback of 1920 in Chicago, at the party." I told him as I shivered from the thought. Elijah tensed.

_**A/N: Whoo, finally got this done. Been a bit naughty and added a little Klaus. I was at my cousins for three days and I wrote this up in my notebook and just typed it up today. Lucky you! Anyway thanks to my 3 reviewers Jord-ann, Sayomi-hime and winxgirl1997. I forgot to thank everyone who has either followed/favourite this story. You guys rock! Thanks to Alison my editor… I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Elijah and seen why she left him, and don't forget to R&R. Until then my Lovelies xxxx**_


	11. Memory Lane

Elijah stood and straightened his suit, clearly avoiding the questioned I blurted.

"Come, it is sunset," he urged as he offered his hand that I took. We walked out of the abandoned house in silence, only to be greeted by his black Porsche parked at an angle. Besides it, weighed down by the rock, a piece of paper flapped from the strong wind. Slowly, I moved towards it and lifted the rock in order to read.

**_Finally, you have stopped grieving. I figured you didn't need a lift since there is car here. Really sorry, but it had to be done._**

**_Damon_**

I rolled my eyes as I scrunched the note and watched it burn into flames in my palm. Elijah was lent against the car, looking at me curiously.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You look nice," he commented. I looked down at my dress and smiled as I walked to the passenger seat.

"Thank you." I opened the car door and slipped in, shutting it firmly.

_**EPOV**_

It was her... I couldn't believe it really was her. Decades had gone by and I had thought of her every millisecond. She sat silently in the passenger seat; the little wind that came through the open window blew part of her dark locks revealing more of her soft features.

She was awfully quiet for her bubbly personality. She seemed in deep thought – very deep thought. She remembered? How could she remember when I clearly remembered compelling her to forget her encounter with Niklaus. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if he took her away. He couldn't whilst I was living.

I stared at Belle, my sweet, sweet Belle. How this long parting made me crave her touch, her laugh, her smile. Beauty wasn't everything... she was beautiful but her personality shined out more for me... I guess that would be the reasoning about why I loved her so much. It was funny love, something Niklaus avoided and even though I had once thought to have seen it in his eyes. However I doubted if it truly existed and didn't want to take the risk.

"Elijah-" her soft voice interrupted my thoughts and I gave her a quick side way glance, my eyes becoming distracted by her lips which I wondered how they'd feel pressed against mine.

"Yes," I answered. She bit the bottom of her lip nervously.

"Why is it I feel as though I'm missing part of a puzzle?" She questioned. I stopped the car immediately, shocking her in the process. "For Christ's sake, Elijah, don't do that to me." I couldn't handle this with all the thirst and pain thrashing at my abdomen.

"I need to feed," I replied briefly. She smiled at the thought and came out the car, me following behind shorty.

"I think I need a little boost too."

We were careful as usual in choosing our victims, especially with this century's suspicion. I did feel less tense after, the thirst none existing. There was just one thing in which I didn't understand. Could she not see the obvious?

_Salvatore household, Mystic Falls 1863_

_Giuseppe strolled across the room, hands held behind his back._

_"Please sit sir, it worries me to see you in such a state as this," I pleaded offering the chair besides me. He glanced at my relaxed posture and soon took a seat._

_"Apologies my Lord but it seems to be my daughter that is troubling me," he said calmly. I frowned. I had met Isabelle a few times but not long enough to know much._

_"And what is it that she is troubling you with?" I asked suspiciously._

_"She refuses to marry who ever I present. She has already rejected the Masons!" He almost exclaimed, making it sound like a great sin._

_"Perhaps she you shouldn't pressure her as much. Do not worry. Perhaps I could speak with her, if you do not mind," I suggested calmly._

_"If you could do so I would be honoured... you see she is my only daughter and I only want her to be happy, however with tradition it seems she… differs in that section," he briefly smiled , looking at the ground. I matched his smile as I stood up._

_"Jonathan," Giuseppe ordered. In scurried the young waiter, plates clattering on the silver platter he held._

_"Yes, sir?!"_

_"Please tell Lady Isabelle to comedown dressed appropriately for our house guest." The waiter looked a little scared._

_"Erm, sir she is riding outside on Jesne and specifically asked no –"_

_"Well then go outside must I always repeat myself."_

_"Apologies." He left the room in a hurry. I took my previous seat and chatted with Giuseppe for a little more before he told me to look out the window. There I saw her. Sat atop of her brown horse as it was led towards the stable. She brushed off the little dirt that lingered on her skirt before briefly locking eyes with me, giving me some sort of a glare._

_"I see she is not too happy with the intrusion," I commented, causing Giuseppe to burst into laughter._

_"You're quite right. Do not worry her mood will have cooled when she comes down for dinner," he assured._

_Dinner was served on the long oak table, the numerous chairs tucked in whilst only four chairs were occupied by myself, Giuseppe, and his two sons I merely saw._

_"So, I see Damon you have safely returned," I started, trying to begin a conversation with the older sibling. He only looked up, his dark curls bouncing a little before he moved them to the side. His icy eyes adjusted as he looked to be trying to figure something out._

_"Yes, however unfortunate for those who did not," he said sadly, his eyes staring at the wall behind. I decided to let the older one be and move on to the other._

_"Stefan, I hear you have an interest in novels, I too am lured by such imagination," I smiled lightly before taking a sip of the vegetable soup._

_"I do, shame I don't have the courage and bravery as Damon. I do wish to be like him someday," said Stefan, causing Damon's eyes to light up with warmth as he gave his younger brother a sideway hug._

_"Of course you do, it is only I am older with more knowledge to the world. That is only what differs between us." Giuseppe couldn't help but smile at his sons as he looked between them both. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that briefly crossed me of how happy they were as a family, and how so I wished the same relationship between my own broken one._

_The doors to the dining room suddenly swung open as the daughter rushed in, carrying the hem of her green velvet dress to avoid tripping. Her dark hair was in some sort of bun, held by a comb whilst loose curls dangled at the front. She carried a bright smile as she headed over to the table._

_"Apologies for my late arrival, Father," she kissed the top of Giuseppe's head before she moved on to her brothers, kissing their cheeks. She took a seat beside me and gave a slight smile, in which I was relieved with, before turning to her brothers._

_"How is my favourite girl," Damon asked in a soft tone. She giggled quietly as her eyes rolled._

_"Very well thank you," she grinned before tucking into her food that a servant placed for her._

_"Isabelle, you seem to forget our guest… Lord Elij-" he began but I cut him off._

_"Elijah will do Giuseppe," I smiled before turning to the girl besides me. She drank from her soup and dipped the bread roll that she broke apart._

_"Was it you who summoned me, my Lord?" she casually asked, her hazel orbs locked on mine._

_"Well I wouldn't say I, but rather your father." I smiled politely, taking a sip from my wineglass. She leaned over the table a little in order to have a better view of him._

_"I was enjoying my ride with Jesne, Father; you know my annoyance to interruption." She muttered as she pursed her lips._

_"Why must you complicate things my child, hush now whilst the adults speak," he warned lightly, in which she immediately became mute. I turned to look at the aging man, raising an eyebrow in his decision. Stefan coughed to break the silence as he stood up._

_"If I may be excused to leave to my room," he asked and left once his Father nodded for approval. That only left the four of us, not including the silent servants that waited at the side._

_"Isabelle my dear, I have another offer," Giuseppe began as he stirred his food. I could see her face grimace, knowing of what was to come out of her Father's mouth. However her older brother seemed to beat her to it._

_"Father, I find this rather uncomfortable for you to give my sister away at such early time," Damon maturely argued._

_"It is tradition Damon, all the girls in town get married at this age." He stated with his hands pointing outside the window, towards the direction of the town._

_"And who is this suitor? I will not allow this until I see he is suitable enough and then the decision will go to Isabelle, Father. That seems to be the only way to make everyone happy," Damon suggested as he glanced at his younger sister. She did not speak. Not a single word escaped. Her appetite died and she rolled around her food._

_Dinner was over, and everyone had left to attend business or go to their room, all but Isabelle and I. I was reading a classic novel, truly intrigued by the plot however couldn't help the quick glances towards her._

_She was sat on the piano bench, her light fingers trailing along the keys as she began to play a tune. But she stopped immediately, the concentrated face fading and the look of confusion washing over. She closed it slowly, and then she stood up and began to walk away._

_"Lady Isabelle," I called, putting my book down and rushing towards her. She stopped in her tracks and turned only to have a puzzled look on her face. I could hear the rate of her heart beat quicken as she looked at me but then broke the gaze as her cheeks flooded a red colour._

_"Yes," she whispered her eyes on the ground. I couldn't help grinning but soon turned it into a soft smile._

_"I was wondering if you would accompany me in a walk, around the garden," I offered resulting in her pulling a confused face. "Of course, it is very embarrassing for me not to have looked at the ravishing gardens and yet I have been here for a month," I laughed causing a smile to tug at the end of her mouth._

_"It would be delightful." She walked ahead as I followed behind, keeping a short yet respectful distance between us. We were greeted by the brightness of outside as the green colour filled my view, making my pupil adjust to the light._

_"I prefer it in winter, when everything is covered in beautiful white. It looks as though heaven had fallen itself," she whispered inwardly._

_"May I?" I asked, offering my arm for her that she took, and we walked along the path. A comforting silence is shared between us until we reach the start of the trees, away from eyes at the mansion._

_"So, what is the problem you and your Father are having," I casually asked. She tensed from the question but looked straight ahead._

_"It may sound stupid to you… but I refuse to marry everyone he chooses."_

_"And you see it as a bad thing?"_

_"Of course not, however it shames the family name."_

_"Is it you do not intend too, Lady Isabelle? Fear of having children?"_

_"No, no," she shook her head embarrassingly, "I love children, you see I dream of travelling around the world and exploring the beauty of the creation of this world…. I only see marriage as speeding the process and eliminating such things. I do hope to marry, however after I have done all that I desire if you understand me?" She bit her bottom lip, cursing for sounding so stupid._

_I stopped near a bench and brought her to sit beside me. She looked at me with lost eyes, reminding me of 1490. I let her speak her voice and face exactly like Katerina. The familiarity between the two was too incredible that I didn't realise myself staring until Isabelle shook my shoulder lightly._

_"Apologies, you remind of someone I knew," I apologised, giving one of me smiles._

_"Was it your love?" she curiously questioned._

_"What makes you think that?" I came closer, leaning to see her reasoning. She seemed a little uneasy, the beatings of her heart racing like lightening._

_"I don't know, I feel it… it is quite obscure but your eyes seem to warm from the mentioning of her," she shrugged lightly as she looked away._

_"I see," I muttered as I leaned back and crossed my legs._

_"Where is she, your love? Do you usually leave her home on your travels?" she asked. I grimaced a little for the answer._

_"She died, long ago." Isabelle looked shocked, then sorry as she began to stutter._

_"I am deeply sorry, I must watch my mouth, my Lord," she said quickly. I shook my head as I touched her hand for reassurance. A little jolt sparked making her retreat her hand back._

_"You're so cold." Isabelle dazed out, shuddering a little. Did she know of what I was?_

_"Are you alright?" I asked, taking my jacket off and covering her with it. She gratefully held it tightly keeping her warm even though it was autumn._

_"What's wrong with me?" a muffled cry escaped as she covered her mouth. I took in her weeping form into my arms, rubbing her back for comfort._

_"Nothing dear, you're normal."_

"Elijah, we're here darling," her smooth voice brought me out of my flashback. I turned to I was parked in front of a quite large house. Two other cars were parked here. Isabelle was already out the door and at the door. I sped out, stopping right behind her as I put my hand on hers to stop her.

"Are you sure this is the right house," I whispered too closely, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her shampoo.

"I'm sure." She didn't move but slightly pushed me back and turned her back on the door. "And by the way, I have a boyfriend so we can't really be too close like before if you know what I mean." I took a step back, feeling saddened by the news but happy that she was here.

"I respect that, as long as we don't break the friendship again," I grinned, only receiving a playful punch in the arm. "What!" I objected.

"Your fault," she laughed as she opened the door. "Benjamin, I'm home," she winked at me and put her finger to her lips. 'Surprise him'.

In a flash, Benjamin sped down and hugged his Mother.

"Don't do that Mother, I thought you left me," he cried as she tried to hush him. A blonde girl was not far behind him, giving them space. "Did anyone hurt you?" Benjamin asked as he pulled back, his arms still around his Mother.

Isabelle moved her hands around his neck as she stroked his cheek.

"Guess whose back, sweetheart," she whispered softly. Benjamin looked over her shoulder, his eyes widening when spotting me.

"Elijah…"

"Good evening, son," I greeted. He may not be my biological son, even though I wished he was, but I treated him like one. Growing up without a father, I decided was not optional as to why I stepped in. Benjamin sped over as he embraced me, and all I could do was pat his back, relieved to see my nephew again.

Once we pulled back, Benjamin wiped his tears and led me to the living room whilst Isabelle looked through her phone at the many missed calls and messages before she went to shower and change.

"This is Caroline," Benjamin introduced as he took the blonde's hand and squeezed it. "We just started dating." I smiled at Caroline.

"Nice to meet you dear," I said earning a nod and shy smile. "I like what you've done to the place, it is very cosy," I complimented taking in the surroundings.

"Can I interest you in something to eat?" Caroline asked politely.

"No thank you dear, I just fed."

"I see."

Isabelle came down the stairs not long after, changed into a pair of tight cream trousers and white woolly jumper that was loose on her waist line. Her hair up in a ponytail and her makeup was gone and now replaced with natural beauty.

"I feel so popular," she said as she plonked herself on the sofa beside me.

"And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I received at least 30 call and 50 messages," she sighed. "And hear this; I had to restart my phone because it crashed." I could only laugh.

"Oh Belle, you always were popular back then," I said with a smirk, causing her to grin.

"Enough about me look at you with a sexy suit. Are you the next James Bond JeJe?" She smirked, using her unusual nickname for me. I shook my head. "Good, I didn't think you were a man whore," she giggled when seeing my shocked face.

"I actually wear them as they seem to steer people away… they think your important, they will think twice about crossing your path." I simply stated.

"And who is bothering you now Elijah? Both Trevor and Rose are dead last time I checked," she grimaced at the last part; probably remembered how I killed Trevor before her.

"You'll be surprised." I said quietly, narrowing my eyes on the vase placed on the bedside table.

A knock erupted from the front door as everyone looked up whilst Isabelle stood and walked over. She opened it to reveal a tall, blonde boy with a build of a sportsman. He immediately smiled when he saw her, hugging her without a thought.

"Matt!" she squealed tightening her arms as he picked her up and spun her round.

"You didn't answer my calls," he pressed his lips against hers for a lingering kiss before he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling like a happy girl. I wanted to shift my gaze, but I couldn't get myself to as the pang of jealousy hit me like a rock.

"I'm sorry; I was tired and wanted to sleep. Forgive me," she pouted, batting her lashes.

"Definitely, just tell me next time, ok?" he warned as he pecked her cheek.

"Yup," she agreed, holding his hand and walking over to us. "Matt meet Elijah, Elijah meet Matt," she beamed.

**_A/N: Ok, so please do not kill me… I did it right. I had a review from a male requesting a change in point of view, so this is for you dude. Hope you all enjoyed it and a MASSIVE thankyou to my 4 reviewers. Also thank you everyone who followed and favourite this story, you rock. Alison! Amazing editor… Until then my Lovelies xxxx_**


	12. Demon

_IPOV_

_Running, running, running. Screams echoed across the whole forest ground as I ran along, lifting the ends of my silk gown. This place seemed familiar- too familiar._

_"Stop," a soft voice echoed. I turned quickly, only to be met by the thick layer of mist. All of a sudden, the forest floor began to spin repeatedly as a high pitched noise pierced through my ear drum, causing me to fall on to the floor in a crouched position. No matter how hard I pressed my palms to my ears, the noise still managed to slip through._

_I felt a hand place itself slowly on my shoulder, squeezing gently for me to open my tightly shut eyes. I grimaced at the site I was met with, slaughtered bodies piled on top of one another, no longer on the forest grounds but nearer a river bed on the outskirts of a village. The winds low howl soon died down as all the corpses burned to ash, the flames engulfing skin and bone until there was nothing left to destroy. The ashes then gathered together as though someone had swept them, and soon twirled in a mini tornado and positioned to attack me. My eyes squinted from the scene as I was still on the ground. I slithered back until my back met rock. Heavy pants escaped my lips as I looked up to see an angelic face with a soft smile, their fiery red hair curled to the top of their shoulders and their stormy ,grey eyes locked on me._

_"Get up," he whispered, offering me his hand. I didn't question as I grabbed his hand and in one swift motion I was stood once again. I could see the clothing he wore was strange. Black clothing hugged his body from head to toe, a black leather jacket on top. He looked to be some sort of biker but his face said otherwise._

_"Who are you?" I asked. He grinned widely, one eyebrow raised as though I asked the most stupid question._

_"I'm Dark, your Demon," he said. My face scrunched in utter confusion. Demon? What an earth did he mean?_

_"What? So you….." Before I could finish, he gripped my arm and spun me round so that my back was pressed against his solid chest. The ashes were still there and now they whizzed at me, about to hit but I shielded myself with my hand to protect myself. Nothing. Was it over? I asked myself. Slowly, I lowered my arms only to see a bed with someone sleeping soundly. The constant rise of their chest was normal as they breathed in their sleep. A ghostly figure stood nearby; a girl? No, more a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a wrecked dress, looking as though she'd had a tough night. She looked familiar… I'd seen her somewhere._

_The body on the bed turned and soon the face was revealed as Benjamin's. A smile crossed my lips at his peaceful position, but soon disappeared as I saw the woman eyes darken to black as she was thrown back to the water. She struggled to surface the water and drowned, her hand remaining but it too sank down._

_A chill ran through my spine, and I realized Dark had let me go. I rushed towards Benjamin to check for his safety only to see him being escorted by Dark himself near to the water's edge. He whispered things in his ear hard for me to hear._

_"Benjamin," I silently said. They both stared ahead and I soon followed behind to see what they were looking at. The water!_

_A little fizzing noise started and evolved into a louder sound, like boiling water. Bubbles emerged the surface as the woman's head popped out slowly, her eyes back to their original colour._

_"Help me," she pleaded to me, her gaze intimidating._

_"I can't, I'm sorry," I replied, but soon regretted it as her eyes turned black once more and she began to move forward, more of her body showing. She gave me a sinister smile before closing the distant between her and Benjamin. Benjamin's eyes widened in bewilderment as he struggled in Dark's grip._

_"Mummy," Benjamin breathed. I tried to move but I hit an invisible shield. I attempted this repeatedly, each attempt failing._

_"Dark, let him go," I screamed. Dark turned his head slowly, remorse filling his eyes._

_"I'm sorry," he said. With that, the girl plunged her hand into Benjamin's chest, pulling it out a second later, her hand clutching his bleeding heart. Benjamin's eyes are wide as he gulps and falls to his knees, then soon face plants the water._

_"Nooo," I wept. "Please, Benjamin." I shut my eyes tightly, pressing my palms to my temple as I let out a scream._

_"Isabelle, stop!" Dark warned, but I continued._

"Isabelle, stop crying," a voice demanded in panic. I jolted up to find Elijah shaking my shoulder in an attempt to wake me. His features were blurred for some reason as I tried to blink.

"Isabelle," he repeated, his hands holding my chin firmly. "You're crying blood. Stop, please." I hesitantly moved my fingers over my cheek, feeling the thick liquid smudged. Elijah handed me over some tissue as he tried to calm me down. He was so warm, only I just noticed he had nothing but some pajama trousers on.

"What happened?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me tightly close to him.

"There was a ghost, and and… it killed Benjamin," I stuttered. Elijah pulled back and cupped my face with his hands gently.

"Shhh, it was only a nightmare Belle, nothing more," he assured. I gulped and nodded as I slowed my breathing down, shifting my gaze.

There she stood, in the corner of the room with an emotionless expression, Benjamin's heart in her hand. I screamed, causing Elijah to stand, ready to attack. But he saw nothing. The ghost titled her head and her image began to fuzz, like a projection.

"Help me." Was all that she could say?

"I don't know how," I said.

"Belle, what is going on?" Elijah asked as he glanced between me and the ghost.

"Help me," she said.

"I don't know how," I repeated. She walked over to me, causing me to back away until my back met the headrest. She held the heart forward, which I dared look at, but now there was a picture. It fell to the floor and I looked up to see the girl was gone. Hesitantly I picked the picture up and stared at it in horror. It was a picture of the girl with Matt.

The kitchen was quiet that morning; no one dared speak of what happened last night. I stirred some blood into my morning coffee before silently sipped it and stared into space. Elijah and Benjamin shared small talk, which soon ended when Elijah stood to leave. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, his tie just touching the exposed skin of my arm.

"Call me if you don't feel well," he whispered as he handed me a piece of paper and left before I could ask where he was going. The picture I had neatly tucked into my handbag, careful as to not wreck it. I needed to distract myself, so I left for upstairs to change into short black summer dress and white and black polka dot cardigan. I left my hair loose in its natural curls as I applied a simple layer of lips gloss and sprayed Dior perfume.

The drive to school was long as I parked my car in its usual spot, and killed the engine. I sighed deeply before getting out the car and facing the world. A light breeze whizzed past as I followed its direction, spotting the woman there once again. Only this time I was able to recognize her better because of her clear features.

"Vicki?" She nodded with a sad smile before vanishing. I shook the horrific nightmare out of my mind as I headed to first class.

It was now lunch, so I headed to my locker to put my books away and also to practice the speech I was to give Matt.

"Hey, baby." Shit! I thought. I turned around only to be trapped in between Matt and the locker behind. His arm leant against the locker to my side as he grinned widely.

"Good morning, or afterno-" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine for a soft kiss. "What was that for?" I smirked.

"Your accent is cute, and… you're my girlfriend so I'm sure I can kiss you…" he trailed, his free hand stroking my waist, "Unless…" he moved away but I pulled him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him for another lingering kiss. Butterflies fluttered to the familiar feeling as I felt hot when Matt pulled away and trailed kisses along my jawline.

"Mr. Donavan, not during school time thank you," Alaric told off. Matt pulled back startled as everyone turned to us and he turned a deep shade of red. _Honestly Alaric_. I could just see the grin on his face as he left for the staff room.

"Come on," I said taking Matt's hand and leading us both outside to join Stefan and his 'gang'. As we joined the group Elena ran to me and embraced me. I gave a puzzled look to Stefan, which he only replied with a shrug.

"Ok," I awkwardly pulled back, still holding onto Matt's hand. Elena blushed from embarrassment as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"All is forgiven," I smiled and perched myself on the grass in between Matt's legs as I leaned back on his chest. Everyone seemed to be in cheery mood as they continued with their conversations, whilst I scrolled down my phone messaging a friend in Italy.

Fiery red hair stood out in the distant, a few hundred yards. I tilted my head up to get a clearer view only to see it was Dark, the one from my dream.'I'm your Demon', the words rang in my head. He grinned and gave a brisk wave. I didn't respond and he only shook his head amused, his red curls swaying slightly.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," I smiled and then looked back to see he was gone.

"Matt," I said quietly so no one would hear us. He lent forward so that his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I started shakily, grabbing my bag but stopping as I awaited his reply.

"What is it?" he asked softly, his breathe tickling my skin.

"Who is this?" I handed the photo to him secretly; making sure no one was able to see it. His brows furrowed and his lips went into a tight line.

"My sister…." He merely whispered putting the photo in his pocket. "Who gave it to you?" he pressed, anger building in his tone. I didn't want to compel him but I hadn't a choice.

"You will calm down," I compelled. His face relaxed but he still wore a confused expression. "How did she die?" Perhaps that was the reasoning as to why the ghost was unrested, her brother hadn't a clue of her death.

"She didn't, she left town," he corrected. "Isabelle, what is going on?"

"Can we go to yours after school, I'll explain everything." He nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the day. I left school early to get a head start in solving the problem. Maybe Damon would know something about it, so I headed to the boarding house, only to find Elijah was there as well.

"Hey," I greeted as I hugged him.

"Good afternoon," he replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where is Damon?" Before he could answer Damon appeared in front of me.

"Here is pissed off Damon," he smiled tightly. "So do you care to explain why I can see Elijah? Unless it his ghost seeking revenge, which to be honest I have had enough of Mason coming to visit frequently." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Mason, what?" I questioned.

"Another story, for another time," he shrugged, obviously not amused. I looked to Elijah and only shrugged in response as I walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Damon, he's an Original, show a little respect." I grinned earning a smirk from Elijah.

"Now Damon, let me warn you. If you or anyone in this town tries to kill or even hurt me, be sure that I will kill everyone you've ever loved or cared for. Are we clear?" Elijah said. Damon only nodded reluctantly, fists clenched by his sides.

"Well sorry to interrupt your little bonding time, but I need to know about Vicki Donovan." Damon's face immediately changed to suspicion.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Great, you knew her. How did she die?"

"I turned her into a vampire and then killed her." He stated without emotion. My mouth opened agape from shock.

"Why?"

"She went out of control and was going kill Elena."

"So you just killed her without thinking of what it would do to Matt. No wonder she won't leave me alone Damon, she's trying to avenge her death."

"What are you talking about, you're crazy." He said with twirling his finger around his head.

"She came into my dream last night seeking help Damon." I walked around in a circle before leaning my elbow against the counter to think. "I need to perform some sort of summoning spell." I thought aloud. "Well see you later, boys; try not to kill one another." I grinned as I went to walk out but got stopped as someone grabbed my arm. Looking up, I found it to be Damon, his head shook in disagreement.

"I don't think so, little sister."

"Damon, get off me," I warned.

"Remember what happened last time, with dad." Damon let go as he grabbed his head and let out a groan from the pain I was causing in his head.

"Don't bring father into a problem you caused." With that I blurred out. I just heard Damon mutter under his breathe, _'Damn you Sherlock,' _causing me to smile.

At home I was quick to grab the Grimoire and look through the many pages. Most spells where for breaking curses, making potions and causing vampires pain. Wow, witches really hated vampires that made me wonder as to why I could be both?

"_Curses, curses, curses_… Aha ghost unrest." I found and quickly scanned the page for instructions before heading out to Matt's house with the supply of what I needed. Parking my car, I walked to his door with my arms full of supplies. I set the stuff down as I rang the bell and seconds later he answered; only a towel wrapped around his lower waist as water dripped down his exposed skin. His heartbeat quickened as I could see his pulse inflating. _Damn, I forgot to feed._

"Can I come in?" I asked, shifting my gaze as I picked the stuff up, causing Matt to raise his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sure, here let me carry this." He offered, taking the box from me and placing it in the living room. The house had a lonely feel to it.

"Just you then?" I causally asked.

"Yup, lonely Matt." I started to move towards him but he backed away slowly as though frightened of what I might do. "I should probably change." And he went. _'Stupid Damon'_ I muttered. I began to clear a space on the floor, moving the table aside and rolling the heavy rug. Accurately, I laid the candles out as shown in the Grimoire and waited for Matt to come down.

"Ok I'm don- what the hell are you doing?" he said freaked out.

"I'm a vampire."

"What!" his face scrunched in puzzlement.

"And a witch…. well half and half but.." I was cut off by him waving his hand.

"You are going crazy, Isabelle."

"No Matt, have you realized that everyone in your friendship group knows of supernatural existence. But they didn't tell you."

"Ok, you're talking crap now."

"Vicki is dead, they all knew about it Matt. I'm doing you a favor… just give me the picture I gave you of Vicki," I demanded softly. He hesitantly took the picture out but shook his head as he went to leave. However he was stopped when all the doors shut firmly and the blinds went down. Everything was locked.

"Matt, pass me the picture."

"How do you know about this? Did they tell you?" He asked through gritted teeth. I shook my head only earning a more scared look.

"She came to me," I shrugged. I offered my hand that he reluctantly took. We sat in the center of the candles, the picture in between whilst I held both hands and started to chant a spell. I could see a mix of anger and shock showing on Matt's face.

All of a sudden the lit candles died down as a gush of wind passed through, startling Matt.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned.

"Vicki is here," I sensed and we both turned to the window which the wind came from to see her standing, in the clothes she was in my dreams.

"Hello, Matt," she whispered as she tilted her head to me and gave a sad smile.

"Holy shit, Vicki?" She nodded as she whizzed past and was now kneeling in front of her scared brother, cupping his face with both hands.

"They lied Matt, they killed me… he killed me," she snarled baring her fangs.

"Who did?"

"Damon Salvatore." She vanished. I switched the light on with my mind only to be met by Matt's angered face.

"Matt?" I asked.

"Get out…" he whispered.

"But…"

"JUST GET OUT!" He pointed to the door, which I responded by leaving at vampire speed, not looking back.

Night had fallen and I still remained in the woods, not bothering to go home until I felt I was well enough to face everyone. Twigs snapped beneath my feet as I continued to walk in a random pattern. I let out a frustrated noise as I kicked the nearby tree; once realizing it wouldn't move I slid down and rested my back on it.

"Rough day?" I jumped at the voice and turned my head to meet stormy grey. It was Dark, dressed in black but this time only wore a t-shirt and jeans. The thick black boots he still had on.

"Tell me about it..." I groaned, resting my head back on the rough bark. Dark bent down and sat beside, awfully quiet. "So... you're my Demon?" I said, staring into the mid-air. He turned and smiled as he nodded. "Aren't Demons bad though?"

"There are good and bad, as you get for every living thing." He simply shrugged. "Think of me as your protector... guardian more like."

"So how come you've just come now then?" I asked.

"I have always been here it is just you didn't need my help. I mostly watch you." I shivered from the thought of someone monitoring me 24/7.

"That is very creepy." I stated earning a smirk from him.

"Of course, I do respect privacy," he added.

"Why did you let my son die in the dream?" I more wondered than asked.

"I needed you to listen to the ghost. Resolving the other side's problems allow me to walk through... let's say there is a barrier between my kind and yours."

"Why now?"

"Because it is now that you're in grave danger." I raised an eyebrow at him, confused at what he meant. Dark moved a lock of hair away from his eyes as he continued. "And if you're wondering, no one else has a Demon except you." I smiled sinisterly.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I pressed.

"You're special." He shrugged as though it were no big deal.

"In what way?"

"Let us say that many seek you for the wrong and selfish reasons. Have you ever wondered as to why you could be a witch and vampire? You've unbalanced nature; it is one of the gifts you have."

"And the others?"

"Another time, Isabelle." He stood up and offered a hand, which I took.

"What about others, can they see you as I?"

"Yes, before no." Before I could ask more I was in my room all of a sudden, tucked into bed whilst Dark stood near the window. The moonlight shone on his skin, making it look paler than before and causing his grey eyes to twinkle.

"Good night, my human." Then he was gone.

**_A/N: Ohh a bit of drama for you all and to make up for the long update... Sorry. It is Ramadan so I am like starving for the day and I have about 6 hours to stuff my face! But hey it's good for losing weight. Anywho... What do you think and more is to come your way my Lovelies if i get more than 3 reviews. Thanks to my original 2 reviewers. I LOVE U GUYS and to Alison, who without I would look like English wasn't my first language... (which it is.) :D Until then my Loveliess.. xxxx_**

**_BTW don't forget to check out the tumblr for mine and HerMadjestyMrsElijahMikaelson's 50 shades of Mikaelsons tumblr page_**

**_www. 50shadesofmikaelsonstuff. tumblr. com (stupid thing won't give you a direct hyperlink but just type it into the web source thingy)_**


	13. Klaus

I was still flabbergasted on the discovery of my Demon last week. If there were Demons, then what else could be out there? I rubbed the side of my temples gently in order to wake myself up from my tired state. The sun's light seeped through my closed curtains, warming me up at a quick pace. What was I to do today? Well for one thing, I was most definitely not going to school. That was the last thing I intended to do whilst I existed, especially after what happened yesterday with Matt. I had tried to reason with him by sending a text message which he chose to ignore.

"Good morning," chirped Damon. I groaned in frustration from the invasion of privacy as I threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily. "Well someone is moody." He cooed as he sat on the edge of my bed. I gave him an irked look and stuck my middle finger up at him, causing him to gasp in shock mockingly.

"Well you try explaining to someone about vampires." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Didn't go well, huh?" he smirked.

"I think he is going to hold a grudge."

"What makes you say that?" Damon asked, picking on the sequences that were embroidered on my duvet. I slapped his hand giving a warning look of 'don't do that' before I spoke.

"His dead sister came and went creepy, saying 'they lied, he killed me… Damon Salvatore'," I mimicked with my hands, triggering a laugh to arise from him. "So watch your back big brother," I warned.

"Please, what can a worthless quarterback do?" he said, arrogance hinted in his voice. I raised my hand up, giving him a questioning glance. "Don't you dare go all witchy and throw me to the wall."

"I just wanted to play with my necklace," I innocently stated, trailing the cold metal with the pad of my finger. "Anyway, I've noticed everyone is acting really weird." I whispered as I swing my legs off the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face.

"We seem to have stumbled into a major problem," he said. I glanced into my bedroom to see Damon lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling in utter concentration.

"And what is that?" I asked, brushing my teeth.

"Elijah's brother." I rinsed my mouth and dried my face with a towel before heading into my bedroom.

"Kol? He's been dead for a while now," I stated sadly, remembering his flirtatious and mischievous personality.

"Who?" Damon questioned.

"Oh, sorry. Kol is Elijah's youngest brother. Elijah introduced me to him in 1872 then he got killed in 1900…" I trailed, remembering the night of his death.

"No, it isn't him."

"Then who, unless it is Finn _'which I doubt since he's been dead for 1000 years'_. Elijah only has two brothers Damon. If it is not Kol or Finn then who?" I pressed, annoyed with Damon's sinister grin.

"He didn't tell you," he sang.

"What?"

"Klaus."

"Klaus?" I played the foreign name on my tongue.

"Yes, he is Elijah's brother." He shrugged as though it were no big deal. _Elijah has a third brother?_

"And what problem is he causing?"

"He needs to break a curse."

"I'm not following."

"In order for the curse to be broken, it has to be a full moon; a werewolf, vampire and doppelganger needs to be sacrificed."

"Let me guess it endangers Elena," I huffed in annoyance. Of course I'd heard from Caroline how everyone put Elena's life before theirs. This was something I didn't approve of.

"Yes and we need everything we can to help her, and get her away from this Klaus," he began to plan. I yawned as I moved to my wardrobe, running through the jeans until I laid my eyes on three quarter white jeans. Taking it out, I observed it and with satisfaction placed it on the dresser before resuming to finding a top.

"Well whatever this plan is, count me out. I refuse to include myself in such risky business," I said trying different tops in the mirror.

"But she is innocent and needs protecting. We need all the power we can get and you have a great amount." I rolled my eyes as I faced Damon, a hand on my hip.

"Last time I checked, this was not my problem to deal with," I challenged. Damon stood, closing the space between us in a second.

"Stop being so god damn stubborn and get your ass to the boarding house," he threatened.

"Why is it your concern over her safety? Stefan is her boyfriend let him deal with it." He stayed quiet. "Of course," I felt like slapping myself. "It was so obvious; you love the god damn girl. Well you know what Damon, just give up. She is with Stefan and is never getting with you," I shot back only making Damon angrier as veins began to form around his eyes and he was ready to attack me. It was all quick. Damon pushed me against the wall, but he was pushed back by Dark, who now held him to the floor, his knees pressed on his arms, and his hand wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Don't touch her," he warned faintly. Damon looked shocked.

"Dark?" I more asked then stated. He turned as he flashed a wide smile.

"Sorry I'm late kid, picked something up for you at the bakery." He threw a brown bag, which I caught, opening to reveal some chocolate covered doughnuts and coffee.

"Thanks Dark, they smell delicious," I smiled as I devoured the doughnut. I picked the lid off the coffee as I took a sip, watching the scene before me.

"Who the hell is this?" Damon managed to say.

"Dark, Damon. Damon, Dark. He is my Demon." I stated simply. Dark's glare remained on Damon as he spoke.

"Would you like me to kill him?" he asked.

"That isn't necessary thank you, darling." I laughed as Dark let him go. Damon straightened his jacket, glaring my way. "I believe you were leaving." I gave a fake smile.

"The lady has had her final say, unless you want it the hard way." Dark chuckled, but the threat could easily be heard, especially with how his fist collided with his open palm repeatedly. With one last look, Damon reluctantly left. I sighed, starting to change.

"Honestly, family," I muttered.

"You know you're changing in front of me." I looked up to see Dark lent against the wall, one leg folded up as he ran his hand through his hair with a mischievous grin. Then I looked down at myself, seeing I was only wearing jeans and a push-up black lacey bra.

"My bad," I said before putting on the top at vampire speed. "There, all better?"

"Actually…"

"It was a rhetorical question." Dark put his arms up in defense.

"My bad." He mimicked me. I could see him in black still, but in leather trousers and jacket with a black vest underneath. He wore the same black boots though. We went downstairs, Dark wanting to explain the whole Demon thing to me.

"Wait, maybe you should tell me when everyone is around. I don't want you to keep repeating yourself." I suggested, grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge and joining him on the sofa.

"If that is your wish," he shrugged, sipping from his can.

"Dark." I said out of the blue. He made a noise, showing he was listening even though his attention was on the plasma screen. "Sometimes I have these blackouts or dazes where I just stand there and feel like I am somewhere else but then when I blink I am back to where I was before."

Dark titled his head, his face held no expression. "Your soul moves in and out sometimes, it is quite normal for a _Purus spiritus_."

I raised an eyebrow at the name he gave me. Purus spiritus?

"It means Pure soul in Latin," he answered, reading my mind.

"So what am I?"

"Google it."

"Ha-ha, I didn't know Google existed for you." Dark pretended to be offended as he held his hand to his heart in mockery.

"That hurts; my human thinks I'm uncool."

"Too right." He got up as he picked me up like a floor bag, hauling me over his shoulder. "Argh, out me down." I laughed.

"Not until you say, I'm the best Demon in the world!"

"Ok, ok. You're the best Demon a girl could ask for" I chuckled as he put me down, "God, that was fun," I said clutching my abdomen. Looking up, I saw Dark glancing behind me as he began to near me. I followed his gaze to see Benjamin stood with Caroline, a confused expression on the stranger behind.

"Hello, Mother," Benjamin greeted as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Isabelle," Caroline said as she gave a quick embrace.

"Benjamin, Caroline I would like you to meet Dark." I introduced with a small smile. My mouth opened to speak again but he beat me to it.

"The son and the son's girlfriend, an honor to meet you." Dark bowed. "Now where is Elijah, I do wish to meet him. I rather admire love triangles, don't you Isabelle?" he wriggled his eyebrows which I replied by slapping his arm.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"For me to know and for you to find out," he tapped the tip of his nose before disappearing.

"You…. What a chicken," I huffed, finally turning to the young vampires. "Sorry about that, just some Demon problems that's all."

"What do you mean Demon?"

"Google it." I chuckled, remembering Dark's same response. Grabbing my laptop, I flipped it open and switched it on. The screen instantly lit as I opened the browser and searched in 'Pure soul'.

_'A Pure Soul is one that is deemed that of closest to the Source, the Universe, God, the creator and the Creation itself.'_ Clicking back, I scrolled down until I found someone who had asked the questioned and received a reply.

_A Pure Soul or also known as 'the purest', is someone who is selfless and obedient to others no matter what the request._

I shook my head, as I searched again but this time replaced it with: Greek mythology- Pure souls.

This time it came with things more complex.

**_Pure Souls_**_- Ancient Greeks believed the _**_Pure Soul _**_to be a gift sent from the gods as reward for their prayers. The _**_Pure Soul _**_not only had purity in their blood but also was a perfect image of mankind. In order to obtain it, the Greeks got one of their Demons, a strong powerful named Coleus, which would protect the _**_Pure Soul_**_ from any dangers ahead, especially from the other Demons and selfish humans who wished to destroy such innocence._

_The _**_Pure Soul _**_was in the image of a human, fitting into society but what none knew of the true powers it beheld. The power to filter devils blood from sins and heal damaged souls; it was even thought that the **Pure Soul**_ _could turn the demonic creatures back to their original state._

I bit my lower lip as I saved the page and printed it off for safe keeping. Well, at least Dark had promised to explain…. I hoped. Benjamin and Caroline were perched on the sofa, Benjamin's arm wrapped around Caroline's shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. I smiled, looking at them in awe before standing up and moving to the kitchen counter.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my loose hair and then pulled it up in a ponytail to get it out the way. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. Benjamin moved his free arm in the air as he put his thumb up.

"Sounds good, mummy," he said with his back still me.

"Caroline?"

"Sure Isabelle, do you want some help?" she asked politely as she stood.

"Oh no, don't take my teddy bear. Please Mother, I promise to do my chores," Benjamin pouted but Caroline slid away with a sly grin as she waved good bye.

"Thank you dear, you can help as well," I said to him.

"Not a chance, cooking is a woman's job."

"You ungrateful bastard."

"Love you too," he cooed as he slumped back on the sofa. Caroline just giggled at our little argument.

"This you will see 24 hours going…" I motioned between the two of us. "I think he gets it from his unknown dad." I rolled my eyes. Opening the fridge I passed some vegetables for her to chop whilst I got the noodles.

"What are we making?" she asked. I closed the drawer as I clashed the two chopsticks together.

"Stir-fry." I said my best Chinese accent.

"Oh god you're so funny."

"Please, I'm blushing." We carried on talking and gossiping about everything. Elena stumbled into the conversation a few times which I absolutely hated, but she was her best friend so I just smiled and nodded.

I realized Alaric had been quiet for a while; he seemed to have disappeared for a few days and didn't answer his calls.

"Have you heard anything from Alaric?" I asked them both.

"Nope." Benjamin shrugged, entering the kitchen.

"It's weird for Ric to block everyone out," Caroline said sadly. I bit my lower lip, worry taking over. I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed for the door.

"I won't be long, just checking up on Alaric." I excused before they could ask any questions. Getting into the car, I started up the engine and reversed out of the parking lot. I had driven past the boarding house and could see a few cars there; Elijah's included, probably plotting for Elena's rescue. How one person could get so much attention that only reminded me of Katherine, which made me angrier. The drive to Alaric's apartment was brief including a quick stop at the convenient store to pick up some chocolate.

The gentle breeze blew by as I got out and slammed the door shut, before I headed for the boot. I grabbed a stake and the box of chocolates. Odd mix, but it was worth it, just in case.

"Alaric." I knocked on the door repeatedly with no answer. I knocked once more, no answer. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice." With that I began to kick at the door until collapsed and with a sigh I brushed the dust off my jeans and entered the apartment. It was clean and looked odd? I couldn't describe until I saw Katherine sat on a chair, stabbing her leg with a knife. As much as I wanted to kill her right now, I stood and watched as entertainment.

"Feeling suicidal are we Katherine," I laughed. She only glared as she continued to do so, but her attention was fixed on me.

"You shouldn't be here." I closed the distant between us, the stake held at her heart.

"Watch your words bitch, I'm capable of killing. And seriously why are you stabbing yourself?" I questioned as I sat atop of the counter, noticing a glass of Bourbon half empty.

"Maybe I want to," she remarked. I grabbed the bottle and lifted it in the air.

"Cheers to that." Instead of drinking it I threw it in her face. She only scowled but remained unmoved from her seat. "You looked like you needed a little refreshment, now where is Alaric?"

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

"You're in his fucking apartment. I'm not a detective but I'd say the odds aren't exactly in your favor."

"What, is this the hunger games now?"

"It can be if you want, but your cannon's going off first," I mocked. "Alaric, where are you?" I shouted as I began to snoop around. I headed back to the sofa as I seated myself.

"What is going on here?" I heard Alaric's voice from behind. He had just walked inside and looked at the door in shock.

"Alaric." I jumped up and sped to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Easy there, love," he laughed. I pulled back raising an eyebrow.

"_Love_? Really." I looked around, playing with my fingers. "Sorry about the door, I was really worried. You didn't answer your phone… you could have been dead-" he cut me off, by pressing his finger on my lips.

"I'm ok aren't I," he whispered as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled but dropped as I noticed the rip in his shirt.

"You're lucky you're not 10 again or heck would I of shouted at you for wrecking the shirt I bought you. This shirt," I tugged at the hem of it, "is vintage. I fought a bitch for this."

"Apologies, madam."

"Oh, isn't that cute," Katherine interjected. I didn't even flinch, but I could see her stab her thigh harshly from the pain in her head. "Stop it." She groaned in pain.

"Hmm, I don't know Katerina. I enjoy this sort of entertainment, especially what you did to me, my brothers and …Elijah. So no, I don't want to stop." I increased the pain and could feel the window flap open as a gush of wind rushed in.

"Isabelle, stop." Alaric warned as he reached for my elbow. I could feel tears trickling down cheek as he led me out the apartment and outside.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm-" I stuttered before wrapping my arms around him and crying.

"Hey," Alaric pulled back, "you're not as beautiful when you cry." He whispered, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. I smiled at his words, tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

"You really know how to make me smile." I grabbed his hand, taking him in the car as I got in myself.

"Where are we going?" he smirked.

"Back to my house Benjamin and Caroline are waiting. And I also made dinner," I added with a grin, "I know how much you love me, darling." I started the engine as I pulled out.

"So, what's wrong then, love?" he questioned, staring at me intently.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine, now don't avoid the question." I rolled my eyes, moving my focus back into driving.

"Well, everyone seems to want to help Elena escape the curse. You know she's the doppelganger and that…" I trailed.

"Yes…" he awaited my reply.

"Well Damon wants me to help save her and I refused. I said that there's no point because she is Stefan's girlfriend… and guess what I find out?" I said angrily.

"What?"

"He loves her and they're stuck in the same stupid love triangle. Well you know what. I hope Klaut-"

"Klaus," Alaric corrected.

"That's the one. Klaus. I hope he gets this sacrifice over with, kills Elena, and you might have to hand Katherine over to him too. I mean I really want to help this man succeed just to piss Damon off. I mean Klaus, that is a strange name but I like it. It is quite unique, right?" I turned to see Alaric stifling a laugh.

"Wow. Erm yeh sure. I'm sure he will really love an assistant," he shrugged as he clicked his tongue.

"But I am more upset that Elijah has not told me about his third brother. He never keeps secrets from me but it seems this one is a big deal. I mean he is even trying to help save Elena." I stated sadly.

"Why are you bothered about that?"

"Because Elijah is my best friend, not hers. He should be helping me with dealing with being this Pure soul and stuff. I mean no one cares about me anymore, Alaric. Even my own brothers think lowly of me now. I wish I was dead, but the only thing keeping me here Benjamin." I huffed, slouching back in my seat as I heard the police sirens behind. killing the engine, I awaited the cop to come out.

"Do you want me to handle this?" Alaric asked. I shook my head. An officer arrived seconds later as I lowered my window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" I sweetly asked the blonde, middle aged woman.

"Yes, you were going over the speed limit. Hey, Ric," she greeted, "She yours?"

"Yup, sorry sheriff she has just had a bad day."

"Oh you're Isabelle, Alaric never stops talking about how great of a mum you are."

"Oh really. Alaric, I'm flattered." I laughed, "Well I hope you don't mind Sheriff but I must be off, or dinner will burn."

"Off you go then, but this is a warning." I smiled innocently before going off.

"Great, only been in America two months and already been stopped." I parked outside my house. "Well this is it, come on" I ushered, getting out the car.

"Isabelle." Alaric called. I turned to see him smirk once more. "People do care about you; you just need to stop looking." I turned back and walked in waiting for Alaric to follow but seeing that has disappeared.

"Alaric," I called, but there was no reply, spinning around I found everyone in my living room. Elijah looked worried as he sped to me, checking for anything damaged.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Who was you with?" Stefan asked.

"Alaric, why?"

"It's not Alaric." He stated.

"What do you mean… Elijah, what is he saying?"

"That was Klaus."

**_A/N: OMG, I am on A BLOODY ROLL. 2 IN ONE WEEK YAY. Any whoo thanks to my new reviewer Lady Syndra.. welcome welcome dear... this one is for you. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Alison also for the amazing edit, really appreciate it Hun and Ohh forget have you all seen the friggin new catching fire trailer... Fuck, I nearly died. Anyway until then my Lovelies xxx R&R_**


	14. Guy in my dreams

All eyes stared at me as though I'd walked in holding a silver platter and atop of it a decapitated head. The silence was broken by Damon throwing one of my china vases against the wall in a rise of anger. As much as I intended to rip his heart right then, I decided to clench my fists instead, holding back my inner frustration.

"You know that was part of my fine China collection… cost thousands," I smiled tightly, holding my glare back. Damon only grunted as he threw yet another vase. Benjamin now got up, seeing my discomfort as he began to usher everyone else out the room.

"No." Damon shouted. "No one is going home tonight." He shut all the doors at vampire speed before leaning against the window. I walked slowly over to the broken vase picking it up just as Elena offered to help.

"It's ok, I've got it." I politely thanked, whilst collecting the last of the broken when it cut me. "Shit, Caroline sweetie? Could you just put this in the bin?"

"Sure," she smiled, as I sucked on the wound until it healed. I could see Elena look disappointed for me asking for Caroline's help and not accepting her. Well at least I could enjoy that to piss Damon off; he seemed it too as he neared the expensive painting that hung on the wall.

"I wouldn't dare, Damon," Elijah casually said as he helped me up. "I gave it as a gift and I'd be dearly angered if my Belle was upset." I gave a childish smile as he pecked my cheek. I hadn't noticed, but Matt was sat there, staying quiet as he observed and his eyes briefly locked with mine before looking elsewhere.

"Matt I-" I was cut off by Stefan.

"Damon said you didn't want to help." Stefan calmly stated. I turned, giving him the look of 'really?' What was it with people interrupting?

"If you want the potion I suggest Isabelle stays out of it." Elijah interjected with a harsh tone.

"Wait, what?" I asked, giving Elijah a questioning look. I shook my head, giving the look of 'I want a word later', before turning to my dear brother. "Listen Stefan, as much as I want to help I have my own problems to solve and enemies to be rid of. All this…" I gestured towards everyone with my hands, "I can't take and since it doesn't harm Benjamin, I'm out. Sorry."

"Mother-" Benjamin groaned.

"No. I mean it. I'm not involved so you're not." I gave my final word. "And anyway how dangerous is this Klaus? Because I swear if Alaric is harmed I will take some action."

"Very, from what I'd heard. Everyone seems to fear him," Caroline spoke.

"He seemed nice, I mean possessing Alaric's body."

"Niklaus is a manipulative villain. He shouldn't be trusted or approached," Elijah warned. "But know this, I am only giving the favor in return to avenge my families slaughter." _'Why had he never told me this'_ I wondered inwardly.

My hand rested on his shoulder as I gave a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elijah. I know you very well to know you care deeply about your family," I whispered, keeping my voice low for only him to hear as I adverted my gaze behind him and then back. "He is your brother after all, and even though as you can see Damon is annoying, I wouldn't dare kill him. Never."

"I understand your logic; however Niklaus is a different matter…" He looked around the room before locking eyes with me. "As I know, you are probably wondering as to why I'd never talked about him, well I wish to speak to you in private for that matter." He leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his tea, awaiting my next move.

Standing up, I clapped my hands to get the attention of the group. "Thank you all for coming unexpectedly, and as you learn to know me, you will know I am very generous and polite but excuse today as I will ask you to leave my premises." I walked over to the door, opening it wide as I waited for the first person to move, which was Matt.

"Meet me at the Grill tomorrow," he whispered before leaving. I smiled sadly; at least he was talking to me again. Next were Elena and Stefan.

"Don't take it to heart brother, I love you and all but this is just not my fight." I leaned closer to the couple. "And as for the love triangle, that is getting very old school, so cut the crap and throw it behind. Good night." I waved as they left shocked. The young witch seemed to be talking to Elijah, somehow flirting? And I couldn't help the smile as she waved goodbye, bidding me good night as she left.

Damon remained seated as Benjamin went to his room, and Caroline stood confused whether to leave or not. "When I meant everyone, I excluded you, darling." My gaze followed along the wall and to the ceiling where Benjamin's bedroom was. I could hear as he sat down, sigh deeply on his bed. "I think he is waiting upstairs." With that she smiled and left upstairs.

A smirk played on my lips as I sat opposite Elijah, fixing my gaze at him.

"What is bugging you, Belle?" Elijah asked, looking straight at me.

"Did I just see my best friend being flirted at?" I teased. Elijah looked taking a back as he gave me a puzzled look.

"I beg your pardon." That was it, I just erupted in laughter.

"You like the young witch… and don't you deny it. She reminds you of Aria." Damon snorted earning a glare. "Shut it you. Aren't you meant to be drinking your troubles away?"

"I don't need you…" he started but was pinned by the throat by Elijah, who had stabbed him in the neck with a pencil repeatedly.

"You young vampires, so arrogant," Elijah muttered.

"You can't kill me man, I'm not part of the deal."

"Silence." He hushed.

"Elijah, come on he is not worth your time. Plus," I whispered, "You owe an explanation. Upstairs." I pointed to my room. "Good night, Damon." I bid, before I took Elijah's hand and led him upstairs.

"It was back in Mystic Falls, 1863." Elijah started, sitting on the edge of my bed as his body leaned forward and he played with his fingers. Quickly, I moved beside him, interlacing my fingers into his and giving a reassuring squeeze, urging him to continue.

"Remember when it was two weeks before your birthday?" he asked softly, turning to lock eyes with mine. I nodded, remembering the night.

"Of course, Father had arranged for me and you to ride our horses but you had to cancel." He shook his head as he ran his hands through his silky hair. "Elijah, I remember, that is what happened." I assured, but began to doubt a little.

"Well, it is partly true. However you did go, just not with me." He rested his back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"So who did I go with?"

"Niklaus. My brother." My forehead creased in utter confusion.

"You have to be mistaken. I have never met your brother…" I trailed, lost for words.

"You were in love with him, however not straight away." He chuckled lightly. "You see my brother was one to seduce but you broke his habit and instead of you chasing for his attention, he chased after yours." There was nothing I could say but arch my eyebrows in shock.

"I seriously cannot remember," I said, attempting to recall the lost memory.

"Because you can't, Aria put a spell on you so that you would forget all about Niklaus, it was for the best." I lay on my side, staring at the wall ahead.

"Why would Aria do that? Why would you Elijah?" I merely whispered.

"I couldn't risk the news of your pregnancy leaking out to him. I feared once he'd know, he'd kill the child." I shot, examining Elijah's calm face.

"Are you telling me-?"

"Yes, he is the father to your son." I sighed, laying back down and rubbed my temple. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be? I mean I understand why you did it and if it was to protect Benjamin from getting killed, then I thank you." He gave a brief smile before he moved me near him so I could rest my head on his chest, where I would of heard a heartbeat if he were human. My eyelids rolled slowly as sleep took over for the night.

_An agonizing pain struck at my abdomen as I fell, crouched down on all fours._

_"Aria," I screeched through clenched teeth. Aria came running in seconds later as she helped me up and laid me on the bed._

_"Elijah!" She called and not a second went before he was knelt beside the bed in wait for her instructions. "Rub this gently across the stomach, starting from the middle and work in slow circles." She instructed as looked through her Grimoire. Elijah slid my dress up until he had full view of my stomach and began to apply to liquid._

_I could feel it gnawing at the inside of my skin, sucking the blood that pumped inside and I let out a scream. "Make it stop, please." I pleaded through tears._

_"Elijah, it is too powerful for her to outlive. She will die." Aria managed to say._

_"She doesn't have too," he replied calmly, "just do what you need to, Aria. Now." He demanded. "It will be okay Belle, I promise," he whispered as he kissed my forehead and gently stroked my hair, clutching my hand for reassurance. Aria began to chant and I could feel the baby coming out as I let out yet another scream._

_"Elijah…" I said._

_"Just keep pushing, you'll be fine." With one last push I could feel it leave, no longer harming me as the room filled with cries. But it wasn't all fine; the air was running out fast._

_"It's a boy." Aria smiled softly, wrapping it in the thick blanket after cleansing it from all the blood. I reached out for my baby, craving to see its face for one last time._

_"Let me see him," I said, sitting myself up with all the strength I had left. Aria reluctantly passed him as I felt the light weight in my arms and the little hand that reached out for its Mother._

_"Hello, sweetie," I greeted with a sniffle. He made a little cooing noise instead of a cry and grabbed hold of my little finger I offered._

_"What will you call him?" Elijah asked. I shrugged and smiled towards him._

_"You choose? He will be named after your family after all." Elijah sat on bed, bending to give the little boy a peck on the cheek._

_"He's adorable. I think Benjamin."_

_"Benjamin? 'Son of my sorrows,'" Aria questioned, referencing to the Hebrew story._

_"Must you always look on the negative side, Aria?" he pressed. She was about to reply when my hands began to slip, letting go of Benjamin as the light came bright and all I could hear was my name as it was faintly whispered. The more it was said the fainter it got until there was nothing._

My eyes fluttered open as I saw I had dazed off once again. Elijah had moved slightly, his arm was wrapped around my waist as he peacefully slept. Carefully, I removed his arm, placing it on his chest whilst I rose up and dragged myself out of bed. The time was 3 am, meaning everyone was a sleep but I couldn't find myself to rest. A small click came from the window, grabbing my attention. I approached the open window with precaution as I peeked out only to see Dark smiling as he gave a brisk wave. The corners of my lips turned up. Moving towards my drawers, I took out a thick woolen scarf and wrapped it around my shoulders for warmth.

It was nearly a full moon, meaning the sacrifice would be in a few days and to be honest I had a mixture of feelings about it. Excitement, sympathy, and curiosity. I really wanted to get to know Elijah's brother for Benjamin's sake as he had always wanted an answer. Shaking the thought off, I headed outside to see Dark perched on the swing bench. He patted a seat beside him as I went over and sat down, pushing my legs off the ground so that the bench would move.

"Everything go well?" he spoke. I observed him closely, looking at his choice of clothing this time; a black jumper, which he rolled the sleeves to his elbows and dark, baggy jeans.

"I guess. Though not everyone was so pleased." I rolled my eyes, lying back on the bench.

"Damon," Dark mumbled shaking his head. "So I guess you took the news of Niklaus being Ben's dad?"

"You knew?" I turned shocked. "Of course, you're my freaking Demon." A smirk played his lips as he wriggled his eyebrows in agreement.

"You know you love me." I let out a small chuckle that soon died down. "2 more days left, huh?"

"I'm confused Dark, I don't want to help kill Benjamin's father. What kind of a Mother would I be?" He stroked his chin, about to reply. "Don't answer that."

"Don't worry. I'm here to make sure you make the right decision."

"And what is that exactly?" I pressed, playing with the hem of the scarf.

"Stick with Elijah at all times. Niklaus will need a vampire, and I need to make sure that isn't you." He sounded dead serious as his stormy grey eyes showed it when it locked with mine. "You looked yourself up?"

"Strangely, yes." I whispered, "And what the hell, my blood is some sort of healing serum." I laughed, however Dark only kept a straight face. "It is true then." He nodded as he gently placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about your blood. Word gets out, blood will spill and I mean it." He demanded with a harsh tone. I nodded quickly so that he would let go, which he reluctantly did.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…" He examined me with a sad expression before wrapping his arms around me.

"It's ok," he whispered soothingly, rubbing my back for comfort. "That is why I'm here. To protect you."

After Dark had left, it was still early in the morning so I'd decided that staying up was the best option since I didn't feel like sleeping. Taking out a blood bag, I sat down and drank it slowly thinking of what was to come.

* * *

"Mother, Mother?" Benjamin waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry." I said, picking up my chip and inserting it into my mouth.

"Mother, we're in the Grill: a public place not home." I shrugged, ignoring his comment as I popped another chip into my mouth.

"Where is Elijah?" I asked.

"With Uncle Stefan, you know preparing for tonight." He explained, whilst devouring his pancakes. "Oh look, Uncle Damon is downing his sorrows." He chuckled pointing his drink towards Damon's slumbered figure on the stool.

"To Uncle Damon," I tapped my glass with his in mockery as we both downed our drinks. Matt then passed and stopped at our table.

"Hey, Isabelle," he greeted awkwardly. Benjamin drummed his fingers against the wooden table.

"Good morning. Let us go then." I smiled, getting up and grabbing my bag. "Come home straight after, I don't want you going to this sacrifice, you understand?"

"Yes, Mother. Caroline and I were having a movie night anyway."

"Oh good… yes. You two have fun." I pecked his cheek before following after Matt. He led me to the back of the Grill, where it was supposedly quieter and where people couldn't hear us. For a brief second our eyes locked but he quickly moved his gaze elsewhere.

"So I have had some thought about the other week and I am really sorry about how I reacted… I mean it was unfair on me to take it out on you. But…." He trailed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But…" I urged.

"You need to understand this is too much for me and I need some space…" He finally had the guts to look me in the eye, but also I saw was remorse.

"You see me as a murderer?" I silently said.

"No, no. not like that, I just really don't think a vampire and human work, and I just found out my sister has been dead for a year now."

"You're breaking up with me?" I choked, unable to swallow his words.

"No. I'm letting you go." And with those words he left without a sound. My body felt a little weak as I stood still as a statue, staring at where he had stood. I looked down at my feet, playing with the embroidery on my dress as I bit my lower lip to muffle my cry. But I refused to let my emotions take over me. Straightening my dress, I wiped the tears with the back of my hand before I turned to leave. I seemed not to notice my surroundings as I bumped into a solid chest, losing my balance as I felt myself falling back.

"Shit!" I said aloud, thinking I was about to crash when I felt strong arms hold me. A small applause came from the customers for my little rescue as I looked up at my rescuer. It was him. The bright blue eyes in my dream that now looked into my eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. For a moment I was too lost to notice the attention I had caused until he spoke.

"Careful there, sweetheart." He smiled, pulling me up so I was merely inches away from his face. His thick British accent sounded quite familiar.

"I am terribly sorry, please excuse me," I tried to move away but his grip on my arm was like iron. He gave a brief confused look before it turned to the smirk.

"Are you quite alright? You don't look good, love?" he raised an eyebrow, his handsome features showing more. So this was dream guy in reality…. _Charming._

"She is splendid… now let go of her asshole." Damon demanded. The guy turned to him, not even flinching as his grip still remained hard.

"It's ok Damon, he was just helping me up," I muttered before turning to face the stranger. "Could you please let go, your grip is hurting my arm." I asked politely. Without moving his gaze, my arm was freed from his grip.

"Well it looked too intimate to me." Damon growled at him as he moved an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Protective brother, just like old times Damon," he chuckled as drank a shot, setting the glass down on the work surface.

"Get away Klaus, no one needs to get harmed." He threatened. _Klaus?_ So this was him, which would explain why I had dreamt of him numerous times.

"Just a little reminder not to get in my way tonight, tell all your friends not to even try a little trick or I shall rip their hearts out," he smiled tightly. I furrowed my eyebrows at this threat, it did sound like what Elijah would do.

"You seem lost there," Klaus waved his hand, catching my attention.

"Niklaus, Elijah's brother?" I asked, stepping forward.

"I prefer Klaus but, yes." He grinned, arching his eyebrows in pride. My hand automatically moved to shake his.

"Isabelle, I've heard a lot about you." He chuckled at the comment before taking my hand a placing a kiss on it, sending electricity.

"A pleasure. I hope to see you again, Bells." He left. _Bells?_ Damn the stupid spell for not being to remember the past I'd had with this vampire.

"Don't fall for it, he is the enemy," Damon warned. "Speaking of which, here comes Ric."

"Where?" I burst out, looking around, suddenly alert until I found him moving towards us.

"Old man, where have you been? I needed my drinking buddy." He spread his arms apart in enthusiasm.

"Piss off, coming from a century year old vampire," Alaric hissed, looking more tired than usual.

"Oh my poor baby, what has happened to you?" I cooed, hugging him tightly.

"Possessed, found a vampire stabbing herself in my living room, a psychopath witch and an original vampire, no big deal." He shrugged returning the hug.

"Aww, did he hurt you because I swea-" I said pulling back to check for injuries. Alaric grabbed my shoulders, asking for my attention.

"Relax, he didn't hurt me." He promised taking a seat on the stool next to Damon as he ordered a drink.

"Alaric," I warned.

"What?"

"It's 3pm and you're bloody drinking. Don't you dare cross the _'Damon Salvatore, I don't have life so I'm going to drink'_ line."

"Excuse me, what is wrong-" Damon started but I interrupted him.

"Shut it, I'm talking."

"Ohh, sorry tough guy." He mockingly apologized.

"I'm a girl." I spat.

"Whatever!"

**_A/N: Yay, chapter 14 3 days later. I was going to post this straight after chapter 13 but my mum said I was going on the laptop too much and kept ranting about the signals and how they were for me blah blah blah (as Kesha says)… you know the drill. Anywho thanks for the 3 reviewers, you guys rock. Again, Alison cheers for the edit! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and are as excited for the next one as I am. R&R and until then my Lovelies xxx_**

**_Btw it is 02:43 am in the morning here in England... just wanted to show you guys my dedication to this fanfiction. :D_**


	15. The Sacrifice

It seemed everyone was attending the sacrifice, and the mother was left at the Gilbert house to baby sit the kids, even Alaric's girlfriend Jenna. All was perfect until young Gilbert was heading to go out. I moved quickly, in front of the door in a second.

"Where do you think you're going, sunshine?" I smirked, tilting my head to observe him closely.

"I'm saving my sister." He tried to move around me but I pushed him to the stairs, seating him on one of the steps as I sat next to him and rested my feet on the wall to prevent him from moving.

"Sorry darling, strict instructions," I said tiredly as I twirled a strand of my hair with my finger. "But I hear you, it really 'sucks' as you say to be the youngest."

"Whatever." He muttered, facing the other way. I rolled my eyes at the scene before me. Kids! That was when an idea popped in my head and I vanished downstairs and came back not long after with my bag.

"Ok then Mr. Grumpy." I started to write in my cheque book and ripped the paper, handing it to a puzzled Jeremy. "Well take it, I'm not begging." For a minute he remained frozen in his position before he reluctantly took it.

"_Two thousand dollars_? Just for this? You are an evil bitch," he laughed.

"Oh stop it, I do dry dear. Now I bet you can't play on your little game console till after midnight," I innocently challenged. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, giving me an irked look before replacing it with a wide grin.

"You're on, god I feel bad," he said sadly.

"Don't be. Both of my idiotic brothers will die before your sister does." Gently, I rubbed his back for reassurance before standing up and walking down. "Well off you go, I'm timing." And he was off.

A smirk spread on my face as I entered the kitchen to see Jenna preparing dessert as dinner was in the oven.

"I can't believe you just convinced Jeremy," she praised, "you did what I couldn't in a year." She chuckled, which I joined in.

"There is nothing like bribery."

"What? You do that to Benjamin as well?" she asked curiously, her eyes locked with mine.

"Blackmail is the way to go with vampire boys. The most precious thing is the games they play; threaten to take it away and boom. You have yourself a deal with the devil." Jenna's eyebrows raised in surprise as she resumed to chopping the strawberries in halves.

A few minutes silence is shared between us before I decided to speak up.

"So how are you coping, Jenna?" I asked, brushing invisible dust of the work surface as I lent on my elbow. She grimaced briefly before her face calmed.

"Well finding out your boyfriend is a vampire hunter isn't too crazy I guess. But his adopted mother a vampire as well as half the people I know… kind of freaked out especially yesterday." She shivered, washing her hands under the sink.

"What happened?" I walked over to her, taking her hand and leading us both to the sofa.

"Well, Alaric came over and it wasn't him. He was posse-" she stuttered, not being able to finish the word.

"Possessed? Yes I know. I saw him too yesterday, but Niklaus isn't that bad as everyone seems to make him out to be." I shrugged, leaning back and crossing my legs. Jenna ceased her eyebrows together, confused at my choice of words.

"You know Niklaus?"

"Supposedly we were lovers, however I hardly remember him." Pursing my lips, I began to feel a little hungry and walked to the fridge and took out some juice.

"I am so done with relationships," I groaned. Jenna laughed as she patted my leg.

"Aww why? I know guys are jack asses but they're not bad for everything, if you know what I mean... she trailed, winking at me second later.

"At least my baby Alaric moved you to who you are... I get dumped for what I am." Jenna grimaced at my words, seeming confused at the reasoning as was I.

"From what Ric told me, you should totally hook up with this Klaus... I mean he has the mysterious name and all I wonder what he looks like." She inwardly thought. I raised an eyebrow, stifling the laugh that was about to break out.

"I saw him... well actually I fell into his arms." I admitted embarrassingly. The excited woman scooted closer to me, clearly wanting to know more. I really did like her; she was just perfect for Alaric.

OK..." I chuckled as I ran my hand through my loose hair. "Matt had declared our relationship over so I turned away and stalked off not looking where I was going boom... fall into the sexiest-" the phone rang, cut in me off. Both our heads turned towards the direction and Jenna walked over to answer it. As she listened, her brows furrowed from what she was hearing with the occasional "hum..." and "oh" before she finally whispered the name "Elena," instantly knowing shit was going when she went to grab her coat and headed to the door.

"Elena asked for help – I need to go and meet her." She said. _I thought she was at the sacrifice? She can't help her, Elena has to die!_

"Wait up Jen. I'm coming with you!" I copied her actions, slipping into her car at the end. "Something fishy is going on here." I said, shutting the door.

"Well it was her, and she sounded so scared." She pushed her foot on the pedal, eliciting the engine to roar as she reversed out the parking. I decided to keep quiet and called Benjamin, giving him strict instructions not to leave the house.

After a few minutes' drive, Jenna stopped in front of a warehouse and killed the engine. It was completely dark, not even a lamp post stood.

"Ok-" Jenna began but I held her back.

"No, I'll go. You wait here, I still don't get this." I instructed leaving the car and putting a spell so it wouldn't unlock. Slowly, I took cautious footsteps towards the building, pressing my back to it as I moved along it. _'Wait, wait,' _I warned myself, _'where was Dark when I needed him?'_

Moving my hand, I was about to a spell to light fire but was struck on the neck with a sharp object and could feel the thick fluid slithering in. _For god sake!_

_"Isabelle, Isabelle."_

The flames crackling around me woke me up. _Had I done the spell?_ Apparently not. Getting up I rubbed my tired eyes to see I was surrounded by a circle of fire, and two others were attached where an unconscious woman laid and telling by her scent she was a werewolf. The other, Elena sat crossed legs looking over at me as she repeated my name but all I could hear was a ringing in my ears.

A sharp pain pierced through my head as I pressed the palms of my hands to my temple to reduce it. I reluctantly moved to see who was causing the pain and saw a dark skinned witch, standing behind a stand with a bowl in which she chanted to.

"Stop it, you bitch," I called, which she only smirked to.

"Be quiet," she muttered causing my more pain but stopped after a few minutes.

"Isabelle, are you ok?" Elena asked worriedly. I wiped the blood of my burst lip and nodded looking at the ground where I spotted the heel of my boots missing. My hand automatically went to cover my mouth from the sight, as I tried to muffle my cry. Lying on the ground, I ignored everything around me, curling into a ball as I stared at the fire that surrounded me.

"Well… let's get started sweethearts." A familiar voice came from above. As much as I wanted to see who it belonged, I decided not to bother. "What do we have here? Innocent lamb, come to the slaughter, ay Greta."

"Yes Klaus, we must proceed. Give me the moonstone," she ordered. My eyes moved to see Klaus hand the moonstone as Greta the witch put it into the bowl in front. Klaus moved gradually, observing the fire rings until he stopped at mine, giving a hard look.

"Who brought her here," I faintly heard him ask, but I was too thirsty to hear clearly.

"Katherine, you wanted a vampire." She flirted lightly, smiling in admiration to the older vampire. Klaus' face remained hard as he ordered her to open my circle, and when she objected he only gave a warning look. Once he was in, he smirked at me telling the witch to close it. So I was stuck with him, great! He made some sort of tutting noise as he circled me, shaking his head.

"You're not Aunt Jenna…" he trailed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I sarcastically shot back.

"You really do get around." He stopped at my feet as he crouched down to be at my level.

"If you think I am going to chat to you when I am going to die, then you're an idiot," I merely whispered, moving my gaze away from him and began to repeatedly rip the grass from its roots as a distraction. He laughed, his hand moved to my back as he lifted me up so I was sat down and his other hand cupped my chin so I couldn't look away from his intense stare.

"You're much feistier than I remember…. Why are you crying, love?" I gave him an annoyed look as I brushed his hand away.

"Because the heel of my boot broke, because of your side kick_ 'the slut'_…. Or I don't know, maybe that I'm going to die." I moved my hands up and down, creating imaginary scales. He smirked and as I finished it only grew longer.

"I'll buy you new ones." He smiled.

"And bury them with me – how kind, Niklaus." I smiled tightly. He pursed his lips, not happy of my choice of words as he grabbed my arm and moved me out the circle of fire once the witch had opened it.

"We will talk later." He whispered harshly in my ear before he shouted to the witch, "I need a vampire and you know which one," he ordered. _Jenna!_ Without thinking, I turned him towards me, locking my eyes into his as I relaxed my body and cupped his cheek with my right hand, rubbing my thumb across it gently. A wave of surprise hit his face as he stiffened briefly, but I had moved my hand away quickly in shame. _'Idiot!'_ I cursed myself.

"I'll get you a vampire; just don't hurt Jenna," I offered softly. "Please." I added, biting my lower lip in nerves.

"Very well, but if you do not return in exactly 5 minutes I will get Jenna." He looked down at the expensive watch around his wrist. "Ready, steady, go." And I was off, into the woods before arms grabbed from my waist and pinned me to the tree. I tried to tackle them but they were too strong.

"It's me… Elijah…" I heard in between breathes. At the sound of his voice I stopped and looked up to see the worried face of my best friend.

"Elijah," I said, embracing him tightly. He pulled back-obviously not happy to see me.

"What have I told you –"

"I didn't exactly come here; I was kidnapped once by you and now your brother… I guess it runs in the family. Now if you would excuse me, I need to turn someone." Before he could stop me, I sped off, looking for a victim to turn.

After only seconds I had found some random citizen, fed them my blood, killed them and fed them their friends before I sped back to the sacrifice with them held between my arms and I threw them into the open circle that soon closed, trapping the new vampire.

My phone began to vibrate non-stop until I took it out to see the sender.

**_Benjamin – where have you gone?_**

Quickly, I replied – **_At the sacrifice, don't come. Is Jenna at home?_**

**_Benjamin – Yes, but she looks awfully bad._**

**_Keep her company, this shouldn't be long._** I replied once more then put my phone back down.

As I looked up, I witnessed Niklaus ripping the heart of the female werewolf. Her eyes widened in shock as her body stumbled to the ground. His eyes turned an amber colour as he drained the vampire next, eliciting an agonizing scream to come out of the young man.

Elena stood shakily, her brown eyes worried as they welled up with tears. Her head shook as Niklaus approached but she was too late as he was quicker and had already sunken his teeth into the doppelganger, draining her dry before he dropped her to the floor. Just then my phone rang as his transformation began and Elijah was in front of the hybrid, his hand inside his chest probably clutching at his heart.

"What!" I said angrily.

"Listen Ben just went crazy and –" from hearing only a few words I was off to the Gilbert home, scared of what I was about to witnessed. I'd heard Elijah call my name repeatedly but I ignored it. Once there, I rushed in seeing the discomfort of Jenna who lay on the sofa with her arm resting on her head and eyes closed. Then, Jeremy ran down ushering me to go upstairs to his room where there I saw the shattered glass of the window. In a flash I was stood there, leaning forward to see more glass on the grass below. Carefully, I lifted the window up and moved to sit on the ledge.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see the worried expression the younger Gilbert wore.

"What did you see, Jeremy?" I pressed. He scratched his head, trying to remember.

"He was breathing really heavily, like as though he was going to turn in 'the incredible Hulk' and his…. His eyes were amber…" he trailed.

"It can't be…" I covered my mouth in shock; Benjamin was turning into a werewolf. I jumped off the window ledge and began to follow Benjamin's trail which was easy to find from his strong scent. It wasn't long before I was led into the woods – _again_.

Taking hesitant footsteps, I searched the grounds and found paw prints on the ground. Crouching down, I lightly touched the print only to see it was wet meaning Benjamin was close.

"My son's a dog, great," I muttered as I continued to walk. My jacket battered along with my messed up hair and ripped jeans. I looked like Godzilla. "Benjamin," I began to call. "Mummy is here, come out come out where ever you are." A rustling noise came from the bushes nearby startling me before a werewolf jumped out, trying to lash at me. Their fur was a black colour and their eyes a bright blue that looked too familiar to miss.

"Stop it, Benjamin it's me." I begged trying to get him off without hurting him but it was no use. He was about to bite me when someone dragged him off and threw him to the nearest tree.

"Missed me." The usual grin was plastered on his face and his hair was groomed back as he was in a sharp black suit. I walked over to Dark and slapped him. "What was that for!" he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for not coming when I needed you," I snapped as I slapped him again. "And that was for throwing my son…" I could see he wasn't impressed at all with my attitude, "and this is for saving me." I pecked his cheek and gave him a tight hug, really showing how scared I was.

Dark pulled back, a tight smile on his face before he glanced behind to see that Benjamin was gone. "Sorry about not being there. Business I had to attend to with the other Demons." He grunted, running a hand through his hair.

"Didn't know you had to dress up smart," I said, eyeing his clothing.

"Well believe it or not we wear the same clothes as humans and for the same reasons as do you vampires."

"Whatever… what do I do now. How long is Benjamin going to stay like, 'this.'" I portrayed a werewolf using my fingers as ears on top of my head.

"A few days, he is linked to Niklaus so when Niklaus broke the curse…"

"So did Benjamin… of course." I mentally slapped myself. "Well I'd better prepare his clothes; I know it will be a little embarrassing not having any clothes on." Dark smirked, obviously thinking of something dirty in my assumption.

"What is going on in that little mind of yours…" I tapped his temple as I shook my head when he laughed.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I hope you're not fantasising about me, not be vain or anything." I smiled. Dark only shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe not… but I can see you in a –"

"Please keep that to yourself… I'll just." I hit him on the head jokingly.

"Aw, what was that for?"

"For making it awkward, you dimwit," I hissed playfully.

* * *

3 days later…

'What to choose for Benjamin to wear' I thought looking through his ample wardrobe. A poker dot blue navy shirt caught my eye, however so did a plain white one. Taking them both out, I moved each one closer to see which one was best as the phone rang.

"Hello," I greeted, wedging the phone between the crook of my neck and cheek as I continued to look at the shirts.

"Good morning, how are you today?"

"Elijah, sweetie. I'm very well thank you, just got a little fashion dilemma. But nothing I can't handle," I chuckled. "Any news?" I asked, thinking of Benjamin running around the woods as I packed the navy blue shirt and white three quarter shorts in a duffel bag.

"Yes, I have found Benjamin now, and he needs his clothes as soon as possible," Elijah suggested, with a hint of amusement.

"Already a step ahead of you Elijah," I laughed, picking up the bag and heading to my car.

"Well, he is going to wake in a few minutes, so…. Hurry up."

"Impatient Elijah… hmm that is a first." I hung up before he could answer and entered the driver seat. Twisting the key in the ignition, I drove to the brim of the woods and parked my car near the bridge. Exiting my car, I left to the boot to take the bag out and slammed it back down. The early morning sun brought warmth to my skin, its rays dancing lightly on my skin causing it to become a fainter than before.

I entered the woods in search of my son, taking cautious steps so I didn't accidentally tread on him and it wasn't long before I found him on the dirty ground naked. I sighed deeply as I crouched down, stroking his ruffled dark hair.

"Benjamin. Darling, mummy is here," I whispered softly as I continued my current movements. A low groan escaped his mouth as he rolled onto his back, adjusting his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Mother?" he more questioned then said. I couldn't help but embrace him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I was so worried darling, I thought you had run away for good," I cried on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry," he begged as he pulled back, still rubbing at the small of my back for comfort. I nodded, wiping my tears with the sleeve of my jumper. "How long was I out for?" he said, rubbing his temple.

"A few days, Dark has been watching and said you killed a few people but we sorted that out," I assured before pinching the bridge of my nose. "You stink." I scrunched my face. "Very badly," I added, handing his clothes.

"Thanks," he said with sarcasm laced in his voice. "I'll keep it in mind to take a bath when I am in a wolf form." I shook my head and stood, brushing the mud of my jeans before my phone began to vibrate.

"I'm having a moment, what is it?" I snarled into the device.

"Apologies if I have disturbed your privacy, however it seems I need you to come by and drop some clothes... you know how to find me." His voice was serious and deadly. I huffed, explaining to Benjamin where I was going. He decided it was best not to follow and I agreed before heading home to collect more clothes and then stood once more at the edge of the woods. Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes and concentrated on Elijah's image. Before I knew it, the wind was blowing past and I was moving at an inhuman speed, running through the scattered trees until I suddenly stopped. The impact was strong enough to cause me to fall flat on my face, which resulted in me taking a mouthful of leaves and mud.

"Urgh," I grunted, spitting it out and tucking my loose strands behind my ear. Close by I could hear two masculine voices, which I'd recognized the calm one as Elijah's. Carefully I moved forward but my rage took over when I spotted Elijah as I stomped over throwing the clothes at him in anger from falling over.

"Next time, ask for delivery on your purchase because I won't be the one bringing it," I snapped, before I calmed down and realised what I said. "I'm sorry Elijah... it's just all too much for me," I admitted as I gave him an apologetic hug. He nodded and turned to which I copied only to be met by a naked Niklaus. He must have seen my embarrassment as his smirk only grew wider. So I kept my eyes locked with his. _'It's okay, you are only looking at his face'_

"Hello, love," he greeted. "Got a little fire, have we?" I move my gaze away, looking at Elijah instead.

"Do not intimidate the girl, Klaus. Your stare is intimidating as it is," Elijah warned. "Now reunite me with our family." He demanded as he threw the clothes at Niklaus who immediately began to pull his trousers on.

"I gave you my word, brother; let her enjoy what she sees." He winked moving his shoulders in a little dance before putting t-shirt on (which I inwardly cursed) as Elijah lent against the tree. Niklaus went to put his boots on whilst his leather jacket lay on the ground. I picked it up and held it for him as put his arms through it at a slow pace, purposely pushing back against me, making me inhale his strong scent. I tried to move away but he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the tree.

"Careful, sweetheart," he lightly warned, his eyes turning an amber colour and his fangs bared as he moved them along my neck before moving back with an amused look. "I might bite," he snapped, in an attempt to scare me, but I hardly flinched. I raised an eyebrow as I mirrored his expression. Using my mind I threw him against the tree then sped over to him as I pulled him by grabbing him by his jacket.

"Careful bossy, I might kill." I shrugged and flicked my hair as I walked towards Elijah, faintly hearing, "Well that was unexpected".

"Are you alright, Belle?" Elijah asked, concerned as he checked my neck for even a scratch.

"Your brother is an idiot!" Elijah only chuckled as he grabbed my hand and gave a reassurance squeeze.

"I'm hurt, sweetheart. Your manners have vanished," Niklaus called.

"Talk to the hand because the face isn't listening," I replied waving my hand in the air and earning a laugh from both the brothers. "Oh come on, let's get out of here," I urged.

**_A/N: Happy Eid to all my readers. Been busy for the past three days and just managed to finish the chapter ... can't wait for the next one. Last chapter if season two then season three should be either chapter 16 or 17 we shall see how it goes. Thanks to Alison for the edits and my three reviewer, especially for understanding the hunger games month or as you all know it as Ramadan... anywho review and tell me your amazing views. Until then my Lovelies xxxxx_**


	16. Good Byes and Lies

"Interesting choice of underwear, love," Niklaus laughed, holding my underwear in his hands from the open lingerie drawer. My face flushed red as I snatched it off and stuffed it back in.

"Please do not open that drawer again, Niklaus," I warned lightly. He only smirked, leaning back against the chest drawer and crossed his arm against his chest. "Feel free to take a shower..." I awkwardly trailed playing with my fingers.

"I didn't know you were so eager in striping me," he said removing his shirt to reveal the toned body behind. My eyes stared at the feather tattoo, where a few birds flew out to his shoulder and collarbone.

"This isn't the only room you know, Niklaus." I pointed to the bathroom but his face only grimaced from the mention of his name.

"I'd rather you called me Klaus... only my enemies address me as Niklaus."

"Maybe I am the enemy," I challenged, but I could see a glint of mischief behind his eyes as he picked up a photo frame of me and Benjamin on the holiday in Iceland. A very cold holiday as I remembered but it had been great fun. "That's my son," I said, smiling at how happy Benjamin looked.

"You turned him?" He asked as he set the picture aside.

"No, he was born like that."

"Really?"

"Yes." I answered, annoyed at him for not believing me.

"His father must not have been happy," he muttered.

"His father doesn't know." I grinned, having the biggest secret about to roll off my tongue.

"Must be heartbroken…" he said taking gracious steps towards, his exposed chest nearing my view and causing my nerves to break. Deep breathes heaved in and out as I took a step back.

"I don't know, Niklaus. I'll have to ask him," I breathed.

"He is a vampire too?"

"Yes and has been for a while now."

"So let me get this straight. After you slept with me you pretended to be dead to get knocked up by someone else. Wow, you do get around, love," he said, a more angry tone rising in his voice. His words boiled inside me and I couldn't help myself when I made him clutch his head from the pain I caused with my mind. I walked over to him but he had already grabbed my throat and pinned me to the floor.

"Careful, you're testing my patience," he warned.

"And you're not listening to me," I shouted, trying to breathe through his iron grip around my neck. His eyes turned amber, his fangs bared but this time in annoyance as he pinned my arms as well with his knees.

"Why did you do it, Isabelle," he pressed.

"Stop it. I didn't do anything. I don't even remember you…" I silently cried, whispering the last bit, truly becoming terrified of him. He slid off me, but remained on the ground, waiting for me to sit up.

"You don't remember this?" he asked. I moved away before he could even touch me.

"I didn't know this till now, but Benjamin is your son," I whispered, feeling pity and guilty for him not knowing how his reaction will be but I was already downstairs before I could see it. Wiping the remainder of my tears, I rubbed my arm for reassurance as I walked and spotted the dark figure of Elijah as he watched out the glass doors revealing the wide garden. He just turned his head, his dark eyes mirroring his smile as he ushered me over.

"You had an argument?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as I rested my head at the crook of his neck.

"Yes. I wish I could remember. I feel so useless and guilty for not even recognising his features as a friend." I huffed. Elijah's hand was under my chin as he pulled it up gently so I was staring right into his alluring eyes.

"It is merely your fault, my sweet Belle. You have my word on it." he promised as the back of his hand stroked my cheek. The other slid down my waist, stroking it up and down which made me shiver but feel safe under his touch. I closed my eyes, feeling the intimate space closing at a slow pace before his lips gently brushed mine as though I was fragile. The moment was just perfect but I still felt lost…_confused._

Elijah pulled back slightly, his musky scent stronger and his breathe warm on my neck as he held my chin and pressed his lips at a different angle, slightly making me part my lips as I became hungry for his touch. My arms wrapped around his neck but he still moved slowly, smiling at his tease as he pulled back. His face looked somehow different like I remembered it a few days ago...

_I'd decided to surprise Elijah since he had been following the trail of his younger brother and was probably tired when he got back. Petals were scattered in his bedroom and I had put scented candles which now brightly lit the dark room with its flawless coloured flames. I always felt pity for people such as Elijah. His heart was one of the kindest I had come across in my whole existence. The effort he put in for Benjamin and... I was just beyond what anyone would do; even my brothers couldn't do it._

_Tiredly, I advanced to my room, changing into my red night gown and pulling the black, silk robe on top to prevent more goose bumps from forming on my exposed skin. Slipping into my slippers I went to Benjamin's room hoping to see him but was disappointed once seeing the empty bed and the untouched sheet that was neatly tucked into the mattress. My fingers trailed the smooth surface of the table before reaching the open window. A crow was perched on top, tilting its head once I gave it my full attention. I offered my finger which it moved on, its claws holding on._

_"I wonder where my dear brother is..."I whispered to the bird, stroking its back. It suddenly flew to the corner if the room and I followed it until I met the icy blue eyes of my older brother._

_"Damon. You don't look most well brother," I stated, observing his weak appearance and tired posture._

_"I'm fine. A few fights and vervain that's all..." I raised an eyebrow from his slurred words._

_"Are you drunk?" I huffed. Damon grimaced briefly before shaking his head and embracing me in a brotherly hug._

_"I'm sorry for how I have treated you, dear sister. I may have been harsh and selfish but you must understand it is my true nature now… I have nothing to live for," he said sadly. I cupped his face with my hand, making him look me in the eye._

_"I forgive you Damon, but don't talk like that you know how much Stefan and I care about you," I assured, wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. "You just didn't find the right person brother. The time will come soon you just need to be patient."_

_"If I had enough time. But I came to bid you farewell little sister, I'm leaving town for good." He tried to say with a brave face but he couldn't. I pursed my lips, trying to fight back the tears._

_"But I just found you…" I whispered._

_"I know… just remember I love you so much and so did father." He held my head between his hands as he gently kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking it wasn't real but once I opened them… he was gone._

_I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid when he left, now that Elena was dead at least my brothers won't fight over her. But he was right, it was time to move on but I guess I wasn't ready just yet to let go of Mystic Falls. I heard the door open downstairs and tiptoed down slowly to see it was Elijah. He ran a hand through his face and finally hair._

_"Hey…" I whispered, feeling that was all I could say. Elijah turned his head towards me and smiled before moving towards the fridge and grabbing a blood bag. He then went to his room and stopped before the door._

_"Niklaus is still running. He has killed a few but I disposed of the bodies… Benjamin is elsewhere. But he is fine, don't worry." Elijah spoke, breaking the silence. I nodded, hugging my chest as he opened the door to reveal the room._

_"Sorry, I just thought-" I began, embarrassed at his expressions for the surprise. "Surprise?" I pathetically said with a wave of my arm._

_"Yes, this is surely a surprise. Thank you very dearly." He said as he picked one of the petals, stroking the smooth surface._

_"Well go on and relax. Here let me," I offered taking his suit jacket off and hanging it in the wardrobe. Elijah sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he laid back. His hands fiddled with the tie before he took it off and I went to take it from him and out it neatly in the draw._

_"I will go and look for them tomorrow if you want?" I offered, sitting on the edge. Elijah shot up at the suggesting shaking his head._

_"No, no. I can handle it," he said too quickly. But then he stopped at glanced at the room once more. "Petals, scented candles… if I am not mistaken, humans do this as a romantic gesture?" he asked._

_"Maybe it is," I said softly, cursing myself for making it sound seductive. Elijah arched his eyebrows, completely taken aback but soon smirked to control himself._

_"Really? How thoughtful…" he trailed. I bit my lower lip as I stood, taking my robe off and sitting on his lap._

_"Or maybe it isn't." I finished, playing with the collar of his shirt. I could see him debating with himself a little but I soon felt his hand slide up the small of my back, pulling me closer as his lips met mine in a slow kiss._

_"I've wanted to that for a long time," he whispered as he pulled back._

_"That's interesting…" I giggled as I moved away and lay back, so my head rested on his pillow. He followed my moves; however he lay on his side. I leaned forward, grabbing his attention for another tender kiss, my hands moving down shirt. He let out something between a moan and growl as he moved on top pinning my arms back as he trailed kissed down my neck and collar bone._

_"Elijah," I moaned. He pulled back grinning as he unbuttoned his shirt and I watched him with precision eyeing the hidden muscle that he never bothered to show. His eyes met mine before he crashed his lips onto mine this time hungry._

_"Katerina…" I heard him moan in between kisses._

He had called me Katerina which I questioned myself if I should talk to him about it or not… but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well if you love birds have finished, I'll like to be going in about…." Niklaus said from behind and I turned to see him look at the clock. "Now."

"You don't want to meet Benjamin?" I questioned, moving forward but Elijah pulled me back so my back was against his chest, an arm in front so I couldn't move.

"Don't take this offensively, love. But I don't care if I have son. Will it make me more Hybrids?" he said, eyeing me and Elijah carefully before he clenched his jaw. "No." And he left.

NPOV

I slammed the door, making sure something broke and waited outside. She didn't remember me; there was nothing I could do about it so I just left it. Elijah wanted her for himself and he had her. But it didn't matter; I was the most powerful creature now roaming the earth. All I needed was to create my army…

"I'm such a terrible Mother, Elijah." I heard her say.

"You're not. Niklaus would never be a suiting father anyway." How dare my brother speak so lowly of me? I pretended to busy myself as they left the house.

"Let us go then, I have hybrids to create," I urged, ignoring my brother as he gave her a quick kiss before she left.

"What is wrong you Niklaus, do you not feel," he pressed, getting into the car.

"Of course, how can I? I'm ruthless and heartless… pity does not quite fit in my dead heart, brother." I drove to the vampire hunter's apartment and I and my brother went in to be met with Stefan Salvatore who held Katherine by her throat.

"Hello, Klaus," she greeted, her eyes locked on the younger Salvatore.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I smirked, amused by what I was seeing.

"Please. I need some of your blood to heal my brother," he begged, which only made my smirk grow wider,

"Fine but I need to give my brother my part of the deal," I said turning to Elijah.

"Family above all," Elijah said politely, eyeing Katherine. It was my time now; I stabbed him in the back with a dagger. He looked to be bewildered, completely shocked by telling from everyone else's expression.

"So this is how it is going to work," I began as I grabbed a bottle and bit into my wrist, draining some blood into it. "You're going to take this to Stefan's dear brother and bring me his sister," I said to Katherine.

"You Stefan are going to drink the blood bag or no deal." I offered. Stefan glared but reluctantly drank the whole bag. "And another," I pressed and gave him two more until I was satisfied. That would get his old ripper side out.

"But she won't give him it." Stefan complained as he went after her but I stopped him.

"Your brother's life for you and your sister's company," I said.

IPOV

He was bitten. How I had cursed myself for not realising that sooner. His whole body dripped with sweat and his bite mark had spread all over his shoulder.

"It's ok Damon. Everything will be fine." I lied to myself. I stroked his hair gently, wiping the excess sweat of his forehead with a towel. He groaned moving his on my lap from the pain.

"Isabelle, just go," he urged.

"I'm not leaving… Do not be so selfish Damon. If I was here later then you would have burned yourself in sunlight. Are you crazy to be so suicidal? And where is Stefan for crying out loud," I hissed. He replied with a groan and I tried to shush him.

"We'll get through it…" I assured, "I'm sure Bonnie will find something, right Bonnie?" I asked the young witch who offered a supportive smile.

"Damon, just tell her," Bonnie said.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"We found a cure for a werewolf bite," Bonnie stated as she close her Grimoire.

"That's great Bonnie," I gently lent Damon against the wall before crossing the room to hug the witch. "What is it?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Klaus' blood," she said slowly, as though she was scared of getting it wrong.

"Well, let's go and get some then." I ushered her.

"That won't be necessary. Klaus gave me the blood… but I can't give it to you until you accept the deal." Katherine smiled then looked towards Damon.

"Why don't you go away you psychotic bitch," Damon managed to say in between heavy breaths.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I glared, walking over so I was merely an inch away from her.

"Klaus wants you to come with him."

"What?"

"Strict instructions, sorry." She smirked. I grabbed the collar of her jacked and pinned her to the wall.

"Don't smile, it doesn't look good on you." I gave her a tight smile before letting go and grabbing my bag and cardigan I left for Alaric's apartment, where hopefully Elijah could comfort me with his presence. I quickly went back.

"Make sure she gives him the blood, Bonnie," I smiled, giving her another hug for her help as I once more headed for the apartment. Carefully, I walked to the door and swung it open to see Stefan with his shirt drenched in blood as he drank from a blood bag.

"Stefan?" I said, cautiously taking steps towards him. He bared his fangs at me, his eyes completely filled with black making me step back. "Ok?" I turned to see Niklaus clapping his hands.

"Thought you'd join us sweetheart?" he asked.

"Where is Elijah?" I asked, looking for him.

"Well how to put it. I have reunited him with our family…" he trailed.

"He daggered him and put him in the coffin," Stefan simplified.

"Why? He was your brother… how could you be heartless?" I whispered, silent tears rolling. He sped over, cupping my face in his hands.

"Now I can't have that. If you are the same as before, I'm sure you will grow to like me, love." He fake smiled as he let go and moved around me. "Chop, chop you two… we have a long trip ahead of us."

A light pain hammered at my temple and I pressed it to reduce it but it just increased. Stefan locked eyes with mine, a confused expression crossing his face as I fell to the ground, everything blacked out around me. I heard someone faintly say, 'her eyes are completely white' before silence engulfed me in its peacefulness.

**_A/N: Chapter 16…. Next one we're on our road trip. I would like to say thank you to Anna.B for her beautiful review…. It was one of the nicest things someone has said about my writing and I literally nearly cried it was that sweet. So I dedicate this chapter to you sweetie. Thanks to Alison who is now back from vacation and is going to edit a few of my chapters… thanks for my other two reviewers as well… until then my Lovelies R&R_**

**_Oooh and do you think Isabelle is a slag? I just didn't want to put her across like that xxxx_**


	17. First Impressions

_"Why do I need to wear this, Rose?" I asked my maiden who only smiled as she tightened the corset. "Fragile human, lack of air..." I managed to say which Rose loosened it a bit, however not much._

_"Your Father requested you wore the most elegant dress you own," Rose said._

_"Oh I sure hope it isn't Mr. Lockwood's son. He was quite a hassle to be rid of. I do rather feel pity for his helpless father who is such a nice man," I said, triggering a laugh to erupt from Rose and I._

_"My lady, your mouth is such entertainment... however you do need to watch what you say," she managed to say as she cooled down and brought out my red lace dress. I ran my hand over the material as Rose helped me into it, tying the ribbons at the back before she moved me to sit at the dresser._

_"If it is my hunting partner I shall be delighted if not then I shan't speak a word," I planned. Rose hummed silently as she brushed through my short curls then began to collect them all from the side as she held it with a comb that Damon got me whilst at war, so it was all pinned back except for two curly strands at the front._

_"Agatha or Amber?" She asked, showing both the beautiful necklace with matching earrings._

_"No no no, Rose. Now why would I show off my jewelry off only to have it stolen from prying eyes downstairs?" I warned lightly. Rose was about to reply truly amused by my actions as the door knocked._

_"Come in," I politely said. The door slowly opened to meet Stefan. My fake smile dropped as my annoyed one showed. "Thank you, Rose. Your services are no longer required." With that, the maiden bowed then left._

_"Well?" I started._

_"Well what, sister?" Stefan questioned. "Do I need an excuse to come and visit my sister?"_

_"We live in the same household, brother," I shot back. "Anyway, where has Katherine been for the past month? Ever since Elijah came she had disappeared." I smiled; trying my best to annoy him._

_"Lady Katherine..." Stefan corrected. "Is visiting her cousins in Europe, she shan't be here for another few months unfortunately," he said sadly._

_"I will not lie. I never grew a liking to her and I don't think I ever will." I shrugged. "Never the matter. If you would excuse me, I am needed downstairs." I waved as I left the room only to bump into Jonathan._

_"Isabelle. Are you ready?" He chuckled, which I replied to by slapping him playfully in the arm._

_"Ha-ha, Jono. Honestly you would believe men have the toughest jobs when really it is I?" I sighed walking down the stairs with Jonathan, holding my dress so I didn't slip. I could briefly hear the chatter advancing from the guest room._

_"Well I am sorry. But we shall have to part," Jonathan said apologetically._

_"What a shame. I hope to see you ready for a race." I hinted challenged knowing him too well to back down._

_"You know me to well. At noon the battle shall commence ..." he lightly tickled my side, arousinga chuckle from me._

_Straightening my dress I walked into the guest room and sighed with relief when I saw it wasn't the Lockwoods. Instead it was a young man sat near Elijah. He had dark blonde lacks in which reached the crook of his neck similar to Damon's style and the brightest blue eyes I had seen. My Father sat on an opposite sofa with Damon beside him gladly chatting to the two._

_"Isabelle," Damon greeted rather embarrassingly causing all heads to face me as he stood and walked over. "Finally decided to join us, little sister?" He chuckled kissing my forehead. I gave him an irked look as I plastered a smile and walked towards my Father._

_"Good morning, Father. I hope you had a delightful night." I pecked his cheek. "Elijah." I nodded with a smile as I seated myself on the sofa near him._

_"Lady Isabelle. I would like you to meet my younger brother Lord Klaus." I glanced behind him to see an empty west before I heard a polite cough. Turning I saw Elijah's younger brother, who'd he had addressed as Klaus, stood before me as he took my hand and gently kissed it._

_"Pleasure to meet you. Elijah has told a lot about you." He said but I could somehow see a mischievous smile being fought back._

_"Oh dear! Where have my manners gone? You see I had mistaken you to be my new hunting partner." His face grimaced a little before he raised a brow returning to his seat. Just then Stefan arrived taking a seat next to Father whilst Damon moved next to me as I lightly chatted to Elijah which he joined in._

_"Glad it isn't James huh?" Damon asked causing Elijah to grin._

_"Oh don't start. If he bothers to show up I will have some sort of trap for him to stumble upon." I confidently stated to them both. By this time Father had excused himself and I hadn't noticed others listening into our conversation until Klaus spoke up._

_"Do enlighten us with your tale my lady." He bowed his head._

_"Isabelle. Just call me Isabelle. I would prefer it, Klaus," I smirked._

_"And I would prefer you to address me as Lord Klaus." He mirrored my expressions and I could see Elijah send hard look towards his younger brother._

_"Of course. Apologies, Klaus." I tightly smiled, challenging him more. I could many arguments to come._

_"Accepted, Lady Isabelle."_

I jolted up at vampire speed, my heart racing if I were human. My surroundings were different. Glancing around I saw I was at the back seat of a car.

"Had a nice dream, sweetheart," came the smooth accent. I looked up to meet Klaus' eyes in the review mirror before he looked back at the road.

"More like a memory..." I trailed softly, ribbon my eyes. "How long have I been out for?" I asked as I adjusted in my seat.

"Just a couple of hours," Stefan replied, who was sat in the passenger seat.

"Gave us quite the scare," Klaus smirked.

"Thank you for your concern." I tried to answer with sarcasm but was so tired that it came out as thanks.

"Does this always happen?"

"Sometimes, I think the spell is breaking apart causing some memories to come back," I answered.

"A spell to erase me? My, my, Aria wasn't she a clever little witch." He laughed until it died quickly from no one joining in. After a few minutes of silence Stefan decided to speak up.

"Which memory was it?" He gently asked turning his head toward me.

"The first meeting with Klaus," I answered but it sounded more a question as the words rolled of my tongue.

"I don't remember it," Stefan said.

"Maybe a witch cast the forget me spell on you," I suggested.

"Maybe..." he whispered. I decided to look out the window, the vegetation surrounding the road blurred from how fast Klaus was driving. Hopefully this trip to make more Hybrids was quick. Something outside caught my eye. It was a person, standing as though glued to the window as the car continued to move.

"Dark?" I whispered. He nodded as he pressed a finger to his lips as he faded into the background.

"Are you going to black out again, love?" Klaus asked. I didn't know why he would ask that but I remembered he had probably heard me.

"Oh no. I'm just confused that's all." I briefly smiled.

"About what?" He asked his tone gentle but the arrogant grin ruined it.

"You're seriously going to have chick flick, really." Stefan groaned.

"Chick flick?" I said.

"He means one on one, sweetheart." He translated. "So you were saying?"

"Nothing." I shook my head as I looked out the window and I could have sworn I saw an irritated expression but he brushed it off as quickly as it came.

"Klaus?" I said after a while, my gaze still fixed outside. He made some sort of noise that he was listening. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." _Well it wasn't going to be Disneyland for sure._

"No clues, huh?"

"Nope. Sorry, love." He smirked.

"Can we stop at a service station, please?" I politely asked, learning it was better not to shout whilst talking to the Hybrid. He gave a hesitant look. "I just want to wash my face. That's all," I added.

"Fine," he muttered. "Next service station, but be quick. I need to meet someone." He instructed. As promised, the next station we stopped at and I got out the car in a hurry.

"Five minutes."

"I'm a girl."

"And I believe this century votes for equality." He casually trailed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"OK, Einstein. Don't blow me with your facts!" I mocked.

"Actually I did meet him o-" but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I rushed to the toilet. Quietly, I opened the cheap door and it squeaked as I did so.

A few mirrors hung from the wall, all cracked in some form and the floor dirty- but I had to manage. My muscles ached as I strode over to the sink and ran my hands under the cold water before splashing my face to cool me down instantly. I observed my face seeing it looked fine even without any make up before I washed my hands and dried them.

Klaus would get annoyed with me if I delayed, but I was starting to feel hungry; however I decided not test his patience. Leaving, I went to the car to see Klaus leaning against it with his arms crossed against his chest. He glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"3 minutes and 22 seconds... I have to give it to you," he said, somehow amused.

"Considering I didn't put any make up on... I would say it is normal," I confirmed. "Do you have any blood bags? I'm hungry." His smile spread at the suggestion as he moved his arm at the small of my back, ushering me back to the service station.

"What a splendid idea! No need for bags when you can get it fresh." He arched his eyebrows pulling some sort of face before her turned to my brother. "Stefan?" He asked who only shook his head. "Whatever suits you, friend."

"I'm not your friend," he shot back, winding the windows up.

"Ignore him. He is such a spoilt brat."

After feeding off a victim until they were unconscious, we drove some more for about 30 minutes before Klaus stopped at street with a few house that were a fair distance away from each other. He went out and met up with someone who I found a little hard to see since they were lurking in the shadows.

"Who is he talking to?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't think he wants us to find out," said Stefan, trying to adjust his eyes to even take a glimpse of the person's features. "I might listen in."

"Don't bother he will probably find out," I huffed as I leant back into my seat watched the two exchange a bag between them before they parted.

"Great news," Klaus beamed. "We've found our target."

"Ooh some action finally," I said, more interested than before. "Who is it?"

"A werewolf named Ray at a bar not far from here." Klaus looked out his window as though he could see the bar from a mile.

"Let's go then," Stefan pressed, clearly bored.

"Not just yet." He turned to me and grinned as he gave me the bag he had just received. "I think your sister needs a makeover first."

When Klaus said makeover I had misinterpreted his meaning. _A change of clothes?_ No. A completely different wardrobe that I would never imagine wearing. My hand searched the bag and soon grabbed onto leather material. I took it out to reveal a mini black, leather skirt.

"How lowly do you consider me? If you don't mind me asking."

"Very low, if you ask me," Stefan smirked, turning a little too much like Klaus for my liking.

"Thank you for the confidence boost. Now if you don't mind gentlemen leaving the car as I am about to change," I said, pointing towards the door.

"I'm sure we can all stay-" Klaus interjected innocently but I gave him a glare.

"Out!" I hissed.

"The woman has spoken, Klaus. Don't make her annoying side shine, because I really don't want to experience it once again," Stefan ushered him away.

"Fine. Now remember when you have finished, act really… well you know-" Klaus began.

"Slutty?"

"Your words not mine, love." He patted my cheek as both him and Stefan left me and headed into the bar. _'Great,' _I muttered to myself.

I first slid off my jeans, folding them neatly and thanking god for my handbag being here. I applied some moisturizer to my now bare legs and then arms to make them look shinier. Then if pulled up the skirt, zipping it from the back. It was very tight, even for a vampire. Its length reached the top of my thigh, showing off my slender legs.

Next I put on a short silk white blouse that was slightly see through which I had to button up and tuck into the skirt. I then decided to start on the makeup. I rummaged into my bag and took my eye shadow out, applying dark shades of black, brown and white before I applied a thick layer of black eyeliner above and below with little flicks.

My lips, I painted a crimson red colour with my rich lipstick and then I added a dark shade of blush to bring my cheek bones out. Now and then I glanced towards the bar, wondering what the two hooligans were doing inside. Quickly, I pulled my hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands to fall at the front. My nails were luckily painted black so I didn't need to do them. The only thing left in the bag, Klaus had given me, where a leather jacket and 6 inch black heels with metallic sliver studs at the sides. Putting the jacket on, I checked in the mirror once more before I was satisfied I looked 'bad ass' enough.

I left the car and played an arrogant smile as I walked towards the bar. I could distinctly hear the introduction to AC/DC Back In Black start. 'Perfect timing,' I thought.

My hands moved to the doors and swung them open as the song did the dramatic beats. Everyone's eyes were on me but I only innocently shrugged and parted my lips as I walked with confidence.

I had been a model a while back and so mastered the runway walk. I could sense the target on the bar stool as his wolf scent was strong. I glanced around to see Stefan and Klaus mostly shocked by my appearance, there table on my way so I purposefully winked at Klaus seeing he was completely taken aback but it was quickly replaced with his arrogant expression.

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_It's been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I'm, let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging around_

Seating myself a few stools from Ray, as Klaus had said, I ordered a few shots but only took one, the alcohol burning in my throat.

"What an entrance you made…?" Ray came from behind, too close for my liking but I had to put up the act. I turned towards him, taking in his appearance: Dirty blonde with a light beard and wearing an open red checked shirt.

"Belle, how about you, handsome?" I flirted, twirling a loose strand with my finger as I pretended to look him up and down. He shrugged as he perched himself on the stool next to me.

"I don't know. Vampire guys I don't like, the chicks….." he said, leaning closer. "A little risky business."

He used the opportunity to trail the bridge of his nose against my neck and I pretended to enjoy it as I briefly glanced towards Klaus who looked to be on the edge of anger as he glared at Ray.

"You think I'm risky?" I softly asked, moving my hand on his lap and drawing small patterns with my fingers. He looked down at my hand before looking up.

"You smell too good to be risky," he said huskily due to me hitting his nerve as my hand was now closer to his more private area.

"Good," I said, happy to retrieve my hand back. He took the one of the shot glasses I ordered as he downed it in one go.

"Ready to go?" I whispered, closely in his ear.

"Yes. Let's go. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself," he said, grabbing my wrist to leave but he bumped into a hard chest.

"Excuse me, mate. But I believe you owe us," Klaus smirked. Ray turned to me, giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. It was his idea." I pointed the blame to Klaus who looked offended.

"I should have approached you earlier really; I just thought I might treat you a bit… so you might start to talk." Klaus smiled, grabbing me and moving me to his side.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, clearly not happy.

"Let us not be so hostile now, Ray. I'll be gentle now. Where is the pack?" he pressed.

"I don't know," Ray replied.

"Wrong answer," Klaus said, "Stefan." I moved in front of him, putting my hand against his chest to stop him from moving. Stefan however already tied Ray to the pool table, in wait for Klaus' instructions to torture.

"Klaus, just stop and think about what you're doing," I hissed. He only grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax sweetheart, he was getting too close anyway," he said as he moved around me.

"I'm not your sweetheart," I groaned, moving to sit on the table.

"Just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." He laughed his back still to me. "Now Ray, you were about to tell us where this pack of yours are?"

After an hour of sitting and watching them torture him, I grew countlessly bored and since everyone in the bar was compelled I sat making paper aeroplanes.

"Whoosh.", "oh no commander we're going to crash", "hold on" "too late". I did different voices, acting like a little kid playing with their toys.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" Stefan questioned as he threw a dart at an unmoved Ray. "Bulls eye!" he beamed.

"Oh… well just talking to myself." I casually shrugged. "No big deal." Looking around the bar, an idea popped into my head. "Moved aside, losers," I said, pushing them both aside. "Let the expert handle this difficult situation."

Ray was now breathing heavily and groaning from the pain. I moved towards him slowly and could see him hesitate. "It's OK. I won't hurt." I promised.

"Easy for you to say," he spat. I shrugged as I cupped his face with my hand and closed my eyes to concentrate on his memories.

"Just relax, Ray," I whispered as I saw through from when he lost his mum to his first transition and new moon. The last of the images were of his pack. "I see a pack, deep in a forest on the brim of the mountains. A stream is nearby with scattered rocks on the moody banks... I'm seeing a place." I trailed before my eyes opened and I turned to face the curious vampires. "Got it. The pack is in Tennessee."

"Why didn't you do this before?" Stefan growled.

"A thank you would be appropriate, brother," I shot back.

"Thank you, Isabelle. Now hush you two, my ear drum is about to burst from your argument," Klaus muttered as he grabbed Ray by his throat and bit into his own wrist before shoving it into Ray's mouth to force feed him. He then snapped his neck and dropped the body to the floor.

"You killed him," I said shocked.

"He's in transition. Stefan, take his body and put it in the boot," Klaus ordered. Stefan did as he was told leaving only me and Klaus.

"Remind me to not ever wear something similar, I look hideous," I complained. Klaus walked over to me, studying me for a second and I could just see how I nearly reached his height with the heels.

"No you're not," he simply stated. I was about to tell him to move back but someone beat you to it.

"To whom this may concern. Please step back as Bella here is feeling very uncomfortable from your intimacy. Thank you," Dark called from behind. I turned to see him in a similar pose however his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Dark!" I squealed, running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey there. Had to come and join such wonderful party." He pulled back and looked at what I was wearing. "Dear me, what has the mean man made you wear... I mean it looks cute on you, kid," he winked.

"And who are you?" Klaus asked fists clenched at the ready.

"Dark. Pleasure to finally meet you, Niklaus Mikaelson." He bowed before slipping an arm around my shoulder and leading me out. "Now, I am very fond of werewolves..."

**_A/N: Thank you 3 reviewers. Onepiecefannumber1 and Anna.B especially. ( love your reviews and maybe I will do a little moment for Dark and her just to make Klaus jealous ;D ) Alison has been busy with editing, bless her so a great big thanks to her. erm... I woke up early to type this, so this chapter was today. I want you all to know I hope you stay with this story more interesting things to come... the fire has just been lit baby! whoooo... Anywho I am taking my little bro and sis shopping in Asda (hell) but I can cope if you little birdies review... until then my lovelies xxx the more the merrier guys... I'll stop now. Ok bye!_**


	18. Behind the wall

"The Tennessee forest was thickly vegetated the deeper we went. I was still wearing the heels, but managed to walk without falling. Stefan had hauled an unconscious Ray above his shoulder whilst Klaus, Dark and I walked silently beside him.

I had wiped the makeup off and put my hair in a ponytail to get it out the way. I squatted flies with my hand, growing impatiently annoyed when they wouldn't go away.

"Stupid flies." I muttered.

"It's not their fault, you're invading their home." Dark smirked. I shot a glare his way which he only put his arm in defense but still wore the stupid smirk.

"You sure you're okay?" Klaus asked Stefan. "We've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water, or a little sit down..."

"I'm fine. Look I get that we're stuck together but if we could skip the chitchat." Stefan shot back. I looked between the two seeing Klaus a little upset for Stefan's unfriendliness. I didn't know, but I felt a pang of guilt hit me from the Hybrid's attempt to make talk. He wasn't the most social to be around but it didn't mean he had to be ignored.

"Go ahead, I agree with your plan." Dark whispered as he moved forward next to Stefan talking to him as Stefan happily chatted back. I walked a little slower, falling behind and pretended to take a fall, accidently hitting my head against a tree.

"Damn," I moaned rubbing my forehead.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Klaus asked giving me a hand up.

"I hit my head." I pouted causing him to grin.

"It's the heels. Maybe you should take them off." He suggested.

"But I like them." I gave him my best baby face.

"You leave me no choice then…" he grinned as he picked me up bridal style.

"Wow. You're strong…" I giggled, patting his arm but soon wrapped them around his neck.

"What are you up too, Isabelle?" he questioned as he stopped giving me the look.

"Is it bad that I'm complimenting you?" I asked slipping off and standing on my feet.

"Well for others yes. I'm a monster, remember." He said without remorse.

"Why is it you think yourself so despicable?" I asked, looking into the familiar blue in his eyes. His face softened slightly and a more confused expression appeared.

"Others think so of me, love." He smiled tightly.

"If you know me well enough, I don't tend to care what people say until I know the person myself." I assured with a soft smile. "Anyway we should be catching up, but is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"Why love? Can't get enough of me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," I blushed. "I mean I can walk by myself and…" I trailed walking ahead.

"That won't be necessary." He caught up and held my hand a little too tightly, afraid I would run away. Just as his hand made contact with mine I stopped mid-track as my vision blurred and various images of Klaus sped by of when he was at the Salvatore household. Even though I couldn't see myself, I distinctly heard myself giggle meaning I was somewhere in the scene.

I took a deep breath as my vision returned to normal.

"What happened?"

"Memories again, but they were brief." I answered rubbing my temple. Klaus nodded but said nothing as we continued in our current path and soon caught up to Stefan and Dark.

"There you are." Stefan said, turning around to face us as he glanced down at our hands before giving me an weird look. "Glad to know someone is comfy…" he muttered.

My hand moved away automatically and I could see Klaus' expressions harden.

"Well. Let us move. "Klaus instructed. Not long after we stumbled across the pack, where they had put up a few tents and a few beers were scattered around.

"Who are you?" asked the dark haired woman who stood up.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Klaus." Klaus greeted sinisterly. Both the woman and man beside gasped.

"You're the Hybrid." She stated.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus grinned. Stefan dropped Ray onto the ground and the woman instantly responded as she crouched down next to the unconscious werewolf. Ray gasped as he shot up, breathing heavily.

"Great timing Ray," Klaus applauded. "Very dramatic." He added.

"Your friend here is in transition. He needs human blood." Stefan said.

"Any keen volunteers?" he asked. "Perhaps a girlfriend? Boyfriend? We only need a smidge that's all." Klaus casually shrugged.

"I'll get some blood bags. He can feed off those." I offered. Klaus shook his head as Stefan grabbed a blonde haired man and brought him to Klaus.

"Come here mate." Klaus ordered. He took the man's wrist and bit into it offering it to Ray who shook his head furiously. "Drink it Ray, the pain will go away." He promised.

Ray reluctantly drank from the human's blood as the woman begged him not to.

"Who's next?" Klaus rubbed his hands together as he got to work and Stefan compelled the human to feed his blood when the werewolves awoke, after they'd been fed blood and their necks snapped. I only grimaced from the sight, sometimes trying to get away and hide behind the trees in order to breathe anything but blood. But I only stared, too weak to speak up. Klaus had finally finished feeding the last wolf.

"You didn't have to do that." I finally said, still staring at the unconscious bodies.

"Must you feel self-pity for everyone?" Klaus stretched as he sat atop of a misshapen rock. I looked up, seeing Stefan lent against a tree, his arms crossed against his chest as he looked to be in deep thought.

"Just because she is a vampire doesn't mean she appreciates… this" Dark gestured towards the human who stared in confusion from his compulsion.

"Dark don't." I firmly said, "He's not worth it." Klaus now was near the human and drained him a second later dropping him to the ground.

"You offend me, sweetheart." Klaus mocked as he wiped the excess blood with the back of his hand.

"At the moment I can't give a rat's arse." And with that I left, walking into the forest and stopping a few meters. I threw a little tantrum and let out a scream before walking back out to face the three shocked faces. "Better." I smiled, taking my previous seat on the ground.

Most of the now Hybrids had woken up, but their eyes … blood was coming out their eyes.

"You said I would feel better… I don't feel better." Ray complained. Klaus scrunched his face as he grabbed Ray's chin observing the bleeding in his eye. My eyes bled when I was asleep, but as Dark had said it was only when something was wrong.

"Ray…" I whispered moving closer and brushing Klaus' hand off as I observed the new Hybrid closely. Letting him go, I gently helped him to lay back down before I locked eyes with Klaus. "Something is wrong, I can sense it." I said.

Klaus only looked pain and a glint of sadness showed. "No, no. All in good time." He refused to accept the fact.

"Klaus!" I grabbed his collar so he wouldn't look away. "Are you listening to yourself?" I exclaimed. "Stop denying it." I said more softly. Just then Ray leaped over me causing me to stumble on top of Klaus as he ran away.

"Crap." Dark cursed. I quickly got up and ran after him.

"Wait…" I could hear Stefan faintly say but I resumed the chase. Ray couldn't have been far. I had searched for a while before I found him.

"Ray!" I shouted. He turned his fangs bared as he jumped on me. Most of his wolf features showed and his eyes had become a mixture of amber and red. He wrestled me to the ground, trying to bite me as I tried to defend myself but he managed to bite me on my shoulder as the jacked had slipped.

"Get off me." I growled, using my mind to push him off. However as I stood up, he was already gone. "Damn you stupid Hybrids." I cursed punching the nearest tree, causing a dent to appear. Sighing, I straightened myself as I returned back to the camp.

"Well?" Klaus pressed.

"He ran away when I got him." I smiled tightly but started to feel a little tipsy and completely ignored the pain in my shoulder.

"You've been bitten." Dark said annoyed coming to observe me but I pushed him away.

"Do you have to open your mouth!" I hissed. Klaus only smirked as he turned to Stefan who was now approaching me with an apologetic look.

"If you want me to give her my blood you need to go and bring me Ray." Klaus offered.

"No. Stefan. You are not going after him, you'll get bitten." I defended.

"I need him." Klaus growled.

"Fine." I said throwing my jacket on the ground due to the temperature in my body increasing highly_. Must be a side effect._ "I'll get your stupid Hybrid since you care about it so much." I muttered before speeding off, not waiting for a reply.

After looking-_again._ I gave up and decided to take a break near the mountain edge.

"_Get off me-" _i heard someone growl and soon recognized the sound as Damon. My body was already up and moving until I found Ray atop of Damon.

"Damon." I called.

"Isabelle?" he tried to look up but Ray was blocking his view. Anger boiled inside as rage took over and I could of sworn the ground began to shake. My hand moved in front as the wind became stronger and Ray was pulled off by my powers and lifted into the air. I tilted my head squinting my eyes at the same time as I watched him struggle in the mid-air.

"I'm so sorry Ray." His heart plunged out of his chest and he fell and hit the ground hard. I glanced over at Damon who looked bewildered. "I'm sorry." I whispered silent tears trailing down my cheek.

"Isabelle. What happened?" Damon asked hugging me tightly as I clung onto him.

"D-D-Damon." I stuttered. "I killed him." I managed to say in between the sobs.

"It wasn't your fault. He was going out of control." He said as his arms became tighter.

"No Day." I shook my head in denial as I pulled back.

"Come home little sister." He begged.

"Sorr- i I got to go." My words jumbled together before I left him standing alone. I decided to go for a little walk around the edge of stream to think for while. I threw a few rocks and tried my tears before heading back without Ray. What I see before me when I get back is quite revolting. Dead bodies, some with torn heart or heads whilst other where simply just thrown. Both my brother and the hybrid had blood soaking their clothes, Dark not far from being drenched.

"I killed him... he just." I began, clearly becoming frustrated with myself.

"Went rabid? so did the rest." Klaus finished as he took a swig of the beer bottle. "We had to kill them the rest just bled to death." He almost whispered. I simply nodded holding onto my shoulder that was becoming unimaginable painful.

I slid my back against the tree as I gritted my teeth. Stefan came over to check on me but I kept ignoring him and looking towards Klaus whose eyes where watered but he refused to cry. All of a sudden a bottle was thrown in the air and smashed to the ground.

"I did everything!" Klaus shouted looking the saddest I had seen him. "I killed a werewolf , a vampire... and i killed the doppelganger." He turned towards us now. "It looks like you're the only Conrads I have left." For some reason I hated seeing him distressed an so i walked upto him , ignoring Stefan's protests.

My hands cupped his face as I offered an assuring smile. "I know you did everything and I promise we will make Hybrids." I said but he remained unfrozen so I embraced him instead. He stiffened at first but then rested his chin on my shoulder as I tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry." I whisperered before pulling back and went to walk back when I felt my legs weaken and fail me as I fell backwards into strong arms.

"Agh... it hurts so much," I cried from the pain and pulled down my vest strap to reveal the bite mark that had spread extremely quickly.

"The bite had spread. She is getting too weak..on the brink of death." Dark muttered. Klaus was knelt behind me and since he had caught me, I was leaning back against him my head resting weakly on his chest.

"It's OK sweetheart. I've got you." He whispered in my ear as he offered his bitten wrist. I reluctantly took it sipping the surprisingly delicious. Klaus held me firmly in his embrace as he stroked my hair gently which I felt really comforting and very familiar. After the first gulp my body was already back to normal.

"Your blood is so nice." I said licking my lips.

"At least you like something about me." He laughed. I was about to reply when I noticed we had company.

"Thanks." I whispered as I got up.

"Good thing you're not dead or I would have lost my job." Dark joked which I only smacked his arm. I moved to be in a wider space and moved my hands in front .

"_Alonto." _ I said aloud as the corpses lit up in flames and ate at the flesh. We all stood silently watching the flames engulfing the bodies more and more. Klaus' eyes bore into the flames clearly in deep thought.

In the car it was filled with heavy silence. I stared out the window, my head resting against the condensed glass. Klaus had decided that I was to always be seated at the front which I honestly found a little creepy. But I understood if I were in his shoes I would probably want them to be close no matter if they had forgotten about me.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of the blue as I turned from the window and looked at Klaus.

"To make more hybrids probably... " Stefan replied with a grunt.

"Must you always sulk brother. I've been away from my son yet you do not see me complaining. " I said back.

"Why don't you call him then?" Klaus asked, his eyes still fixed on the road.

"My battery is dead." I replied sulkily.

"Oh." Was all he said. Not long after Klaus parked his car outside an expensive looking hotel. He got out first but i waited till he gave permission for some odd reason.

"Suprise." He whispered in my ear from behind, causing me to jump even for a vampire.

"Well well. if it isn't Nikolaus treating us all to a five-star hotel." Dark rubbed his hands together and walked in before Klaus could reply. I felt someone take my hand and saw it was Klaus who only smirked when I gave him a questioning look.

"I enjoy holding your hand." He shrugged leading me inside then grand hotel. Inside the walls were brightly painted with ,what looked to be expensive and unique, ceramic tiles along side the marble floor. "Very fancy." he said to me before he approached the woman behind the desk. "Hello, i would like to have one Master bedroom and two single." Klaus ordered.

"Oh you're Mr. Mikaelson. Of course your rooms are ready and your keys are number 245, 190 and 191. Enjoy your stay." she smiled as she handed the keys.

"Thanks darling." he winked causing the woman to blush as he took my hand again and led us to the rooms. "Here you go you two. Stefan, Dark." he handed the keys to the two men.

"Erm Klaus. What about me?" i asked, anxious of what his reply would be.

"The Master bedroom is for us of course." He smirked, leading me to another floor. We finally stopped at a thick wooden door with beautiful hand carvings along the edge. Klaus scanned the key along the wall and a voice automatically spoke.

"Welcome and Miss. Salvatore." Came the voice from the speaker. "La Bella hotel hopes you have a wonderful stay." i raised an eyebrow to Klaus as we entered the Master bedroom.

"Miss Salvatore. When exactly did you book this?" i questioned.

"When i saw you in Mystic Falls. Is that creepy?" He grinned closing the door.

"Very." i answered, looking around at the beautiful suite. A few fabric sofas are neatly angled near eachother. A 50 inch televison hung off the wall and elegant wallpaper of silver patterned flowers was on one wall. This all lead to the master bedroom.

"The bedroom is the best of it." Klaus said, his hand still holding mine as we moved into the room. A king sized bed with a small wall in the middle and a wide bathroom behind it.

"Its not exactly home in England. But i love it." I beamed as i jumped on the bed. "I feel like i have been in the wilderness for too long." i mumbled, smelling the fragrance pillows.

"I thought you might need these." He said, sliding the wardrobe to show a few outfits on the hangers. "New life, new wardrobe." He shrugged. I sped over to check the clothes which fitted my style. _Thank god. _I picked out the ivory lace dress, with three quarter sleeves to wear tomorrow.

"You have very good taste in clothes. And i don't say that to many people." I gradually commented laying the dress on the chair next to the dresser.

"Well in that case. I'm honored." He bowed briefly before shutting the wardrobe. "I'll be back in tick." He vanished out the room. So i ran the bath, crumbling a strawberry scented bath bomb inside. A few minutes later the bubbles had grown and almost tipped out of the bath tub. Turning the water off, i put the towel nearby along with the pajama shorts and t-shirt before slipping into the bath.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally able to wash my filthy body. The fragrance of the strawberries now nearly filled the entire room. My eyes closed as i rubbed my arm and crossed my legs. I started to play with the bubbles like a little kid, blowing them and splashing a little.

"I see you're enjoying bath time." Klaus laughed. I automatically reacted sitting up, thankfully the bubbles being very thick covered most of my chest. He wore a light blue t-shirt which made his blue eyes stand out and striped pajama bottoms that looked perculiar for someone powerful to wear.

"Klaus!" I said shocked. "I didn't think" i awkwardly trailed.

"No, no. You resume to your fun. I just needed to wash my hands." He grinned looking at the sink near me. _Bastard! _He sped to the sink, washing his hands and stopped at the tub. "Nice bubbles, very alluring smell." I rubbed some bubbles in his face making a beard, but he only closed his eyes as I finished my art.

"I like your beard." i mocked as he looked into the mirror.

"hmm yes. Lovely." He said as he wiped it with a towel. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He left.

I sighed, staying in the bath a few more minutes before coming out and changing into the pajamas. I dried my hair and went to the living room to see Klaus reading a book.

"What are you reading?" i asked, taking a glimpse of the blank cover.

"Just a diary." He said, his gaze still fixed on the page as he turned ir over.

"Yours?"

"A friends." He simply replied. I nodded taking a seat next to him and switching the television on to see if there is anything of my liking.

"Where are we heading next?" i asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." He stated, setting the book aside.

"Is that a problem?" I pressed, switching the screen off.

"Yes."

"You will just have to deal with it. I'm curious."

"I know." He rolled his eyes as he got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Excuse me. What are you trying to say-" i stoppped mid sentence to see him laid on the bed. "I'm sleeping on the sofa then." I groaned turning back but was met by Klaus who shook his finger at me.

"Nope."

"So you're sleeping on the sofa?" i asked, hope filling my eyes.

"Nope."

"I don't get it."

"The bed is big enough for a family." Klaus pointed out.

"But-"

"Unless you're planning on something to happen." He innocently shrugged.

"Eww no. I have standards. Please do not think that way, it's rather disturbing." I said but regretted it as i saw his smile drop completely. "I mean i barely know you. But i'm sure your great in bed." i smirked as i patted his cheek and laid on the right side of the bed.

"Got to try. Your loss."

"Mhmm. Keep talking old man." I said with my eyes closed.

"Old man?" He mocked being hurt by my words. i opened my eyes, and lent on my elbow so I was facing him.

"You're the first vampire, right?" i asked. He nodded switching the bed lamp off leaving only the moonlight that seeped from the window. Klaus laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well my family." He said and i could see him smile slgihtly from the mention of them but it soon dropped.

"Tell me about them." I urged. He turned his face towards me, his eyes glinting under the light as Benjamin's did.

"My Mother was a powerful witch..." He trailed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know Elijah told me," I stated sadly. "Tell me about your siblings. I know Kol and Elijah... but what about your little one." i asked tiredly.

"Henrik? Oh yes. Cheery boy he was. One night me and him went to watch the werewolves change as it was a full moon..." he stopped mid sentence as if too afraid to continue.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I assured with a soft smile.

He shook his head. "No. You deserve to know." Klaus continued. "He got to close and they... attacked him. I thought he just fainted so i tried to fight them off and when they bit me i grabbed him and brought him back. The bite didn't have any affect on me but Henrik..." He swallowed. "It killed him and it was my fault. " I could faintly see a tear slip down his cheek but he wiped it away.

"Anyway," he said, " My Father had beaten me for that, blaming me as he should of, but he never liked me as he favoured my siblings. Once we had been turned into vampire. Micheal found out my Mother had an affair with a werewolf and the child was me. He threw a fit and killed her but before she died she had cursed me causing my werewolf side to never be triggered.

"So that's why i'm the Hybrid." He reached out and stroked my hair. "I was ruthless after and obssessed with breaking the curse but when i met you, you taught me that it didn't matter. Eventhough you did try to help," he laughed," however Elijah wouldn't allow it."

"Are you mad at him?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I see him happy and have no reason to take that from him, however he did betray with Katerina."

"So why don't you blame Katherine."

"Because he also lied to me, Isabelle. And that is not what a true brother does." He said and i could feel anger hinting in his voice so I decided to let him be.

"You shouldn't have been treated as you should. I'm sorry for being horrible, i hadn't realised of your reasoning but i fully understand." I apologised, feeling truly sympathetic towards him.

"It is ok. I never usually talk to anyone like this. I find it easier to kill then tell." I nodded gradually as I rolled onto my back for more comfort.

"I'm glad you told me. Good night Klaus." I whispered.

"Good night sweetheart."

**_A/N: Yay 18. So i was supposed to post this yesterday but Mother (urgh) made me switcht the laptop off. (so Unfair for you guys!) Anyway away from my mum thanks to my two reviwers katherinemikaelson (who is new to the story... i think since it's the first time you reviewed... thanks anyway.) and as usual Winxgirl1997 with her 'Plez update soon Plez'. Alison thanks... a lot of pressure but you did it. Hope you like the little one to one with Klaus and Isabelle. Until then my Lovelies... xxxx_**


	19. Chicago

_Thetown was filled with various market stalls, from vegetables to expensive jewelry from the middle east. I had been escorted by Jonathan as a little treat from my Father but i decided to rebel a little and lose Jono in the process, just for the fun of it. The thrill of freedom was just too great __and i enjoyed every second i had. People did give baleful looks sometimes but i had the decency to ignore them._

_The air was fresh and had the nourishing smell of fresh bakery._

_"Morning Mister. Peterson. The bread smells delightful as usual." I greeted the baker from his door. _

_"Argh!" He clapped the floor from his hands and wiped the wrest on his worn apron. "Mistress Isabelle. How may i be of service today?" He asked with a wide, warm smile._

_"I was walking past and couldn't help admiring the cakes you decorated. You did them yourself?" i asked curiously, observing the beautifully iced cakes displayed. _

_"Yes." __He stated proudly. "__Of course with a little help from my son, James."The baker admitted ._

_"Well yes. He has done a fine job." I admired the rest of the decorated cakes before taking my purse out and purchasing one. "If it wouldn't be a bother. I would ever so love to watch you decorate a cake." _

_"I see..." he trailed as he rubbed his stubble chin. "Are you sure. I mean for a lady like yourself-" he started but i shook my head cutting him off._

_"I shall have none of that. I am as ordinary as can be." I pointed out with a hand on my hip." I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty as well." i added sweetly, offering more coins then needed._

_"No need to pay. Come back here but you need to wear this apron." He instructed, handing me the hung apron. _

_"Of course, sir." I saluted mockingly, which he chuckled at._

_"You are strange my lady."_

_"And that is what makes me special." i beamed with a wide smile. _

_"Indeed. James!" He called. A tall boy with broad shoulders and sculptured chest came in, flour covering some of his face and hands. A shocked expression crossed his face as he spotted me but he soon replaced it with a forced smile. _

_"Yes Father." He said, eyeing me carefully. Probably confused for the reasoning as to why i was behind the counter and in the kitchen. _

_"Lady Isabelle wants to see you decorate a cake. And if you wouldn't mind letting her try one as well." His father ordered in a more strict tone._

_"If that is okay with you, James?" I interjected politely. _

_"That is absolutely fine, i assure you my Lady." He said leading me deeper into the kitchen._

_"Have fun you two." His Father called. _

_"We shall." I replied happily. I could feel the heat of the large oven take over me and my clothing sticking from the sweat that seeped out the thin layer of skin__._

_"It can get very hot in here."He warned, clearly amused by my slight discomfort._

_"I see your hatred towards me is very high. Yet i do not know why it is so." I eyed him closely, awaiting the reply to slip off his tongue._

_"Apologies-" He began._

_"If it is about whom my Father is then forget it. I don't really care where anyone is from. If their company is decent then i shall grow a liking to them." i shrugged._

_"It is not about your Father." He muttered, moving the cooled, plain cake on the wooden table._

_"Look me in the eye and say that." I challenged._

_"That would be ever so rude of me." I shrugged as i moved his face so his eye were locked on mine._

_"I said say it." He looked flabbergasted at my reaction but he swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking aloud._

_"I can't."_

_"That is exactly what i thought." I grinned, knowing i was right. "Anyway, how do you create such fine art on something so edible?" I asked, truly intrigued by the idea. James rubbed the back of his neck, his light hair getting into his eyes._

_"Well, we need to make the frosting..." He showed the process and i watched with a close eye. _

_After an hour he had shown me and i had made an attempt myself which wasn't too bad- i thought. _

_"Huh! Maybe baking isn't for you." James laughed cleaning the table. "Weird, since you're a woman." He added cheekily. He really had changed over the hour. More relaxed with his tongue and even it was an insult i didn't mind._

_"You will take that back." i warned mockingly. _

_"What are you going to do?" He cooed, challenging me as he towered on top of me. I only smirked dipping my finger in the open flour sack behind. _

_"Hmm. i will just..." I trailed before smudging flour into his face as I tried to run but he caught me from behind._

_"You are different." he commented, rubbing the flour from his face on the tip of my nose. I only laughed but was cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice._

_"Oh dear me Isabelle. Your Father is going to be rather dissapointed about you mixing with a commoner."_

_I turned, facing Niklaus and the smug look he wore._

_"Remind me, why you're here Niklaus?" I grunted, taking the apron off and handing it politely to James. "Thanks." I whispered as I went to leave, Niklaus following behind . Grabbing my cake box i left, the sound of the bell ringing from opening the door, but felt an hand grip my arm._

_"I do not want you to go in there again, you understand?" He pressed, his grip on my arm tightening. I tried to move but his grip was like iron. God, he was ever so strong._

_"I insist you unhand me or i shall shout unpleasant things to draw a crowd." I warned but he only squeezed tighter. _

_"Are you threatening me?" He asked, clearly amused._

_"HEl-" I shouted but was cut off by his hand over my mouth. _

_"Hush hush my bells, we shall leave at once." He smiled at the people walking past as he wrapped an arm around my waist, dragging me with him to the awaiting chariot. I huffed, crossing my arms and tried to ignore him the whole journey. _

_"Here is the deal, you play nice and i might just be a gentlemen." He offered. "Depending on my mood." He added. _

_"No, you listen Nik-Klaus." I said, dragging his words. "You may have everyone fooled with your charm and smile but believe me when i see you it disgusts me that you're even in the Salvatore Household._

_"Go and tell my Father. See if it embarrasses me but one thing you must know is i loathe people who think so highly of themselves. And as we're speaking you're irking to the top of my little list." I shot back, glaring him down, daring for him to back down but he only smirked. "And wipe that smirk off your face." I budged on my sheet, looking outside at the track and trees. _

_"You amuse me so much Bells, i think i'm going to make you my pet." _

_"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered by such request. The carriage stopped as the horseman opened the door, waiting us to leave. I quickly left, trying to hurriedly get into the house but it was gone. "Where are we?" I asked, turning to face Niklaus. _

_"Far away." He grinned. "Go ahead. Run." I rather to love to chase after my prey. My eyes widened at his words. prey? I walked up to him, pointing my finger at his chest._

_"You take me home right now, Niklaus Mikaelson." I demanded. _

_"Not until you give me something in return." He smiled, happy that he was angering me."_

_"What would that be?" I asked. _

_"An apology and a kiss." He simply stated. I grimaced at such a suggestion. _

_"Fine, i'm sorry." I muttered. _

_"Sorry, What were you saying?" He pretended not to hear me and gave a confused look. So instead i decided a different approach. My eyes locked with his blue ones, which only reminded me of the sea somehow, and caressed a cheek with the other. I got the reaction i expected. Completely baffled. _

_"I am truly sorry my love, will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" His grin only grew wider as he gave a long thoughtful look. _

_"I suppose I should. Now, about that kiss." I shook my head, moving around him but he caught me, easily swinging back. "Now now. No need to get scared." He said incredibly close, almost a breath away. He locked his eyes with mine and his pupils diluted. "I said kiss me." He leaned down and i realized what he was doing. My hand automatically moved and slapped him across the face. _

_"Don't you dare do that again. I shall have my Father know it."_

My eyes remained close but i felt my head leaning on something hard and my hand clutching soft material. The strong smell of cologne filled my nostrils making me scoot closer and squeeze the material to bring it closer.

The sound of laughter woke me truly and i was shocked to see myself closer to Klaus. Somehow in the night i had rolled over, becoming closer and now i was holding him. I instantly moved back, shocked at my actions.

"I am ever so sorry. I am such a hypocrite. Here i am saying not to touch me and it is me who does so." I apologized as i got off the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's ok, love." He smirked. "I didn't mind." The old Klaus was back.

"Of course you didn't." I said rolling my eyes as i advanced to the bathroom.

"Where you dreaming about me?" He asked innocently but i could filter the meaning behind it.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep."

"It was a memory that's all." I shrugged as i splashed my face with water.

"What of us having-" He was going to say it but i cut him off.

"No!" I immediately interjected, putting the towel on the hook after i dried my face, walking back into the room. "You were trying to make me kiss you but i slapped you." I chuckled. "Quite funny actually." His whole face changed and he seemed disappointed.

"Shame i'm not that fond of that day. But i'm sure more_. Great._ Memories to come."

"You just tell yourself that if it helps you get through your sleep, Klausey." i cooed as i patted his cheek, grinning at his new nickname.

"Klausey?" He arched an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"Its more suiting. And i think you look better with longer hair."

"Are you complimenting me?" I only shrugged to irritate him-but not too much.

"Well get out. I need to change." I changed the subject as i grabbed the white, lace dress from yesterday.

"Again-"

"Klausey. Out!" I said like a spoiled child. He only put his arms over his head in defense.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'm out." He said, closing the door behind him. I let out a heavy sigh as i changed into the dress. The material is soft and hugs my figure slightly as it reached my knees. I look for the shoes which i find beneath the clothes in the wardrobe and see a few pairs.

"Heels or flat?" I said, picking up both pairs and weighing them out in both my hands. "Heels." I smiled, slipping the matching shoes on. Next i pin my hair back with some grips leaving two strands at the front. Satisfied i leave with a Louis Vuitton clutch bag.

"Don't you look ravishing." Klaus commented, his eyes on the screen.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Right let us collect the two, they're probably growing irritated with our delay." He stood and walked over to me, trying to grab my hand but i moved it away.

"Here is the deal. Every time i do something wrong i have to hold your hand, Ok?" I offered.

"Fine." He muttered. "But for now the Hotel think we're a couple." He wriggled his eyebrows as he took my hand.

After collecting Stefan, Dark vanishing somewhere, we headed for the car.

"Where are we going. You can't make Hybrids so just give up." Stefan said from the back.

"You know Stefan. When you have been wanting to do something for over a thousand years i can honestly tell you that i will never give up until i have made at least a thousand." Klaus replied, a little irritated as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Why do you want to make Hybrid slaves anyway?" I asked, checking my nails.

"Not slaves. Soldiers." He grinned. I turned to face him, giving him a confused look.

"Why do you want to build an army. You starting World War 3?" I smirked.

"Well with an army so powerful no one will pick a fight. You'd be invincible." He said in daydream tone as his eyes stared at something ahead.

"You're very obsessed with being the most powerful creature roaming the earth." I stated.

"You would understand if you were the only Hybrid." He said sadly.

"Technically she is. Half vampire half witch." Stefan interjected. "Yay. We have finished your army." Stefan mocked as he put his hands in the air for a celebration.

"Oh yes. I forgot to ask how that happened." Klaus said.

"Difficult to explain. She tried to save me- converted some of her powers- Elijah turned me and wallah- Vampire witch. Hybrid sort of." I played the word on my tongue. "Speaking of Elijah. When are you going to undagger him?" I pressed. Klaus didn't seem happy by mentioning his brother as he growled.

"I'm not."

"What! Why? No Klaus you will undagger him." I said confidently.

"Don't think so sweetheart." I didn't care then about what he said last night. That Klaus i liked, this one was irritating me.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love" he answered his voice more cheery.

"I hate you." I finally said as i huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, staring out the window and ignoring Klaus but talking to Stefan.

I can't believe he thought I would help him and not want to undagger Elijah. The quicker we finished this trip, the faster i could be with Elijah. But all this time away from him made me start to think why he wanted me to forget about Klaus. I understand his personality is not to everyone's liking but it still wouldn't explain why he did it. The thought of Aria performing the spell somehow disgusted me. She had vanished i remembered the day before we left England. Not a single word, letter or evidence left behind. Just like that.

I had realized the liking she grew towards Elijah, however he never seemed to return them which back then annoyed me. Her eyes would always be filled with hurt after every conversation he tried to back away from.

"Hello everybody. Did you miss me?" Dark greeted as he appeared suddenly at the back seat, surpising even Klaus who had to stop the car.

"Must you always appear when unwanted." Klaus muttered.

"Hey Dark. Missed you so much." I smiled and so did grumpy Stefan.

"Finally the friend i need." Stefan sighed in relief going into conversation.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Klaus. He only grinned not looking towards my direction.

"I thought you weren't talking to me, sweetheart." He cooed.

"Fine sorry." I grunted, slouching back in the chair. "happy?"

"Very. Now remember the deal earlier. You rather upset me with your silence so you have to-" he trailed.

"I know hold your hand." I groaned but secretly kind of liked the feeling of his hand on mine.

"Chicago. It was magical time you know." He whispered.

"I remember seeing you there with erm..." I trailed trying to remember the woman. "Rebekah, that's it! Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked.

"My sister?" He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well yes. Wait you've daggered her too? I huffed. predictable. I rolled my eyes and decided to turn the radio on just as a song came on.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

"I love this song!" I piped, clapping my hands to the rhythm.

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

"Isabelle don't!" Stefan warned.

"Hush big brother. Let me enjoy the ride." I stuck my tongue out at him as i turned and did a little dance with my arms, singing along. "_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my-"_

"Treasure?" Klaus interrupted causally, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. "Yes, you were one to love the sound of music."

"Exactly." However I bit my tongue once the words escaped my mouth. _I need to watch what I say infront of Klausey- Damn i did it again._

Klaus stopped the car randomly. Looking outside , I saw we were parked in a small car parking in front of a middle-sized bar. He walked out the car and sped over to my side, opening the door like a gentlemen.

"Thanks darling." I smiled as I left but he grabbed my hand, happily trudging towards the bar with the sign _'Gloria's.'_

_"_Stefan, Dark. Let's go. We're here to my favourite witch." He smirked. "Besides you of course." He whispered into my ear which somehow made me walked in to be welcomed with a cosy bar. It was empty,which i found a good thing, and it seemed to bring a real smile on Klaus' face. It looked just like it was in 1922 but I noticed a few changes like the chairs.

"So a Hybrid walks into a bar-" Klaus chuckled picking up a cue from the pool table.

"Stop. I know you're not here to see me only Klaus." A middle-aged, dark-skinned woman came from behind the bar. Her hair was short and looked to be bleached, she sent a smile my way and i recognized her as the singer.

"Gloria. How's my favourite witch!" Klaus beamed with his arm spread apart. "You haven't aged one bit."

"Well you know herbs and spells. Honestly, who is going to run this place when I'm gone." Gloria shrugged. "Stop it. I know you want something Klaus." She said eyeing me closely. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Isa-"

"We're not together." I summed up but looked at what she was looking at our entwined hands and I blushed. "Oh."

"Mhmm." She hummed. "Oh Stefan. Handsome as ever i see." Gloria winked as he came behind the bar, furrowing his brows at something.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked, letting Klaus' hand go, moving towards him and seeing the picture he held in his hands. "You were best friends with Klaus?"

"I don't understand. Klaus why am I in this picture." Stefan shook his head as he waved the picture in front of Klaus.

"Shit is going down." Dark laughed walking behind me. Klaus sent a glare his way before shrugging.

"Chicago was magical." He simply said. "Now Gloria. I need to know why I'm not making Hybrids."

"You did everything?" She pressed.

"Are you testing my patience?" Klaus warned with one of his calm face but i could see he was about to explode.

"No, sir!" She laughed. "I need to contact the Original witch first."

"Well do it then." Klaus said, beginning to feel irritated .

"Well i need the necklace. Rebekah has it." Now Klaus was angry.

"Rebekah is away at the moment." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well no necklace. No making Hybrids. Sorry, try the bar next door." She smiled pouring some alcohol.

"Fine we will get Rebekah." He muttered, leading us out. But i however stayed. "Are you mad, come on Isabelle." Klaus nearly shouted.

"I just need to visit my bank." I said.

"What is this nonsense." Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly holding his temper.

"Please Klausey. I promise I will be back in the bar." I promised, pleading with my hands.

"Fine. But take this phone so I know where you are." He groaned handing me a cheap phone but i wasn't complaining.

"Thanks." I cheerily thanked him and pecked his cheek,triggering a smirk to form on his lips.

"You missed." He pointed to his lips.

"Keep dreaming, sweetie. Maybe your fairy godmother will appear." I sarcastically said in a sweet tone as I patted his cheek. "Well see you in two." I waved goodbye and left into the city of Chicago.

The streets were filled with people scurrying along, hands filled with bags and phones held to their ears. I moved my gaze until I found my bank and entered the expensive looking building.

"Cashier number 7 please." The speaker spoke and i put on my best smile as I approached the worker behind the desk.

"Good morning. How may i help Ma'am?" They asked in the too happy tone.

"Hi. Er... I lost my debit card and was wondering if I could have one of my back up ones." I said with a fake worry.

"Of course. May i have your first name please?" They said, fingers ready on the keyboard.

"Kelly O'brian." I answered with one of the fake names i used.

"Of course, Kelly." They're eyes widened whilst reading my profile. "Oh, you're our main customer. Of course here you are." They handed me a new card from behind the desk after scanning it and putting it through a five-minute check procedure.

"Cheers darling." I winked as i left, making the man turn red a little.

I shopped for a while and bought myself a car on the way. I was not going back in that car with Klaus. The phone he gave i had forgotten ,as i got a new one with the same number, but remebered having it when an irritating ring tone vibrated in my bag. "What do you want you imbosol Hybrid!" I cursed inwardly.

"Hey Klausey!"

"Well glad someone is enjoying themselves." He mumbled.

"Aww. What did grumpy Stefan do?" I cooed checking my nails but then looked up to see Katherine in a phone booth. I squinted my eyes to see her more closely but as a few people passed she dissapeared. _Bitch!_

"Just come over to Aria's clothes shop in the town centre where i assume you are." I must of not replied, too shocked in seeing Katherine. "Hello?Isabelle?"

"Oh sorry. Yes of course. Five minutes." And I ended the call to check over where Katherine had been. A little note caught my eye, it was squashed between the door and the side of the booth.

_Ben and Ric are here..._

My eyes widened and I scruched the piece of paper, burning it from prying eyes and sprinkled the ashes in the bin.

"Benjamin? Alaric?" I whispered. They were stood a few hundred yards away and smiled but they dissaperead with the crowd. They were trying to get themselves killed and i needed to stop them. Silly Boys.

**_A/N:_ Yay 19! So i was going to update a few days earlier but nahah Mum has to say get off the laptop. Anyway cheers Anna.B (love the longy review bond we have... thingy) and also to katherinemikaelson for liking my last chapter (aww i liked it too.) and as usual winxgirl1997. Alison cheers for the edit and chapter 20 we meet Rebekah yay! Can't wait. (which is weird becuase i'm writing this sooo yeh.) Anywho until then my Lovelies R&R xxx**

**Shit i need to do my homework because school starts next week :O :'( **


	20. Back from the Dead

Someone wolf whistled behind and I turned to see it be a stranger, so I decided to ignore them and head over to Aria's.

"Here Kitty kitty..." The sound continued to follow. They wanted to play. Fine, I was starting to get hungry anyway. I walked into an alley, hearing the heavy footsteps behind. Behind me was a tall, bulky man who looked too rough to be in this area but he would do.

"You want to play big guy." I flirted.

"I play rough." He grunted with a wink. A smug smile played my lips before my fangs came out and the veins around my eye formed. I could see the fear I triggered in his as he backed away against the wall.

"Since I'm feeling a little nice today I will give you five seconds to run. Let's play." I cooed in his ear as I giggled. "One." I pointed my finger and he fell over his knees as he tried to scramble away.

"Two…" I said walking next to him and crouching down. "Three." I kicked his side a little and he rolled over to see him dead. "Hmm what a shame." I yawned. "I like my food fresh." And I left the dead body there.

I wondered why Klaus wanted to meet at a clothes shop, I thought him to be busy looking for Hybrids not shopping. The thought of it was peculiar because, like the other night of Klaus wearing pajamas, the idea of him shopping made me laugh inwardly. I asked for directions to Aria's and soon found the large shopwith a wide display window with a few clothes I thought I instantly grew a liking too.

Two red, leather chairs were in front of the changing room with two people lounging on them as the sales assistants served champagne to them. I sorted my appearance out in the reflection of myself on the glass before silently walking in. A blonde woman came out of the changing room, pouting as she showed a revealing dress.

"I look like a prostitute." She groaned. Rebekah?

"Nonsense. Can we go now?" Klaus moaned as he held his hand out for the woman to pour champagne.

"Stefan do you like it?" She asked. I pretended to busy myself looking at the clothes to not be seen.

"Its.. lovely." Stefan managed to say with a smile.

"You're lying." She grunted as she turned around. "And what is this music. It sounds like a tragic car accident." That made me smile. It defiantly was Rebekah and even though I knew her briefly back then I felt a liking towards the woman. I heard a tutting noise to see Dark smirking at me.

"Hiding, are we?" He chuckled quietly so he could not be heard.

"I'm just finding the right time." He raised an eyebrow so I sighed. "Do I look cheery enough?" I said smiling.

"Yup." Then he disappeared. I trudged over to the two.

"Must you compel everyone Klausey? Even I'm not that low when it comes to money." I smirked as I put a hand on my hip. "And I agree that dress is rather nasty, try this." I smiled to Rebekah as I walked over and handed her the silk, green dress.

"It's you. Isabelle!" She surprisingly hugged me and I could only smile at the Original.

"Nice to see you to Rebekah. Finally a girl in the group. I was wondering when you would come to your sense Klaus." I chuckled as Rebekah smirked walking into the changing room once more.

"Finally decided to show up, love." Klaus said in cheery tone, a warning laced his voice.

"Why are you so grumpy? I thought that was Stefan's job?" I asked sitting on the edge of his chair.

He relaxed his shoulders thinking for a moment and I accidentally let my eyes linger on his clothing: A thin dirty white jumper, cream jeans and military boots. But what I liked the most was the necklace he wore it was quite suiting for him only.

He watched the screen above and I looked up to see Lawson playing Brokenhearted, he seemed a little affected by it and I could guess why. Stupid spell, and how hurt it made Klaus look but I was with Elijah. I couldn't do anything about it and was certainly not turning it into a stupid love triangle. _Focus Isabelle: Elijah, Elijah Elij-_

"Are you checking me out, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked.

"I think that is the last thing on my sister's mind, Klaus." Stefan grinned giving me some sort of warning look to back off. That's when Rebekah came out. I took this as my opportunity to act.

"Klaus?" I whispered as I stood up and crouched down nearer to him.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Well whilst shopping I found this really cute bracelet and it reminded me of you. So here it is. Hope you like it." I beamed as I took the black box out of the many bags I brought and handed it to Klaus. He looked surprised but opened it to reveal the bracelet. It had many black strings and a few small blue crystals. In the middle there was silver plaque with the words _'Hope,'_ engraved into it.

"Hope." He whispered. "Very strong word," he said as he put it back in the box. I took the box and held the bracelet as I gently slipped onto his wrist.

"As long as you have, you'll never give up," I smiled seeing him examining it more closely.

"Thank you." He said with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." I returned the smiled before standing up. "Green is definitely your colour." I commented on the dress that reached the middle of Rebekah's thigh and had a thin black belt around the waist.

"Good." She said, "I think I will wear it for the rest of the shopping trip."

"What! No no. Sorry Rebekah but I let you have your fun." Klaus said as he put his glass down and got up from his seat.

"Excuse me a minute." Stefan said moving outside and I saw his eyes fixed on something. The two siblings began to argue so I head to step in to peace keep the two.

"Ok. Enough." I growled. "Rebekah, I'm taking you shopping right now. See you in a few hours Klausey."

"No Bells." He said as he turned to his sister. "I needed one thing from you. Your necklace and you lost it."

"I didn't lose it Nik, it was misplaced." Rebekah scowled.

"What happened, Bekah?" I asked gently.

"Some bastard took it and when I find them I'll kill them."

"Yeh, you go alone Klaus. I promise we'll come back soon. Meet at the bar?" I smiled innocently as I batted my lashes. "Pretty please."

"Fine. But remember." He sped over to me and moved his lips near my ear. "You owe me more holding hand time because I'm not a very happy Hybrid." He said in a slightly husky voice.

"If it makes you sleep." I shrugged; taking Rebekah's hand I led her out the shop but stopped when I heard Klaus' next words.

"Is that you? On a poster!" Klaus grinned looking at the picture of me when I used to model wearing a short summer dress and my hair was flowing. I growled.

"They still have that! It was years ago…" I moaned, examining the picture.

"Well I am purchasing one." Klaus waved one of the wrapped posters in the air.

"_Creepy." _I muttered leading Rebekah out.

"That hurts sweetheart." Klaus mocked but I was too far in the streets to reply. We stopped at a shopping Centre and we entered, shopping till Rebekah couldn't take it.

"Tired Becks?" I laughed. She glared at me playfully as she dropped the bags and sat down to rest.

"Yes. But I'm happy, I mean I never knew underwear could look so elegant." She said, eyeing her Victoria's secret bag.

"Hmm. Klaus will be jealous he missed out." I said taking a seat next to her that over looked the whole Centre.

"That he missed out on being with you." Rebekah corrected with a grin. "So when did you get with my brother?" she asked, truly interested in my love life. I only shook my head in disbelief.

"We're not." I simply stated.

"What! Why?" she moaned.

"Because I'm with Elijah, and Klaus daggered him. I should hate him for that." I whispered.

"Oh yes. I forgot about Elijah." She said inwardly. "Shame Nik fancies you; he wouldn't shut up back then." I was completely taken back.

"Don't make me feel bad. Elijah made my friend perform a spell on me to forget everything about Klaus… '_for protection'_." I said, recalling everything Elijah had told me.

"Oh. Well I can't wait till he undaggers Elijah." She clapped her hands.

"Why?" I eyed her carefully, waiting for the words to roll off her tongue.

"They both want you silly. Who are you going to choose Noble Elijah or Ruthless Nik?" She sang, playfully patting my shoulder.

"What! No Becks, it is not a love triangle. Maybe I and Klaus in the past were something but I'm not letting that ruin me and Elijah." I said standing up, starting to get frustrated.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." She apologized.

"No I'm sorry. Come on speaking of Klaus he will be waiting." I gestured for her to pick up her bags as I picked up mine. "Impatiently." I added.

"Are we walking?" She asked. I smirked as I dangled the keys to my new car in front of her.

"You see Klaus thinks I went shopping for clothes only, but I didn't really specify when I told him." Rebekah matched my smirk as I led her to the new Ferrari parked nearby.

"You clever devil," Rebekah said as we approached the car.

"Why thank you. I do try." I shrugged as I pressed the button on the remote and the car doors slid up. "I'm a perfectionist. What can I say?" I laughed.

"This century is certainly interesting." Rebekah muttered to herself. Her hand reached the radio button and she accidentally pressed it too hard, making the music blast out and shocks her. "Jesus Christ!" She backed away and I chuckled as I turned the volume down.

"Careful. It's quite sensitive." I warned.

"You talk to it like it's a person." She said.

"Wait until you hear how men talk to their cars like it's their girlfriend."

"Is everyone so weird here?" Rebekah asked.

"Some. Not all." I shrugged as I raced the car to the bar, Rebekah holding on for her dear life which I found quite amusing. For fun I sped through the car park and came to a sudden halt making the car slid like in the movies.

"Well, that was interesting." She laughed, getting out the car.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smiled as I locked the car. "Now for the real trouble." I moaned, advancing to the bar.

"Finally." Klaus said as he got up from the bar. "Your idiotic brother tried to get in but I dealt with that."

"Stefan?" I said.

"The other." Stefan said tired and bored. "I told him not to bother us." He told Klaus.

"Wait, Damon was here?" I asked, smelling his strong scent. "Klaus…" I warned.

"I didn't kill him. Just gave a brief warning." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

"And probably a little torture along the way." Rebekah said to herself.

"I heard that." Klaus growled.

"That was the idea." She shot back. "Anyway where's Gloria?" Klaus pointed to behind the bar and Rebekah nodding, heading that direction. He went to have another drink but I took it from his hand and poured it on the floor.

"And what was that for, love?" He asked patiently.

"Stop drinking. I don't want to baby sit a drunk."

"What makes you think I'm like your brother? Downing his sorrows." He stood up, towering over me. I put my hands on his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"Are you trying to scare me? I'm not afraid of you Niklaus." I tried to make myself taller by tiptoeing but I just went back down. "Well, I am shorter though. Damn your stupid height." I crossed my arms which made him chuckle.

"You're so very random Bells. You obviously know how to calm me." He admitted.

"Well, I'm glad I can make you nice Klaus rather than mean one." I giggled. "Speaking of nice Klaus. Have you seen him. He was in the hotel room yesterday and in the morning he disappeared." I put a finger on my chin, pretending to think hard.

"Does he have an accent like this?" Klaus asked, amused. I turned and walked to the dining table which I sat on.

"Yes." I confirmed. Klaus grinned and followed me until he stopped right in front of me.

"Is he very handsome?"

"I don't know I couldn't seem him that well. It was dark." I teased, knowing he didn't want that answer.

"Were his eye this colour?" He pointed to his own eyes which were warmer than a minute ago.

"Mmm, they were much what's the word?" I trailed, "twinkly." I nodded.

"Twinkly?" Klaus arched his eyebrows. "Well I want to meet this nice Klaus."

"He's like Santa Klaus he only comes once a year… well I think he does."

"Really?" He asked, encircling his arm around me. The strong smell of his cologne lingered near my nostrils. _'He smells so good' _I thought inwardly. I didn't notice him walk between my legs. Eh oh…

"Yes?" I whispered, not being able to breathe by how closing he was coming, his breath warming my skin.

"Next time tell him." He leaned closer, one hand on my back to press my body to his as he nuzzled his nose in to my neck. "That you're mine or I'll rip his heart out."

"Klaus." I tried to warn but it turned out more of a moan and I could feel his grip on the table tighten as part of the wood broke off.

"Don't do that love. You'll make me go crazy." But it was too late, he leaned in and his lips almost touched mine until Stefan walked in.

"Well you don't see that everyday," he laughed darkly. Klaus made a noise between a growl and curse.

"We have time." He assured in a husky voice that sent shivers up my spine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I could only slowly nod. He moved away, running a hand through his blonde locks. I managed to catch my breathe... I almost kissed Klaus. What would Elijah think?

My thought was interrupted by someone grabbing my arm and speeding us outside. I wrapped my arms around Mysore as the soft wind blew the loose strands of hair. Stefan stood opposite me an apolegetic expression on his face.

"Can you tell me why you were about to kiss Klaus?" I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"I don't know Stefan..."I merely whispered. My lips trembled and I let out a muffled cry. Before I knew it Stefan hadn't already wrapped his arms around me for comfort.

"It's OK. Trust me." He rubbed my back for comfort as I cried onto his shoulder. "Hey. I have two people who threatened me if I didn't allow me to let them to see you." He chuckled pulling back. I gasped as I saw my two sons in bad ass black leather smiling as they came from behind the wall.

"Mother." Benjamin hugged me tightly making tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't forget about me!" Alaric pouted. I pulled back instantly and embraced him with all my strength. "Human trying to breathe here." He said short of breath.

"Sorry." I pulled back embarrassingly as I wiped my tears. "It's great to see you both -"

"We worked together to track you... well Caroline , Elena and Bonnie helped. " Benjamin admitted.

"That nice but- wait did you just say Elena?" I questioned. Stefan tensed beside me and I turned to see him smile at me.

"Oh no. Sorry Caroline is sad about her death so she sometimes talks about her. I get mixed up right Ric? He nudged.

"What? Oh yeh sure." Alaric agreed.

"So can I meet my father?" Benjamin asked.

"No." I answered firmly.

"Why?" He whined.

"At the moment he is pissed off. Trust me you do not want to see him that way." I warned. "Well your jaunty is here but you can meet her later." I assured.

" you have a lot to catch up on big bro but the lady said we gotta go." Alaric patted his back.I gave Benjamin a hug as he left as well as Alaric. "Bonnie wanted me to tell you that Benjamin is a full Hybrid." I nodded as I waved and they left. I continued to stare at where they stood before shaking my head and walking inside.

"Where have you two been snooping?" Rebekah asked.

"Did i forget to mention Klaus brought my memory of Chicago." Stefan whispered.

"Your ripper days?" He nodded.

"And guess who I was with?" He pointed his head towards Rebekah.

"Aww Stefan you say that like its a bad thing. PlusI really i think you Klaus should be best buds again."

"Isabelle-"

"Hello I asked a question." Rebekah interrupted clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. We just needed to talk about family issues." I smiled.

"Ok. Well Gloria was about to look for... GLORIA SHE'S HERE." Rebekah shouted.

"Here we go. Come here sweety." The old witch ushered me to come forward.

"It's OK, she won't bite love." Klaus assured. I gave him a glare I reluctantly took her hand.

"Rebekah sweetie I need you as well..." Gloria said closing her eyes as she sat crossed legs like me and offered Rebekah a hand. I closed my eyes as I concentrated hard.

"_shante malleyah."_ i muttered and soon I saw the necklace but what shocked me most was that it was on Elena beside her Caroline and Bonnie. They giggled around but the vision changed into a hand pushing out from the ground and then I was back in the bar and breathing heavily.

"I am not doing that again." I said annoyed as I straightened myself.

"I see a young girl with her friends." Gloria said bluntly. So she was going to hide it.

"You mean a dead girl and her dead friends." Rebekah corrected.

"That's why you can't make Hybrids.."I whispered.

"I'm hungry." Stefan interrupted, knowing what I was going to say.

"Hmmm i haven't had a snack in a while good idea Stefan." The both began to leave and I followed but the witch grabbed my arm.

"I know what you are honey. And the witch had a message for you... he's coming and he's bringing an army to kill you." Gloria warned.

"Well good thing I'm here hmm." Dark said as he appeared behind her and ripped her heart out. He threw it to the floor and gave me a an apologetic look.

"What is she talking about Dark, who is him?" I asked.

"She means Silas." He stated. "He wants your blood when he's out and he will send his hunters to track you down and her." He pointed to Gloria. "Just summoned one of his greater hunters-the witch Qetsiyah."

"Oh great. Let me guess Pure Soul?" I asked tiredly.

"Yup." He popped the 'p'. "But don't worry, I know what will cheer you up." He grinned. He took us to a fish and chip shops and gave me a box full of chips. "Tada."

"Chips? where is the ketchup. Chips need ketchup Dark. I expect my Demon to know that." He put his hand in front to stop me.

"Speak no more!" He opened his palm to reveal a sachet of ketchup.

"You're truly amazing." I beamed as we headed to the warehouse. Stefan and Klaus were both draining young woman whilst Rebekah looked bored. Klaus was the first to pull back, his amber eyes piercing as he spotted me.

"Help yourself we saved you some food." He grinned going back to his meal. I stared at the guy who was cowered in the corner.

"Didn't compel him huh?" I said walking towards him. He looked younger then 18, more 13, 14. If Klaus thought I was draining a kid he was wrong. "Hey kiddo want some chips?" I asked, patting a seat beside me. He nodded his head as he reluctantly moved near me. He gave a small smile as he shifted closer to me.

"They're scaring me are you like them?" He asked, ushering to Klaus and Stefan.

"Well i'm not mean. They are." I shurgged.

"I heard that, love" Klaus said, as he pulled back grinning at the kid who clung onto me.

"Here have some chips they're ever so yummy." I offered and he took some. Rebekah sped over to me.

"Don't mind if i do." She picked a chip and inserted it into her mouth. "This is delicious. Nik i'm bored."

"Stop being a brat." Klaus moaned.

"I'm not a brat!" She shot back.

"Klausey, stop being mean. I thought nice Klaus was here."

"Says a thousand years." Klaus trailed causing Stefan to laugh.

"Well you're no picnic either." Stefan said.

"Stefan-" i warned.

"What we spent a summer with you and my mind is nearly about to blow." Stefan exaggerated. Rebekah laughed.

"Ah, fantastic." Rebekah grinned. Klaus now dropped his human, clearly not happy but tried to hide it.

"You upset my Klausey Stefan." I warned shaking my finger at him. Stefan ignored me as he pointed his attention to the little boy.

"Are you going to eat that or can I have him?" He asked menacingly. He sped over trying to catch the boy but I grabbed him by the throat pinning him to the wall. "Oh so you're going to go protect everyone little sister."

"Shut it you idiot. I could just kill you but since you're my brother I'll just give you a warning if you try and kill a child again." I said through gritted teeth, causing pain in his mind. "Got it?" I snarled.

"Ok, just stop." I stopped and dropped him to the floor.

"Good. Now, I think Stefan has something he wants to tell you...Stefan." I smirked and compelled the kid to forget everything and run home.

"What. I?"

"Come on Stefan spill the beans, mate. We don't have all day." Klaus said.

"So what you're siding with him. He doesn't like you sister. He's just a pathetic, Ruthless..." He didn't finish his sentence as Klaus already had him pinned to the wall once again.

"Klaus just let him go, I'll tell you what I saw earlier with Gloria." Klaus reluctantly let Stefan go as he turned to me.

"The reason why you're not making Hybrids is because Elena is ... Alive." I swallowed as I witnessed his face turn from sadness to anger to absolute rage as he sped outside probably going to kill someone. I heard a scream. He killed someone.

**_A/N: Wow. I am on a roll, next day delivery. Thanks to the two reviewers i haven't read the third one but will do after updating. So thanks for the favorites much appreciated. Alison cheers and Until then my Lovelies R&R xxxx_**


End file.
